


We ALL Have Monsters Inside Of Us *Original*

by superkoola



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 55,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkoola/pseuds/superkoola
Summary: Aunt Cass loves her nephew, Hiro Hamada, VERY much. She would do ANYTHING to make sure he's safe, even if she has to die for him. However, even she is not a perfect guardian. During a financial crisis her cafe is going through, she and Hiro had an argument, resulting in her hitting him and shouting something that almost scarred him. As she tries to think of something to make it up to him, she has fallen sick from an unknown illness. She was taken to a hospital, but was soon found having recovered from the illness with no ill effects...or has she? After the reunion, Cass found herself allured to her nephew's scent of blood, and ended up losing control. After almost biting Hiro, she regained control, and now has to deal with the fact with herself being a monster that could hurt her nephew at any moment. That, while it's a BIG problem, is not the only one; as the culprit wishes to bring dynasty to the world, and turned one of his friends. Can Cass help Hiro save humanity from an upcoming plague, while simultaneously, fight against her inner-demon self and not lose control and drain her nephew? And could this even show the two Hamadas that they seem to care for one another more than they even thought was possible before?





	1. Prolouge: Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [These Grey Skies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343806) by [Big_Diesel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Diesel/pseuds/Big_Diesel). 



A tiny room is only barely lit up by red lighting, the rest of it the room being dark in the corners. Things were mostly still, the only sound audible being a low humming sound…and a sound of rapid breathing. In the darkness of one corner, there are a pair of red eyes that contrast with the darkness.

_Hiss….._

A hissing sound resonated throughout the darkness. The hiss sounded like it would belong to a rodent, but it was lower pitched and enraged. Then,

_Shrieeek!_

In a speed unimaginable, a white rat emerged from the darkness to strike, only to be stopped by strong glass. It recoiled with the impact, and bounced back to the floor. The rat shook its head and sniffed around, curious as to what's keeping it trapped inside. In the outside, it could see some strange objects it could not identify. Suddenly something moved into the view of the rat, and it jumped back in fright, fangs bearing outwards as it hissed. All it could see is a strange, large creature with bright blue eyes.

Voice: Hello there, little fella.

A voice caught the rat's attention. The voice sounded a bit raspy, as if it's not used a lot. It then looked at the man, as it seems to calm down. It seems to know him, or at least, knows what time it is. The man's eyes outside looked down at something.

Voice: Well, its 5:30 PM, time for your dinner. And I've got you your favorite.

He leaned down, disappearing for a moment. The rat crawled over to the glass and tried to see what's below the floor, trying to see what's happening. The man then came back into view, holding a house mouse in his giant hands.

Man: Here you are; a pure mouse.

The rat shrieked and tried to crawl its way towards the mouse, apparently excited at it is its favorite mean of the afternoon. The mouse squeaked in panic, tiny limbs scurrying in the air, in a vain attempt to escape. The man pressed a button, and a small door on the top opened.

Man: Here you are. Bon-app-etit.

The rat saw a shadow looming over to the opened door, and the mouse was dropped in. The door immediately closed before the mouse could jump free. The mouse then looked over to the rat; it slowly moved its front limbs forward as it stared at its smaller prey, the maw drooping saliva in the process, the creature's fangs bearing outwards.

Then in another blur, the rat was on top of the mouse, pinning it to the floor before it bit down onto the flesh of the mouse's neck. The mouse squeaked and shrieked in pain, the tiny limbs pushing onto the rat to push it away, the tail flailing wildly. But the rat is not fazed as it bit down onto the mouse. After about 10 seconds, the mouse's arms and legs slowed down, the scurrying only limited to twitching and the tail slowly lay down, the mouse's body soon began to crumble up, and wrinkles began to show. Another few seconds, and the mouse is now a crumbled mess, the body as empty as a deflated party balloon. The rat soon lets go and began to pant, exhausted from draining the mouse. Then, the door opened, a large hand quickly pulled out the dead mouse's body, before closing the door again, leaving the mutant rat inside.

On the outside, the man looked at the mouse in his hand. He looked at it with indifference, and walked to a square drawn spot on the nearby table.

Man: In here you go.

He moved over to it, and the square opens on its own and he dropped the mouse inside. Inside the square, a bright orange color illuminated for a brief moment before fading away. The man walked around his laboratory, looking at the other cages, also filled with rats and other mammals; larger mammals such as cats and dogs are kept in larger cages, while monkeys are kept in smaller cages. As he passes by each of them, the mutant animals snarled, barked or hissed at him. He then approached the stairway and walked up the stairs, mind simply lost in thought.

* * *

 

Later, he walked into the kitchen to grab something out from the fridge. He moved some of the food away as he felt the cool air pressing against his skin. Not that it bothered him; his skin was already cool to begin with. Soon, he found a bag with a white cap attached on the right corner at the bottom.

Man: Ah…here it is.

He pulled out the bag, the liquid inside the bag bouncing sideways thanks to the swaying force of the bag. He then walked over to the other side of the kitchen to grab a whine cup. He screwed open the bag and poured in the red liquid.

Man: Mmm mmm. A Positive…not the best, but it's all I got.

He then moved to the couch where the TV set is, and as he sat down when,

Woman: You still drinking from the bag?

He jumps, accidently spilling a bit of the red liquid into the carpet. He then turned to see a woman in her 40s with a long blonde hair moving down past her shoulders, skin with small wrinkles around the body, and like the man, has a raspy voice. The man sighed once he realized who it was.

Man: *phew* I swear, if there's one thing that scares me more than anything; it's my sister here.

His sister gave a sly smile. Then he spoke up,

Man: What do you need, Rebecca?

Rebecca: Well, Randall; I just came by check on you. I just wanna know why you're drinking from the bag.

Randall looked at her, then at the spill at the carpet.

Randall: Well, I see that you're gonna clean the mess YOU made.

Rebecca: Yeah, but I also see you not addressing my question. Why are you still drinking from the bag? You know it's not refreshing.

Randall: If you must know; not only am I trying to be more civilized, I'm also trying not to attract attention. I don't see YOU trying.

Rebecca looked at him, and growled, 2 canines, twice as long as regular teeth extended outwards.

Rebecca: Are you calling me an uncivilized beast?

Randall: No, not in the least, my dear sister. I'm simply stating that…you need to restrain yourself more. You left a couple of drained bodies in the sewers.

Rebecca raised her eyebrows. Randall then turned around to a door nearby.

Rebecca: How did you know about that?

He placed his hand on the doorknob, turned it, and there was a popping sound as the door creaked open, and out tipped over about 3 bodies; all of them are boys. Both of them are teens, the other appears to be a pre-teen. All of them had wide open eyes of horror, skin very pale, necks appearing to be bitten open, and all of them looked like drained, empty whoopee cushions, the rib cage visible. Rebecca looked in shock and her eyes moved over to Randall.

Randall: My dogs were able to track the bodies in the sewers.

Rebecca was at a loss for words, stuttering to try to come up with an excuse.

Rebecca: L-L-…L-Listen, R-Randall, I-I c-can explain-

Randall: You agreed to NOT kill any people that weren't homeless.

Rebecca: B-But I-I saw the opportunity a-and, and t-they smelled so good and,

Randall raised his hand, and she soon shut up.

Randall: Look, 'Becca. I love you, I really do. It's just…really, teenagers and a freaking child? *sighs* Well, try to restrain yourself, okay? You can drain the homeless; the media doesn't focus on them a while, as long as you burn the bodies.

He was still upset about her, but thanks to his calm nature, he was able to restrain himself. Rebecca gave a shy smile, and gulped.

Rebecca: S-So…you forgive me, big brother?

Randall looked at his younger sister and sighed, but Rebecca could see a faint smile.

Randall: Alright then, I guess I can forgive you then. Nobody seems to notice anything anyway.

Both of them then chuckled as Randall then sat down back onto the couch.

Randall: Hey, Rebecca. Do you think you can take the bodies to the incinerator?

Rebecca nodded. Then Randall continued to look at the television as he heard grunting and shuffling from behind, followed by a closing door sound. He stared at the television for a while, but was lost at his thoughts; as he kept on thinking;

_Randall *thinking*: Hmm…I AM a little lonely. I've made some modifications with my weapon. I and my sister are the only ones of our kind in this tainted world…I know what I have to do now…like Dracula; I shall find a bride of my own…but who?_


	2. Regrets

Nighttime has fallen in the city of San Fransokyo, and the city was lit up with lots of colorful lights as the people in the inside went about in their own business. Of course, not EVERYONE'S in a happy mood in the cheery night.

In one part of the city, there is a restaurant on the corner of the block; called the Lucky Cat Café. And the owner of the restaurant is none other than a lovely lady named Cassandra Hamada. Right now though, she's near the front doors to the café, nibbling her fingers in a panic. Her youngest nephew, Hiro Hamada has juts snuck out a while ago without her permission. She fears that Hiro is going out bot-fighting again. In the past, he has done numerous bot-fights in the past, and has earned a lot of money from it as a result from hustling them. Now that wouldn't be so bad, if it weren't for the fact that bot-fighting is illegal, though Hiro himself keeps claiming that bot-fighting itself isn't illegal, but BETTING on it IS (which is REALLY ironic considering that's what he DOES).

Cass just continues pacing back and forth, wondering where Hiro was and when he'll be back.

Cass: Oh, w-where IS that boy? I swear if he's bot-fighting,

She then shook the thought out of her mind; there's no way that he could still be bot-fighting. What if he gets arrested by the cops again…what if he gets hurt by those people that were also bot-fighting? She then shook her head, and sighed, searching in the pocket for her phone, ready to call the cops. As she was about to dial 911, she could hear the sounds of glass knocking.

Cass closed her eyes, breathed in, and exhaled as she turned around to see who was knocking at the door. There was a short figure, wearing a dark blue hood, red shirt and short beige jeans. Even though he was hooded, he was still able to show his face, and he was smiling sheepishly. Cass's face on the other hand, does NOT show any sign of sympathy as she marched over to the door.

Hiro tried to smile sheepishly at his aunt, trying his best to look positive in a situation that he may not make out 'alive'. He could see his aunt quickly open the door, before he looked up at her, laughing.

Hiro: Uh…hi, Aunt Cass.

Cass didn't fall for this, as she quickly grabbed his left ear and pulled him, while mumbling.

Cass: Get your little butt back inside here. You've got a LOT of explaining to do, young man!

She dragged him by the ear back inside the café, slamming the door behind them. She then drags him back upstairs. All the while, she was mumbling incoherently to herself. Hiro was flinching at the pain of the ear pulling. Granted, he knew what was coming to him, but he still could not get used to the pain. It wasn't long before she lets his ear go, much to his relief, but she placed her hand on his shoulders, forcing him to face her. Cass was relieved that he made it back unharmed, but she was still angry that he didn't call her.

Cass: Hiro Hamada, where have you  _been?_

Her tone made him flinch down a bit, and it kind of made him a bit fearful of her.

Hiro: Uh…I-I was busy.

Cass just scoffed.

Cass: Of course, "busy". Too busy to call me, or to text me when it's about,

She lifted her wrist, looking at the watch. Cass then looked at him again with a fiery gaze.

Cass: 11:30 at night?!

Hiro: B-But Aunt Cass, th-the phone died.

Cass just placed her hands on her waist.

Cass: *scoff* Yeah, sure. The phone died. And you just expect me to believe that after the first, I dunno, 15 TIMES YOU SAID THIS?!

Hiro stared at her, eyes widening as if she spoke an unfamiliar language.

Hiro: I-I never said that 15 times before.

Cass just cocked her head, widened her eyes.

Cass: Yes you did, you liar! Now, I'm gonna ask again; Where. Were. You?

Hiro grew flustered as she glared daggers at him. If looks could kill, he'd be dead and buried a hundred feet into the earth. He then gulped as he was about to say something, when,

Cass: Wait, what is that? On your eye?

Cass pointed to the bruise on his right eye; it was mostly a small, purple line across the bangs, and due to the small size, it went unnoticed until she pointed it out. Cass grabbed his chin and inspected the bruise

Cass: Hiro, who did that to you?

Hiro: Uh…i-it was nothing, really. I'm alright.

Cass: Nothing?! You snuck out home and came back late from God-knows where, not calling me, nor even texting me! I was worried sick about you for the past 3 hours! And YOU have the nerve to say that "it's nothing?!"

Hiro once again flinched at her tone. Cass couldn't really help it; he was her nephew, and he was going out on the streets doing, whatever, and especially without her permission. Crimes been going up a lot lately, especially at night.  _"Wait…crimes…"_ Cass thought to herself. She then began to remember what she was afraid of in the first place.

Cass: Hiro, have you been bot-fighting again?

Hiro widened his eyes a little bit, not expecting the question. Unfortunately, it did not go unnoticed as Cass began to grow angrier.

Cass: Hiro, you  _ **were**_ botfighting, weren't you?

Hiro snapped out of his trance, and responded.

Hiro: No! No, I wasn't!

Cass looked at him in suspicion.

Cass: Don't you lie to me young man. Tell me the truth; have you been bot fighting illegally again?

Hiro shook his head, hands in his pockets.

Hiro: No. I'm telling you the truth.

Cass still didn't fall for this.

Cass: Show me your pockets.

Hiro: W-What?

Cass: If you're telling the truth, I want to see your pockets.

She began to inspect his pockets, feeling for any signs of his megabot that he uses during his bot-fights. After a while, she felt something metallic when she patted on the jacket pocket.

Cass: Ah-haaaaa…

She said it with a smug on her face as she pulled out something from the pocket; a small, black figurine with a green smile on its face. Hiro simply stared in shock; he was caught.

Cass: Hiro, you WERE bot-fighting.

Hiro: Uh-uh I-I…

_Slap!_

Quickly, Hiro found himself sitting on his butt on the floor. Next thing he knew, he felt a stinging pain on his cheek. He then looked at his angry aunt, and saw that her right hand was held upwards. Did she just slap him? In all of his life, she had never laid a hand on him, or Tadashi before, no matter how angry she was. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard her venomous voice.

Cass: Hiro Hamada, I can't believe you! You went back on the word you said about NEVER botfighting again.

Hiro was disappointed, so he tried to explain why.

Hiro: W-Well, you see,

But he was immediately cut off

Cass: Why do you even DO this Hiro? Don't you understand how dangerous bot-fighting is? You could get hurt or even worse!

Hiro had no thoughts on what she was saying, but he found himself backing away as she walked towards him. But he decided to speak up anyways.

Hiro: I survived before, and I can do it again!

Cass: You must think I'm some type of ATM machine to be able to bail you out all these times! Not to mention, who's gonna bail you out if you get caught like last time?! Tadashi's not here anymore, and we're going through a money crisis right now!

Hiro pointed to his aunt when she mentioned the last part.

Hiro: THAT'S WHY! Ever since your café is going down the drain, I've been wanting to help you raise the money to pay your bills for the house! Bot-fighting gets me a LOT of money!

Cass listened onwards; now she understands why Hiro still goes out bot-fighting. But the risk was too much for this.

Cass: It doesn't matter! If you weren't so quick or smart enough to escape them, you'd...

Cass just sighed, and gave him a glare that sends child down his spine.

Cass: Hiro Hamada, for too long, I've been putting up with you and your botfighting BS. But no more…

She then pointed to the stairs.

Hiro: W-What, Aunt Cass?

Cass: Go upstairs to your room. You are grounded for a solid 3 months! That means; no video games, no TV, no computer, no hanging out with your friends...

Hiro: What about my bot?!

Cass: You've lost you bot.

Hiro grew shocked. He stood up as he attempted to reason with her one more time.

Hiro: W-What? Y-You've gotta be kidding me, Aunt Cass. I'm doing this to HELP you.

Cass then turns to look at him.

Cass: Oh yeah?! You, constantly going out in the nighttime, getting arrested, causing me to spend hundreds of fucking dollars to bail you out, and therefore putting me in further debt, increasing our risk of become homeless?! Yeah, that's very much helping me out, Hiro!

Hiro felt a little bit hurt of what his aunt was saying, and was even shocked at her swearing at him. But for some reason, he didn't stop and shouted as he walked besides her to her stairs,

Hiro: Then why didn't you've just left me?! To save you all of this trouble of debt?!

Cass: Well, if that's what it's gonna take then maybe I should've left you! Maybe I should've just left you behind bars, leaving you there for a very long time! I doubt I would miss a lawbraker that much!

These sentences; these 2 sentences that the young boy heard left him shocked to the very core. His mouth dropped down agape as he failed to comprehend what he just heard. He would never that that his beloved aunt, of all people would say such harsh words. Soon, he struggled to blink back tears as he tried understand what just happened.

Cass: Did you not hear me?! I said go upstairs to your room, or else,

Hiro gasped and ran upstairs to his room. Soon, he ran upstairs to his room and sat down on his bed. Once he heard his aunt walking to her room, he then remembered what happened before, and thought about what she said. Did she really think of all this about him…he thought of this some more. He was so busy with trying to earn his aunt some more money for his café that he didn't stop to think about how this affects his aunt. He was correct; all of these times bot-fighting…it was really putting in so much stress to the family…or what's left of it.

Hiro leaned his head back down on his bed, pressed his hands again this forehead, and began crying silently.

Hiro: *sniffles*…I'm sorry, Aunt Cass…I didn't mean to upset you this much…you don't deserve a nephew that causes…

He then had a flashback, of when the fire at the SFIT has happened; when Professor Callaghan started it in order to use his microbots…when his brother Tadashi ran in to save him…only for the sacrifice to be meaningless. Those microbots, the ones HE invented, causing him, and his aunt despair after the fire, and it almost caused him, his new friends, and a rich company man their lives as well. Seeing all of these memories, made his heart ache more and more.

Hiro: …So much pain…*sniffles* to everyone else…

The rest of the time, he remained there, crying to himself silently.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cass has just stomped into her room, clutching Megabot on her left hand. Still fuming after what had happened, she tossed Megabot into her bed, and began pacing back and forth to take a breather.

Cass: Oh, why can't he just listen to me for once? For once?!

She pinched her nose in frustration again, before sitting down to think about this some more. She rubbed her forehead with her hands to clear her mind some more. Cass thought back to the first time Hiro made his first bot when he was 4, back then when things were so simple. So…innocent. If only she'd known what this would do to him in the future…then, about is microbots. The inventions, which made her so proud of him. The inventions; that got him into the SFIT where he could put his knowledge to the test. The inventions…that put them into so much chaos in the first place, with loosing Tadashi…

Tadashi…Tadashi…

That was a name she hadn't said in months. The name that she was hoping to forge in due time.

Cass: Oh Tadashi, if only you're here right now…

She just sighed to herself; if only she'd were Hiro's mother, then she would actually know how to deal with such a rebellious nephew…she's not like her sister, and in her mind; she'll never be…It was then, she remembered something she'd done to him, having slapped him in the cheeks. She'd never been known to do that to her kids. And then there was what she had said to him.

Cass*flashback*:  _Maybe I should've just left behind those bars! I doubt I'll be missing a law breaker that much!_

Cass widened her eyes in horror; that sentence that she shouted to him without thinking about it…those hurtful words that no doubt would send any child to heartbreak. And that's the thing; Hiro's still a child. He maybe a college student, but's still 14 years old. He doesn't know any better.

Cass then placed her face in her hand, before beginning to cry silently to herself.

Cass: …I'm sorry, Rita. I tried so hard to raise your sons…I'm such a failure…

* * *

So, for the remainder of the night, both Hamadas began crying over their actions that they've now began regretting. From this moment on, however, something will happen that will change their lives, and bring them closer to one another than EVER before…


	3. Planning

The next morning was relatively quiet for the Hamadas. Ever since last night, both of them remained relatively silent towards one another, in a silent treatment kind of way. Even though both of them feel regret for what has happened (Hiro for bot-fighting illegally, and Cass for slapping and haunting Hiro with these harmful sentences), but neither of them apologized to each other.

This morning, Cass was tending to what's left of the customers that still attend to the café. The Lucky Cat Café used to be a popular restaurant, but customers say the look seems out-of-date, and the employees were beginning to grow more sluggish and irate. Not to mention, other cafés beginning to rise more successfully. She approached a family of customers, still thinking of what has happened last night, and is currently thinking about how to make it up to Hiro for what happened. She was so lost in her thoughts that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going, and she bumped into a passerby, spilling some of her juice.

Cass: *gasp* Oh my goodness! Miss, I am so sorry about that.

She went over to clean up the mess in her shirt, but the woman simply raised her hands.

Woman: No, Nonono. It's fine, really.

Cass: Are you sure, ma'am?

The woman nodded, though a look of irritation is present in her face.

Cass: I'm sorry. I-I'm going through a tough time right now. M-My café's going through hell and-and,

But the woman shook her head and raised her hand.

Woman: Listen, okay? It's alright. I mean, it's not like this is a brand new shirt that my husband got me for our anniversary. In case you don't know,

She gave Cass a look.

Woman: We've ALL got problems.

Cass just heard her scoff as she walked away. She shook her own head and placed her hand on her forehead. At this time, Hiro was coming downstairs with his backpack. He looked at the mess, and looked at her with concern.

Hiro: Aunt Cass, are you okay? What happened?

Cass just shook her head and looked at Hiro.

Cass: Rude customers. I accidently bumped into this woman, a-and she just scoffed at me and walked off. I ruined her shirt that her husband got for her anniversary.

Hiro: I...I'm sorry, Aunt Cass.

Cass looked at him, and gave him a pained smile.

Cass: Thank you, Hiro.

There was another ringing at the front door, and both of the Hamadas turned around. It was Hiro's friends; the germ phobic Wasabi, the tough no-nonsense Gogo Tomago, the sweet, chemist Honey Lemon, and the laid-back comic freak Fred.

Gogo: Sup, Hamada boy? You ready?

Hiro smiled a bit upon seeing his friends.

Hiro: Hey guys, I'm coming over. Hold on,

He then turned to his aunt, both of them looking at each other for a while. They're still a bit upset over what had happened last night, so this seemed a little bit awkward.

Cass: Well, I guess this is goodbye for now, honey.

Hiro nodded, smiling shyly.

Hiro: Yeah. Well,

He placed his hands in his pockets.

Hiro: Bye, Aunt Cass. I love you.

Cass: I love you too, honey.

Both of them remained in their position for a while. Hiro then turned around and walked over to his friends, before stopping to look back at his aunt. Both of them remained looking at each other, their minds screaming,  _"Hug him!" "Hug her!" "What happened, happened, dummy." "Don't wuss out!"_ But Hiro just turned around, and walked over to his friends.

* * *

Once they were outside, Honey Lemon was the first to ask Hiro.

Honey: Hiro, what's wrong? Did something happen between you and your aunt last night?

Hiro glanced at her, seeing a look of sympathy in her face.

Hiro: *sigh* It's…a long story, Honey Lemon.

Fred: Come on, little fella. You can tell us.

Hiro was a bit uncomfortable.

Hiro: W-Well…Aunt Cass and I…we're going through a financial crisis.

The other friends were shocked to hear shocked to hear such horrible news about what's going with their friend. Honey immediately went and hugged him.

Honey: I'm so sorry, Hiro. I-Is there anything we can do?

Fred nodded in agreement.

Fred: Yeah, I mean my parents and I have millions of dollars; we can lend in some of them.

Wasabi: Yeah, and if there's a slight chance that you guys DO lose your home-

Gogo: You two can stay with any one of us.

Hiro smiled at them, before looking down, a look of guilt in his eyes.

Hiro: Thank you guys, very much. But…*sigh* I don't know. This IS kinda my fault.

Gogo: Why?

Hiro: Well, since my home's going through the money crisis, we've been trying to…get large amounts of money soon, or we'll get evicted.

Honey and the rest were now curious.

Honey: What did you do?

Hiro: …Bot-fighting.

All the others widened their eyes in shock.

Wasabi: Hiro, why were you bot-fighting? You know that your aunt is gonna kill you?

Hiro: …She knows. Just last night; we got in an argument, and…well,

His voice began to break a little bit.

Honey: What happened?

Hiro breathed in a little bit.

Hiro: …she…she slapped me...and said that she doubt she'd miss a lawbreaker THAT much anyways…she was referring to me…

All the others widened their eyes again in shock. Did she really say that to him? No, there's no way she could've meant that. Hiro then wiped away a tear beginning to stream down from his eye.

Hiro: A-And the worst part is…she's right. Those microbots, Callaghan's plans…Tadashi's death…they were all because of ME…

Honey didn't waste another second before hugging him.

Honey: Oh, Hiro. What happened wasn't your fault.

Fred nodded.

Fred: Yeah, there's no way you could've known what was about to happen. I'm certain your aunt knows this.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

Honey: She's probably saying them because she's just mad, she didn't mean them, probably.

He then heard Honey telling him,

Honey: If you ask me though, that doesn't excuse her from touching you like that. She has NO right to do that.

Hiro solemnly nodded in agreement. He was glad that he has his friends to be by his side no matter what.

Then Gogo just wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

Gogo: Come on, Hiro. Maybe spending the day with us at school will help you forget about this, okay?

Hiro looked at her; normally a tough, sarcastic, no-nonsense girl, she DOES have a soft, caring side. He smiled at her, nodding at her in agreement.

Hiro: You're right. Maybe I will. Well, wanna head out?

The gang nodded in agreement, before heading off to the San Fransokyo Institution of Technology.

From the inside, Cass had watched the scene, and smiled at such a lovely sight. She's glad that her nephew has some friends that pulled him out from the darkness of his mourning. Cass sighed to herself again, wondering why couldn't life simply give her, and her nephews a happy, normal life like ANY family?

Voice: HEY! Where's our food?!

Cass turned back to see the father of the family she was supposed to give the order to.

Cass: Yes; I'll be RIGHT there with you, sir.

She then approached the family with their order.

* * *

Nearby, on another table, are two middle-aged people sitting near the glass-window. Both of them have been ordered a cup of coffee. They're Randall and Rebecca. Rebecca didn't like the taste of coffee; it didn't have the same nourishing taste as blood. Randall on the other hand, doesn't seem to care. If anything; he likes it.

Rebecca: Blegh, this coffee tastes awful. How the hell do you like this?

Randall smirked at her, shrugging.

Randall: I've been eating human food and drinks more often than not.

Rebecca shook her head, looking down at her coffee. Sure she used to like coffee, but even since her brother created that virus and turned her, she's grown out of her old habits, and enjoyed her new life. Though, she'll admit; she does miss parts of her old life. Randall looked at her, with a look of curiosity.

Randall: Tell me something, Becky. Do you miss your old life?

Rebecca eyed her brother.

Rebecca: Well, truth be told; yes. I do, a little bit. I missed being able to drink some water, eat some food, and be able to…be a normal woman.

Randall raised his eyebrow.

Randall: Don't worry Rebecca; you can still eat and drink in your new life.

Rebecca looked at him.

Rebecca: I know that; and believe me I've tried. But…it's just not the same. The food does not taste as good. Water makes my throat itchy, and I'm very allergic to garlic.

Randall looked at her in concern.

Randall: I know, Becky. Life's not as peachy as they say it is. But that's why I wanted to rid the world of its evil.

Then, just as he or she is about to say anything else, they both heard talking at another table. It was Cass, and she was trying to calm down another frustrated customer.

Cass: S-Sir, please I need you to calm down, okay.

Man: Today's my son's 10th birthday, and not only did you my order, but you also have the nerve to say that he's so spoiled?!

Cass nodded, hands shaking a bit as they were raised.

Cass: I know, I know. That was out of line. Please sir, things have not been going too well with me and my family.

The man slammed his hands, making what's very few of the customers jump and look at them. The wife looked around and tried to sooth her husband.

Woman: Okay, honey. Please, she's right on ONE thing; you need to relax. You're scaring everyone else.

The man looked at her, then at Cass.

Man: That doesn't matter; you just…

He clenched his fist and took in several deep breaths.

Man: I'll take the check.

He raised his hand in a gesturing manner.

Cass: B-But sir,

Man: CHECK.

He spoke to her in a deep voice, making Cass flinch.

Cass: B-But…*sigh*…yes sir.

She pulled out the tip from her pockets and gave it to him, who he basically yanked it from her hand in anger, before he and his family stood up.  _"*sigh* There goes another patch of hard-earned and much needed money."_ She thought to herself.

Man: *sigh* This place has gone downhill. Come on guys; let's head over to the Estuary Restaurant. They have MUCH better service there.

They soon exited the café, leaving an upset Cass. Randall looked at her with a look of sympathy. He saw another employee approaching Cass to comfort her, but she simply shrugged it off, saying something to her before walking back upstairs. She probably wanted to be alone. Randall turned back to Rebecca.

Randall: You see what I mean? Selfish people, people who are aware of their actions and their consequences but do them anyways…*sigh*…it's amazing how despicable the human race can be.

Rebecca: Damn…you have some serious issues with humanity.

Randall nodded in agreement.

Randall: Not to mention; they've also been damaging our home planet. Overhunting other species, destroying forests, hell; we could've lost the polar ice caps if it weren't for that large, greedy Weyland-Yutani and their, 'atmospheric synthesizer' in 2016.

Rebecca nodded in agreement. Then, as Randall looked at the coffee, Rebecca brought up something.

Rebecca: Hey, didn't you say that you wanted to look for a bride?

Randall looked at her.

Randall: So?

Then, he widened his eyes.

Randall: Wait a second…

He then turned to the stairs, where Cass has just gone. Hmm, she appears to be beautiful, is very kind with a nice voice. And from before, she seems to have a boy she was raising.  _"Hmm, I think…she could be it. She could be my perfect bride."_ This thought made Randall smile.

Randall: Rebecca, I think I've found her. The perfect bride; beautiful, and full of maternal instincts for our next generation.

Rebecca looked at him, and smiled.

Rebecca: For real?

Randall smiled.

Randall: We won't be alone anymore.

Rebecca: Perfect…but…wait, how exactly are we gonna turn her? We can't bite her exactly, she's gonna get suspicious.

Randall: Hmm…lemme think.

He moved his eyes around a bit, pondering on how to get to her without causing attention. Then, his ear picked up on some running water upstairs. He looked up, and thanks to his advanced senses, could tell what's happening.

From upstairs, Cass was using her fridge's water filter to fill up the water for her cup. She was of course, upset. After filling up her water, she walked over to her sofa, where her pet cat, Mochi was lying on his back, sound asleep. Cass just smiled and pet his tummy, making Mochi purr to himself.

Back downstairs,

Randall: That'll work.

Rebecca looked at him. Randall looked back at her.

Randall: Rebecca, I've got an idea.

He then leaned forward, and told her what he's gonna do. Rebecca widened her eyes at his idea, and nodded, though she was unsure.

Rebecca: Uh-huh, and how do you plan on doing that? You know she's not gonna like intruders. And again, how are gonna infect her? Doesn't a human become one of us when we bite one?

Randall then raised his index finger, as to stop her.

Randall: THAT'S the thing; we don't NEED to. One of the new updates I've done with my weapon is its now waterborne. I can insert the weapon into any liquid surface and it'll remain in the water without dissolving.

Rebecca raised her eyebrows in interest.

Rebecca: Wow. How many more updates with your weapons have you developed?

Randall gave her a smile.

Randall: A lot; and PLEANTY more to come as well. To make the next generation better and stronger than the last.

Rebecca: Ooh, can't wait to see how well this'll go out. So, when do you plan on doing this?

Randall looked upstairs, then at the customers. The place still has people. And its bright daylight. He shook his head.

Randall: Sometime in the afternoon. The place is not doing so well, so it'll probably close early. Don't worry, the plan will soon fall in place.

He looked down when he said the last part. Rebecca scoffed, making Randall look up.

Randall: What?

Rebecca: You're talking to yourself again.

Randall then looked down, a little bit embarrassed. But he soon overlooked it, as he envisioned himself holding Cass in bridal style, overlooking the new generation to rid the world of sinners and make them better than people.

What will happen next will shake the Hamadas and change their lives forever…


	4. Successful Intrusion

Later that evening, all was a little quiet down at the Lucky Cat Café. Not a whole lot of other customers have been coming along, in fact the last ones that arrived was about 5 hours ago. Due to this, Cass was able to close the restaurant early. Not that it really mattered due to the fact that she didn't make a whole lot of money.

Right now, she's sitting down at one of the tables of the café, busy counting the money she HAD earned today. She was not pleasant with what she has;

$12…$15…$18…$25…And $32…That's all she has earned today…

This is terrible; unlike the last time she has actually earned money, it was yesterday, and all she earned was $65.30, and that is a tiny FRACTION from her usual payload of money. As if it couldn't get any worse…oh wait, it could. Cass just sighed at the memory coming back for the rental money. It's about August 24, 2032, 4 more days until the realtor comes in to collect the house and restaurant. She hopes that she could make enough money by then. As of right now, she doesn't even has a THIRD the requirement rental money.

Cass: Oh dear…

She then looked at the clock on the wall; it was 6:42 PM, almost time for Hiro to leave the university. Cass just placed her hand on her forehead; she still hasn't found a way to make it up to Hiro for those harmful words, and she certainly didn't mean to slap him. Sure this is partly his fault, but still…what she did was WAY out of line, especially for someone like her.

Cass: *sigh*…I hate this…what happened to the good old days?

Cass could very well remember the time when Hiro was a little boy; back when things were so…innocent. The times, that whenever the mood struck her, she would tickle the life out of the little child, or kiss away his boo-boos when he gets a small scrape…back when she was so forgiving to him, and Tadashi, like when him and Tadashi sent Mochi flying with tiny rocket boots.

She decided that she wasn't gonna sit around and mope. She decided to head upstairs and cook up some dinner for the both of them, hoping that SOMEHOW, all of this would get figured out, even though in the back of her mind, she knew that this won't happen.

* * *

On the outside of the café, Randall was sitting down on the bench near a bus stop. He looked at the sun, "admiring" the beautiful scenery of red-orange across the skies. In reality, he was bidding his time, waiting for Cass to leave the building, so he can infect a cup with some of his weapon. How he's gonna do that? Well,

Randall looked around to make sure he's alone, before he pulled out a water bottle, filled with water.

Randall: To see if it works.

He placed a hand in his jacket pocket, before pulling out a syringe, which was enlabled 'Queen'. It was filled with blue liquid. He opened the water bottle and pointed the syringe tip at the top.

Randall: Now…just a small drop, so it won't be noticeable.

He pushed the piston slightly, and a small droplet poured into the bottle. The blue liquid flowed across the water bottle before changing color to match the drinking water.

Randall: Now…

He placed a finger on his watch, and a laser was briefly shown, before a holographic screen was displayed, emitting from the watch. The screen showed a microscopic view of the water. It showed; a type of virus with a similar appearance to the HIV variant of virus. Randall nodded and smiled.

Randall: Good. Healthy…and deadly.

He then placed the syringe carefully back into his pocket, and placed the water bottle back into the bag as well, before he continued to wait in the bench. He could hear his future bride's heartbeat, and the blood flowing across the body. It was delicious, no doubt about that, but he was trained to keep his bloodlust under control. Rebecca…well, she was getting better, but she needs better control. He shook his head at his younger sister's attempts, and was glad that she wasn't here to do the work. Right now, she's at home tending to the infected dogs.

Time has passed, and Randall still waited. He's a very patient man, so he's used to waiting. Then he heard a buzzing sound coming from the inside of the building.

* * *

On the inside of the building, Cass was just finishing up setting up some dinner for both herself and Hiro. She has served up some chicken wings for him; he loved her wings. According to him, she makes the best kind of chicken wings. The memories of him smiling at the taste make her smile warmly to herself. She also left some gummy bears as dessert for him when dinner is over.

_BZZZ. BZZZ_

She felt something vibrating in her back pocket. Cass fished it out; her phone was showing her a text message. It was from Hiro. She just sighed to herself, thinking that Hiro may've ran off again, probably bot-fighting again. He must've snuck out his bot while she wasn't looking. She tapped the phone and looked at the text.

_Hiro: Hey there, Aunt Cass. I don't feel like walking home with my friends tonight. Do you think you can pick me up?_

Cass looked at the text, inwardly relieved that he didn't go bot-fighting. He must've paid attention this time. She then texted;

_Cass: Sure thing, baby. I'm coming over. Love you._

She placed the phone back into her pocket as she walked around the table and to the stairs.

Back on the outside, Randall was still waiting when he saw Cass walking outside with her car keys. He eyed her as she first locked the door, then walked to the car, opening the door.

Randall: Hmm…wonder where she's going…

He waited for a while as she entered her car and started the engines. He could see her sigh, before shaking her head as she drove away. He wondered what has happened with her, as he could sense her sadness.

Randall: Oh well, once I'm done here, your sadness will soon go away.

He looked around to make sure he's all alone. The city seems to be quiet at this time, with very little activity going on except for the sightings of some sparrows flying about.

Randall: …Alright, all clear.

He then walked up to the doors of the café; the paint job seems to be alright for the most part, although some spots seem to rotting off the walls. Randall shook his head as he inspected the building some more. Briefly wondering how he's gonna get inside, he walked over to the left, hands on his back.

Then, he saw a window leading to the 3rd floor to the building. It was left open, to allow fresh air into the building. Randall smirked to himself.

Randall: This will be easier than I thought.

He then ran over to a spot near the window, in the alleyway between the café and another building. He then crouched downwards, and with agility enhanced for a normal human being, landed on one wall, then he bounced off and landed on the café's wall.

Randall repeated this 3 more times until he was able to land near the window. Just before he slipped off from the wall, he was able to grab the ledges of the window and hoist himself upwards.

Soon, Randall was able to land inside the room on his feet. No noise was made at all. He took in several quick breaths through his nose to see if there was anyone else on the inside.  _"Aright, all clear."_ Randall thought to himself. He then told himself to relax a little bit, and loosened his tense muscles before walking over towards the stairs. He didn't notice a red box in the left corner of the room, with a thinner, darker red strip going along the center, only paused at by a purple circle. In the perspective of the circle, a camera is on, showing the man walking down the stairs.

And it's recording…

* * *

Meanwhile, Randall was already down the stairs, and he saw what appeared to be the living room. He took a look around, inspecting the design.

Randall: Hmm, it's not too bad. Some parts of it DO look a little bit like they need fixing, however. And,

Randall then turned to look at a picture; the picture shows a woman holding onto one boy around her arms, with another, younger boy on top of both of them. He immediately recognized the woman in the picture as his future bride.

Randall: Hmm, so she has 2 kids. I wonder what happened to the other one…oh well,

He shrugged. Then he placed his hand on the portrait and took a closer look at Cass in the photo.

Randall: Doesn't matter. Soon, when I'm done here, you'll see that it's pointless to get attached to a retched human child, and you and I can raise a BETTER set of children.

Randall then walked over to the kitchen, where he saw there were some plates of food set up. There was some chicken wings, round pasta, and on one end, there was a bottle of water, and a bag of gummy bears, while in the other side, there was a glass of wine.

Randall: Okay…the boy is 14, so he can't drink wine yet...at least I don't THNIK so. So, yep, that's her set of food. Now for the magic trick to happen,

He walked over to the table, and from his pocket, he pulled out the syringe. Slowly, as if savoring the moment, he began mumbling to himself.

Randall: Now, as Randall Matelli approaches the wine bottle, he contemplates on how excited he's gonna be when his new bride comes over to his house, mouth caked in red, having tasted her own child's blood, the first of many a human that is.

He then leaned over to where the wine, and held the syringe upwards, dramatizing the moment some more.

Randall: After that, we can raise the next stronger, better generations of my new kin. And within time, we'll kill off most of humanity, and enslave and harvest the rest. Soon, Earth will have a new…okay, at this point I'm just rambling onwards and being redundant, so let's just skip to the end.

He then placed his thumb at the piston, and pressed down on it. The syringe pressed out a tiny droplet, and it fell into the wine.

_In the microscopic world, the droplet was poured into the wine, and soon, at least billions of these viruses are now floating about in the wine. Thanks to their waterborne nature, they can survive here indefinitely until their first host arrives._

In the outside world, Randall looked at the wine, then pulled out a scanner in his watch. Briefly scanning it, he could the microscopic view of the virus floating about.

Randall: Good. That's very good indeed.

Suddenly, he heard a low rumbling sound, like that of a car engine. Widening his eyes, he ran towards the window, and saw Cass's car pulling in through the driveway.

Randall: Damn, she's back so soon? I've gotta go.

With a speed so fast that anyone looking at him would only see a blur, Randall sped across the apartment, up the stairs and back towards the window. He then jumped off from the window, and down onto the alleyway ground, relatively unscathed, before speed walking out of the place and into the streets once again. He took a look back, and saw the car parking in one of the spots in the lot. Thankfully, they didn't suspect a thing, making Randall sigh internally. Then, he clenched his fists and did a "Boo-Yah" move.

Randall: I did it, I finally did it. Rebecca and I won't be alone anymore.

_Bzz Bzz_

He heard the familiar sound of his phone vibrating. Randall knew who it was.

Randall: Oh, that must be her. Hehe, talk of the devil.

He pulled out his phone and called her.

Randall: Yes, Rebecca? Oh, it went very well…no I didn't get caught…no I didn't leave any evidence…hmm, about maybe, 20 hours or so. We just have to wait right now…it won't be long.

He smiled to himself, proud of what he has accomplished. He hoped things would continue to go his way…


	5. Metamorphosis Part 1: Nightmares

The drive to Cass's home wasn't too long for both Cass and Hiro. The institute wasn't so far, and Hiro did say he was a bit tired after everything that has happened.

In the car, Hiro was simply looking ahead, thinking about something. Cass looked at him for a brief moment, wondering if he's alright. Deciding to break the awkward silence, she decided to turn on the radio. Hiro heard the radio talking and his eyes moved towards his aunt.

Cass: Well, things are a little bit silent in here, so hey, I thought maybe we could simply, you know, listen to some radio, and uh…help it clear our minds of what happened, alright?

Hiro juts gave her a small smile, while shrugging. Then,

News reporter:  _And in this news, there are 3 cases of missing children; a 15 year old Japanese boy named Terrance Suldan, another 15 year old boy of African American descent named Rodrick Johnson, and a 12 year old Indian boy named Alan Matelli. If you have children, especially boys, keep them indoors at all times._

Cass and Hiro both looked at the radio in shock. Cass was especially concerned; sure there have been disappearance, but its, rather rare for teenagers to disappear.

News reporter:  _If you have children, then please keep them indo-_

Before the news reporter can continue, Cass quickly turned it off.

Cass: Okay, probably not the best idea.

Hiro: Agreed.

For a few seconds, neither of them spoke to one another, until,

Cass: So, how's classes?

Hiro: Hmm?

Cass: I said, how are classes?

Hiro then told her what has happened during his time at the SFIT; about how Fred messed up Gogo's magnetic bike, as he was trying to decorate it with black coloring, for he wanted her bike to look like the Ghost Rider, and make it look cooler. The result went…well, as you would expect...poor soul. He also described how Honey Lemon, with her chemistry fascination, caused her lab to blow up in pink…again. Unfortunately, Wasabi got his priceless, $40 leather jacket engulfed by the pink puff in the process…and his hair too. Cass just laughed at what she was hearing; sounded like an insane place to be.

Cass: Wow. Don't you ever get yourself thinking "I must be going crazy"?

Hiro chuckled as he ran his fingers through his spikey hair.

Hiro: More times than you can possibly imagine.

Cass: Hahaha oh my goodness. I'm glad I wasn't there.

Hiro: I don't need you suffering the craziness there like I was, too.

Cass just had to laugh some more. Eventually, the Hamadas made it back to the café. As they got out, they didn't notice a man just walking away from the restaurant, with a smile on his face.

* * *

Once everything was done and put away, Cass took Hiro upstairs to the living room, where there was the main course waiting for them. Hiro looked at his dinner plate, and was shocked that there were gummy bears.

Hiro: Uh, Aunt Cass, you placed gummy bears? In a dinner table?

He began to grow a small smile on his face, before Cass butted in.

Cass: Hold it, mister. This is just for tonight. Don't get used to it.

Hiro understood, and slouched down with a pout in disappointment, Cass just had to smile and ruffle his hair a bit. Later on, dinner was beginning, and everyone began chowing down on their meals. Mochi the Cat was being fed with typical cat food. Cass began to tell Hiro all of her, "misadventures" while he was away.

Cass: And then this one rude customer just kept on going, "Juice! JUICE!"

Hiro bit back his tongue to keep him from giggling a bit. Cass's exaggeration of the story, no matter how old he was, was too funny NOT to laugh at. Cass meanwhile sighed, and picked up a glass of wine.

Cass: Drove me insane, this crazy woman. I could've sworn her cries for juice would fit so well as a honking sound of a ship horn.

Hiro couldn't hold in a laugh at the thought of this giant, fat lady crying out, "JUICE!" in place of a ship horn. Cass just smiled warmly at the sight; seems like he had mostly gotten over last night. To herself she thought,  _"You know what, if HE can move on quickly, then perhaps so should I."_ , before taking a drink from her wine.

* * *

_In the microscopic world, the virus continued to float around aimlessly, waiting for their host to take them inside their body so they can get to work. Suddenly, the inside shook and it felt as if something was lifting them up. It was Cass, and she was about to drink the infected wine._

_As the giant lips made contact with the glass, the wine began pouring out from the glass and into her mouth. The virus' chance had come. Soon, they began to flow inside the mouth._

* * *

Cass then took a zip of some of the wine, before gulping it down. She liked the taste of wine, and wanted to drink some more, which she did.

After dinner, Hiro and Cass went their separate ways. Hiro went to his room to do…something, as he was banned from everything electronic due to him being grounded. And Cass decided to stay behind watching some horror movies with Mochi.

* * *

About an hour passed, and Cass was just watching Friday the 13th, the original, that is. She never really liked these movies, but at the same time, she couldn't help but watch them over and over again.  _"Perhaps it's something like…I don't know the term…Guilty Pleasure! That's what it is. This is perhaps something of guilty pleasure, that is."_ Cass thought to herself. Mochi just simply purred, making her smile and rub his back again.

Then, he felt herself getting dizzy for a brief moment.

Cass: Phew. What was that?

She grabbed her forehead for a brief moment, before shaking her head. That was a mistake, as she soon quickly felt a headache.

Cass: Owowowowow. Dammit, owww. Phew, okay. Not a good idea.

She kept her hand on her forehead for a while until her arm felt tired. She decided to ignore the pain for right now, and decided to continue watching the movie. After a while, she fluttered her eyes some more at the pain at her head.

Cass: Oww…what's going on? I felt fine before…so why am I getting a headache? *sigh* I'm gonna go and get some medicine.

Deciding on this, Cass walked towards the kitchen, and opened a cabinet door in order to find some medical pills. Once she opened the door, she found a small can of pills made to treat headaches.

Cass: There we go.

Cass picked up the cabinet, and walked over to the fridge, and pulled out a water bottle. As she opened the can, Cass cringed and tensed her forehead a bit, for there was a sharp pain in her head again.

Cass: Ahhh…oh, man! That one was really bad!

Wanting this to be over with, she placed about 3 pills in her mouth, drank some water, and swallowed them quickly.

Cass: Oh…that's the stuff. Phew, that should make it go away soon.

Cass sighed again, and stood in place for a brief while, thinking about how she got the illness.  _"How did I get that?"_  Cass thought to herself.  _"I was perfectly fine before. It's May right now, no one in my café before appeared to be sick, and pollen doesn't make you have a headache! Hmm…it's probably the wine…Oh well; I hope the pills will make it go away, or at least lessen it by morning. What time is it?"_

Cass looked at her clock on the wall; about 8:15 PM. Not necessarily time for bed, but she needed rest for the day. Anyways, she probably needs to sleep after today. These past days have really stressed her out.

Cass: …Yeah, I should probably rest right now.

Cass agreed to herself on this decision and began walking upstairs to her room. Just as she walked across the hallways, she placed her hand on her head, not paying attention to her where she was going.

**Bump.**

Suddenly, she felt herself bumped against someone. After quickly regaining her composure, she looked at who she bumped into; it was Hiro.

Cass: Hiro, what are you doing outside of your room?

Hiro: Oh uh, sorry Aunt Cass. I was just going to take a shower.

Cass listened in, and nodded in response.

Cass: Oh, okay. Well, sorry for bumping into you, Hiro.

She stepped aside and walked over to her room. Hiro seemed a bit concerned for his aunt, and asked her,

Hiro: Are you okay, Aunt Cass? You don't look so good.

Cass turned back to look at him, and smiled.

Cass: I'm alright, Hiro. I'm alright; just got a headache, that's all.

Hiro remained unsure, but he didn't want to stress out his aunt, for he feared the headache would get worse.

Hiro: Alright. If you feel any worse, let me know. I'll have Baymax look at you.

Cass smiled.

Cass: Thank you, Hiro. Well, good night.

Hiro: Good night.

Both of the Hamadas then walked to the rooms they wanted to go in.

Soon, Cass got ready for bed. She'd already taken a nice, cool shower and placed on her sleeping dress. After she got her bed ready, she lied down, turned off the lights and turned on the air conditioner. Just like with Hiro, she's one of those people who aren't comfortable sleeping in total silence, for she is a light sleeper. Then, Cass closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. Thankfully, she didn't have to wait, for the medicine she took helped her out in making her sleep easier. After about 7 minutes, Cass soon began to fall unconscious, and sleep soon took over her mind…

* * *

_Cass soon awoke to a loud thudding noise. She quickly jolted herself upwards, and looked around her room. Nobody was around, and nothing fell. Cass then sighed in relief and was just about to fall asleep when,_

_**AAAAHHHH!** _

_A loud screaming can be heard from upstairs. It was Hiro, and he sounded like he was in pain. Cass gasped and instinctively ran off her bed, grabbed a nearby pocket knife and ran out of the room. Her baby nephew was in trouble, and it also sounded like someone else was in his room._ _**"Shit! Not my baby!"** _ _Cass thought to herself, she couldn't let her only family die in her watch. It's terrible enough to lose her sister, her brother in law, and her other nephew, Tadashi, but it would drive her insane if someone even lays their dirty fingers on her nephew._

_Cass quickly marched up the stairs, ignoring the burn in her lungs and loud beating of her heart as she ran. Eventually, she made it up to Hiro's room, and it was a mess. Books were flown across the room, cracks were formed in the walls, and even small stains of blood were spotted on the floor. Cass began to panic, but her eyes then moved to the center. What she saw…terrified her._

_What was in the middle of the room, was someone wearing a hooded cape so she couldn't see exactly who it was, but from the body frame, she could tell it was a woman, and she was on her knees, rocking herself back in forth, face invisible from view. But the appearance of the woman didn't frighten her; it was the fact that she was holding Hiro in her arms. There was a look of horror and pain all across his face, tears streaming down his eyes, arms grabbing onto his attacker in a futile attempt to push her off. Cass also noticed blood streaming down from his neck where the woman's face is. Accompanying the scene is the sound of…liquid being drained away, and the attacker…the monster, gulping them down like she was drinking out of a bottle…a bottle shaped like a life-sized human, and the cap to drink was on the neck. Slowly, Cass realized what was happening._

_Cass: No…no, nononono…that's…that's impossible…They're…they're not real. They're not real! T-THEY'RE JUST MYTH! I THOUGHT THEY WERE JUST A MYTH! HIRO!_

_She started screaming, but for some reason she couldn't move. Not out of fear, she was straining her body to go and save him. It's as if…something wasn't letting her move her legs._

_Cass: Oh god no, God, please let this be a dream. I…I've gotta hurt myself, then I'll wake up for sure._

_She grabbed the pocket knife, and jammed it into her shoulder. It was painful, but she didn't wake up. Cass yanked it out, and does this repeatedly; so many times that it lets blood flying everywhere. She felt tremendous pain across her arm, and looked at it to see patches of skin missing, sub coetaneous tissue clearly exposed, blood seeping outward. Yet, she still didn't wake up._

_Then, she heard a soft groan. With tears in her eyes, she saw the monster shaking her head violently, the sound of a deep, monstrous growling and flesh tearing audible for a brief moment as more blood was drained from Hiro. Soon, his skin began to grow grey, his body growing thinner and thinner, to the point where it was crumpling inwards, like a wrinkled surface. But what killed her the most what his face; more specifically his eyes. His bright, genius eyes, as they were fading away, were staring outwards._

_Right, at her…_

_Hiro's mouth opened wider, and with every ounce of strength he had, had his left hand reach out for her. He was pleading for help. But there was nothing she could do; she was frozen there against her will._

_Cass: I…I'm sorry, Hiro…I'M SORRY FOR EVERYTHING! I DIDN'T MEAN TO HIT YOU! I DIDN'T MEAN ANY OF THOSE NASTY WORDS I SAID LAST NIGHT! I LOVE YOU! I REALLY LOVE YOU!_

_She began crying uncontrollably, having finally let out her regrets and love for her boy…the child that she raised…like a son. But when she looked at him, Hiro's arm was already down, head still with eyes open, but hung there motionless. The worst part was the fact that his eyes never left hers as he died. And that was like a knife to her heart. Chances are, he may not have heard everything._

_But then, the sound of blood being drained stopped, and the monster's head lifted away from the neck, exposing a large, deep gash on his neck, a small chunk of the neck falling down. Cass's eyes widened and this made her terror change into something else; rage. Anger was boiling within her body, and she clenched the knife tightly. It was at this moment that she could finally move her legs, and Cass took advantage of this, and ran straight for her nephew's killer._

_Cass: YOU MOTHERFUCKER! I'LL TEAR YOU APAR-_

_She raised her knife out in the air to stab the monster, but her heart stopped when the killer's arm grabbed her wrist, preventing it from going any further. It wasn't even looking at her, and she could see the monster's body trembling a bit, followed by a laugh. Cass widened her eyes as the monster turned its head to look at her._

_And what she saw, terrified her; it was…HER. Herself, but with a look of malice, normally bright green eyes, now dark looking, like a black hole piercing at her soul. And her mouth…dear god, her mouth; it was covered in dark red blood, and with small bits of flesh hanging on her teeth. All of her teeth are jagged and sharp, with 2 of them extending down…fangs. The rest of them remained the same size, but not only were they super sharp, some small extra teeth appearing to stick out of the now blackened gum. Cass looked on in horror…this was her?_

_Then, its mouth opened, and through the faint sound of blood trickling, could hear a deep, demonic yet womanlike voice coming from her._

_Evil Cass: …_ _**Hello, Cassandra…** _

_Before Cass could react, she felt its left arm pull in towards her, and as she cried out in horror, she felt its forehead pressed up against hers…_

* * *

Immediately, Cass's eyes opened up and she took in a sharp gasp as she sat up. Hyperventilating through her nose, she felt vomit rising from her throat, and was about to enter through her mouth when she flung her hand to her mouth. She took in several deep breaths, and swallowed hard to keep it down. She placed her back on the bed, and closed her eyes in the attempt to calm her nerves.

After about 5 minutes, she soon began to calm her nerves. Her heart began to slow down, her bile beginning to settle, and her mind began to clear up some more. Cass sighed in relief, and then she released her mouth from her hands, and began to calm down. Then,

Cass: Hiro!

She remembered Hiro. Motherly instincts took over and she quickly ran out from her room and up the stairs to his room. She looked around, and saw her baby boy sound asleep in his bed. Cass approached him, and sighed in relief when there was no harm on his body.

Cass: Oh, thank god. It was only a dream. Phew,

She then moved over to his bed to take a closer look at him. She saw his face; a soft smile, like he never had a care in the world. Cass smiled, leaned forward and placed her lips on his cheeks. It stayed there for a while, before she pulls away, having given him a soft kiss.

Cass: *sigh* I love you, baby.

She then smiled, and walked away. But just as she approached the stairs, she felt something in her chest. Then,

*cough* *cough* *cough*

She accidently lets out a cough. It was a little too loud, as she heard Hiro snorting, before waking up.

Hiro: Ngh…what's happening? Aunt Cass? W-What are you doing up?

Cass just looked at him, and gave a shy, sheepish smile.

Cass: Uh…hi, Hiro.

Hiro looked at her, a bit confused, then his expression turned to worry.

Hiro: What happened to you? You look red. And your eyes,

Cass: What?

She looked at her skin; it was turning red, and she touched it for a brief moment. It was very warm. Hiro slowly got out of his bed, and approached her.

Hiro: Aunt Cass? Are you okay?

Cass nodded.

Cass: I-I'm fine.

But Hiro wasn't convinced.

Hiro: Let me see your forehead.

Cass complied, and Hiro pressed her hand against her forehead. Hiro widened his eyes, and pulled his hand back.

Hiro: Woah. You're heating up.

Cass: …What?

Hiro: Hang on, let me get Baymax.

He walked over to a red luggage, and said a simple word to activate.

Hiro: Ow.

Then, a series of bleeps and boops can be heard, and a while blob soon inflated. Soon, Hiro's healthcare companion, Baymax was activated.

Baymax: Hello, I am Baymax; your personal healthcare companion.

Hiro: Hey, Baymax. Listen, I need you to take a look at my aunt.

He pointed back to his aunt, and Baymax soon looked at her.

Baymax: I will scan you for injuries.

Cass looked at him, a bit confused? Injuries?

Baymax: Scan complete; you do not appear to suffer any external injuries. However, your internal body temperature seems to be rising quite high.

Hiro: How high?

Baymax's screen and it showed the body's temperature.

Baymax: Her body temperature is about; 103˚s F.

Hiro: 103? Jeez, Aunt Cass, I think you may be sick.

Cass looked at him, and nodded in agreement.

Cass: I know. I first felt this painful headache earlier today. I don't know what happened.

Baymax: While I was scanning,

His belly screen showed a diaphragm of what appears to be a type of virus.

Baymax: I have found an unidentified virus in your bloodstream. My recommendation is to take her to the hospital, and see what was happening with her. Because from what the look of this virus and what it's doing, leaving it untreated could be a serious problem.

Hiro was now filled with worry; a virus? An unknown type of virus at that? He looked at Cass with worry, and she had a worried expression as well.

Cass: How did I get that? Was it the wine?

Hiro shrugged.

Hiro: I don't know, I think we should listen to Baymax. Alright?

Cass thought about it for a brief moment, and then nodded in agreement. Hiro smiled and nodded, before looking back at Baymax.

Hiro: Thank you, Baymax. I'm satisfied with my care.

After saying that, Baymax was satisfied, and walked back over to his station, before deflating. Hiro then walked over to his closet, and began changing out of his pajamas.

Hiro: Don't worry, Aunt Cass. They'll just take a look at you, and maybe take great care of you.

Cass just nodded in agreement, before smiling.

Hiro: Well, what are you waiting for? Go get dressed. I know it's late, but I need you to get better.

Cass widened her eyes, and laughed for a little bit.

Cass: Oh, right. Right, sorry.

She just smiled back, and walked away from his room, before she arrived back into her room to go to her closet. She opened the closet and pulled out a short, purple shirt and long blue jeans. Cass then sighed, and shook her head. She still hasn't told him about her nightmare, and as of right now, she hasn't planned to just yet. Priorities…

Soon, she got dressed and walked outside of her room, before joining Hiro in the hallways, ready for the beginning of her unknown "metamorphosis".


	6. Metamorphosis Part 2: Assistance

As the Hamadas soon got into the car, Cass soon began to shiver her hands a little bit. Hiro looked at her with concern, and got closer to her.

Hiro: Aunt Cass, are you okay?

Cass nodded.

Cass: Yes, I'm alright. Just some chills, I can drive.

Hiro: Alright.

But Hiro knew she was NOT alright; there's some…unknown, freaky virus inside his AUNT. There's no telling what's gonna happen to her, and that frightens him. What if his aunt is about to get some type of disease like Ebola? Cass could see his concern, and said to him,

Cass: Don't worry, sweetheart. I'm pretty sure the doctors would…would…

He widened his eyes as he saw her briefly slumped forwards, and the car briefly lost control as they began to swirl out of the lane they were in. Hiro screamed for a bit, before taking control of the wheel, putting them in the right direction. Cass shriek for a bit, before coming to her senses.

Cass: Sorry! Sorry, Hiro!

Cass immediately took control of the wheel, and the car soon straightened, before eventually slowing down. Hiro immediately began to calm down, though he was hyperventilating for a while.

Cass: Sorry, Hiro. I just…feel like I'm about to fall asleep.

Hiro: Seriously?! While driving?!

Cass: It's not my fault! It's the virus! Probably!

Hiro: Jeez, Aunt Cass! Can't you let me drive?

Cass widened her eyes.

Cass: NO! You're 14 years old! You don't have a driver's license, and you could get pulled over!

Hiro: Aunt Cass,

Cass: Absolutely not, Hiro Hamada. I'M driving. Am I clear?

She spoke with a finality tone, and Hiro subsided.

Hiro: Okay…but if you pass out again, I'M taking the wheel, no ifs-ands-or buts.

Cass just scoffed, appalled by the idea. The rest of the drive was silent as they drove across the city. Hiro looked out at the city lights, the brightness countering against the otherwise complete darkness. There are a few people out tonight, not aware, nor concerned about their businesses. He had wondered, since they're in a financial crisis, not to mention with his aunt being sick, he wondered what's in stores for his future.

* * *

At last, they've arrived at the parking lot of the hospital. Like it was any other day, the hospital is bustling with people. Sure there is less at night then at the daytime, but still, the hospital receives lots of visitors none the less.

Cass parked near the entrance, and just as she stumbled outwards, she began to feel wobbly in her legs, forcing her to rest her back against the car.

Cass: Oh boy, my legs. I can barely feel them.

Hiro was stunned and immediately went over to her aid.

Hiro: Alright, Aunt Cass. I-I need you to lean over me, okay? It's pretty clear the virus is making you-

Then, Cass leaned forward, and there was a disgusting sound, following a splashing sound. She vomited.

Hiro: Really sick.

Cass just placed her hands in front of her.

Cass: I'll be fine-

Hiro: Don't you pull that BS on me. Come on,

He walked over her, and he placed her arms over his shoulders.

Hiro: Just lean on me.

Cass just sighed, rather weakly.

Cass: You're something, you know that, Hiro?

Hiro smiled back, showing his signature gap tooth.

Hiro: And right back at you, auntie.

Cass just chuckled weakly, before ruffling his hair.

Hiro: Now please, don't throw up on my shoulder.

* * *

Hiro: You almost threw up on my shoulder.

Cass: But *cough*, I didn't.

Hiro rolled her eyes, before shuddering. Soon, they approached the receptionist desk, where a receptionist is looking at a laptop. She turned to look at them.

Receptionist: Hello, how can I help-oh dear, are you okay, miss?

Cass tried to hold in a cough, before shaking her head.

Hiro: My medical robot scanned her, and detected a type of virus inside of her.

Now the receptionist is a bit concerned.

Receptionist: Is it…a type of flu virus? Zika virus?

Hiro shook his head.

Hiro: No. He stated that it was an unknown type of virus.

The receptionist was especially concerned now. The hospital has some cases of diseases with rare known viruses, but none were described as 'unknown'.

Receptionist: Um…okay, then. H-How long has she had this?

Hiro fumbled for a bit, wondering when was…oh, right; during dinner, about 4 hours ago.

Hiro: Oh, for about 4 hours. That long.

The receptionist hummed in response.

Receptionist: 4 hours; and why is she leaning on you?

Cass responded, a little too roughly.

Cass: Cause I can't feel my legs. I even vomited on the parking lot…twice.

Hiro pointed at her.

Hiro: Almost on my shoulder the second time.

Cass: Shut up!

The receptionist quickly understood as she gestured them to the nearby seats.

Receptionist: Alright, I'll call in a doctor, she'll be here shortly. Go and take a seat, please.

Hiro nodded and as the receptionist called in a doctor, had the both of them sat down at the chairs near a couple with their 3 year old daughter. The father heard the commotion and gestured his wife and kid to move to a different spot. But Hiro didn't care; he was too worried for his aunt.

Hiro: Aunt Cass, don't worry. Everything'll be fine.

Cass looked at him, before giving him a weak smile.

Cass: I hope so, sweetie. I hope so, too.

Cass just smiled and chuckled. Then, the doctor soon got out of the double doors; it was a woman in her late 40s with blond hair tied up to a low ponytail with blue eyes.

Doctor: Hello, there. My name is Doctor Britney, and I'll be your doctor for tonight. Are you Cassandra Hamada?

Cass nodded.

Cass: Yes, that's me.

Britney: Okay, good. If you can, please come with me to your room.

Cass nodded, but remained motionless.

Cass: Um, Hiro?

Hiro looked at her, but then remembered.

Hiro: Oh, right. I forgot about that.

He chuckled as he hoisted his aunt's arm against his shoulders. He did notice that she's a little bit lighter than normal.

Britney: What's wrong?

Cass: I can't feel my legs. Oooww…

She then placed her head on her forehead.

Hiro: There's an unknown virus in her bloodstream.

Britney was now shocked.

Britney: Unknown?

Hiro nodded. The doctor then gestured them over.

Britney: Oh, please come in. Follow me to your room.

Britney walked ahead, causing Hiro to follow her. Cass, for some reason is lighter than usual, making carrying her easier. As Hiro heard her moan, he tried his best to comfort her.

Hiro: Hold on, Aunt Cass. Things will be fine.

Cass slightly chuckled.

Cass: That's what I've been telling you, honey. *cough*

Hiro smiled, rolling his eyes. Soon, all three of them went over to the room numbered #97. Britney opened the door, and instructed Hiro.

Britney: Alright, now gently place her on her back into the bed.

Hiro quickly nodded and did what she instructed. Cass just groaned as she was gently set down, lying on her back.

Britney: Alright, now that that's taken care of, would you mind telling me your name, mister?

Hiro nodded.

Hiro: Yes, My name is Hiro Hamada, and I'm her nephew.

Britney nodded in response as she pulled out a thermometer.

Britney: How long has she had this, 'virus'?

Hiro then began pondering for a bit. He WAS unsure for a bit, but he answered to the best of his abilities.

Hiro: I'm not sure, but I think…she may had this since dinner last night, around maybe 7:15 PM. What time is it, now?

Britney looked at the clock.

Britney: Um, about 12:15 AM. And, has she shown any symptoms of this 'virus'?

Hiro nodded and mention how hot she was getting. Last time he checked, it was about 103˚F, she almost fell asleep in the car drive to the hospital, and about how she vomited twice in the parking lot. The second time it was almost on him. Thankfully she didn't.

Cass: That never happened, you little rascal.

Hiro: I said ALMOST, Aunt Cass.

Britney almost chuckled, but remained composed.

Britney: Alright, then. I need to check his temperature.

Britney used her thermometer and instructed Cass to open her mouth. When she did so, she placed it in, and looked at her thermometer; it was now about 105˚F. She gasped and widened her eyes in shock.

Britney: Hiro, it's getting bad, sweetie.

Hiro: W-What?

Britney: It's now 105˚F. She's burning up.

Now Hiro was panicking for his aunt.

Britney: I'm gonna go and fetch for some help. You just stay behind and…be with her, okay?

Hiro nodded and Britney ran off the room, leaving the two Hamadas alone once again. Hiro sat next to his aunt, and she held onto his hand.

* * *

Cass: Hey,

Hiro turned to look at his aunt, with a concerned look on his face. Cass simply held his hand.

Cass: Don't worry about me. I assure you; I'll be okay in the end.

She then gave his hand a gentle squeeze. Hiro smiled a bit, but then frowned again.

Hiro: B-But how can I get back home? W-Where will I stay for the night?

Cass smiled.

Cass: You have your friends.

Hiro: Oh…

Cass then smiled softly before frowning once more. She told him,

Cass: If they say you need to leave, you should do what they say.

Hiro began to grow tears.

Hiro: No, Aunt Cass. You're...you're my aunt. I can't leave you by yourself.

Cass tightened her hold on his hand.

Cass: Please, Hiro. Listen to me for once; just do what I say.

Hiro looked down, hands trembling against her warm hands as well.

Cass: Please, Hiro…do it for me…

He then moved his eyes to look at her, and he saw tears streaming down from her eyes, despite the forced smile. He really wanted to stay behind and tend to her, but…he'll let her down again…just like what he did the night before. He vowed to himself THAT night to make her see that he ISN'T a mistake, and Yeah she may not mean it, but…she sounded very serious. Cass saw that sorrowful look on his face again, the same look from a few nights ago. She looked at him with a saddened look, and spoke to him, doing her best to put on a gentle smile, tightening her hold on his hand.

Cass: Baby, listen to me...I love you, very much. You're far more special than anyone could ask for. Sure you made screw ups in the past, but hey *chuckles* who doesn't? Aliens?

Hiro chuckled along with her. Then, he nodded.

Hiro: Alright, Aunt Cass. I love you.

Cass smiled again, a genuine, caring smile.

Cass: Thank you, Hiro. I love you too.

Just before any of them continue on, Britney came back with some of the other doctors.

Britney: Alright, we need to do something.

Immediately, Hiro back away as the doctors got to work on her. They tried everything they can to cool her down. Hiro slowly backed away, inching towards the door. Eventually, one of the doctors noticed a boy inching towards the door.

Doctor: Britney, please get the child out of here. Don't want to risk spreading the virus.

Britney nodded and gestured Hiro out. She was expecting him to resist, but surprisingly he didn't, and soon left the room. As Hiro turned back to see his aunt, Britney tried to assure him.

Britney: Don't worry, Hiro. She's safe in our hands, alright?

Hiro looked at her, and nodded.

Hiro: Yes, Doctor Britney. Thank you very much.

Britney smiled.

Britney: Don't mention it, honey. Do you have any of your friends to take you home?

Hiro thought of it for a bit; he can call his friends, but he doesn't really want to bother them. But, what choice does he have at this point? Surely, they don't have

Hiro: Um, yes. I can call someone. She and I are close.

Britney nodded.

Britney: Okay, if you don't have your phone, you can use the receptionist's phone.

Hiro nodded, and smiled at her, which the doctor was glad to return.

Doctor: Britney,

Britney turned back to see the doctor, before she looked back.

Britney: I've gotta head back inside. We'll let you know if she's any better or worse. Goodnight, Hiro.

Hiro: Good night, doctor.

She then closed the door, leaving Hiro alone. He then pulled out the sheet of paper, showing the phone number. He then sighed and dialed up the number on his phone for Honey Lemon. As Hiro walked out into the main hallway, his phone vibrated a few times, and after the first 3 vibrates, he got an answer. It was Honey Lemon, and she doesn't sound too friendly.

Honey:  _Hello? Hiro? Why are you calling me in the middle of the night. I just got back from the SFIT._

Hiro gulped a bit; Honey doesn't sound too friendly when she woke up in the middle of the night...though to her credit, that actually seems understandable.

Hiro: Um, hey there Honey Lemon. Uh, can you come pick me up...at the hospital?

There was a short pause, then,

Honey:  _Hospital? W-Why? Are you okay?_

She now had a concerned tone upon recognizing her friend. Hiro was a bit worried about how she'll react to the news of his aunt being in the hospital.

Hiro: It's actually Aunt Cass.

Immediately, he heard her gasp.

Honey Lemon:  _W-What? W-Wait, what happened, is she okay?_

Hiro: I…I don't know, Honey Lemon. There was…was a virus in her bloodstream. An unknown type, that is.

Honey Lemon:  _Oh god…is she gonna be okay?_

Hiro: I…I don't know...

He ran his finger through his hair, hesitant.

Hiro: I don't know, maybe…

He then heard Honey Lemon sigh with concern. Then she asked.

Honey Lemon:  _Wait, are you alone?_

Hiro nodded.

Hiro: Yeah. Aunt Cass wanted me to call you…and she wondered if you could uh...maybe take me home...

There was a pause, and for a moment, Hiro thought she hung up on him.

Hiro: Uh, hello? You still there?

Then came a response.

Honey Lemon:  _I'm still here, Hiro. Anyways, of course I'll come and get you. Anything for my good old friend. Are you still in the hospital?_

Hiro nodded.

Hiro: Yep.

Honey Lemon:  _Ok_ _ay good, that's good. I'll be there shortly._

Hiro: Thank you, Honey Lemon. I'll see you soon.

Honey Lemon:  _Alright, I'll catch you later. Bye._

Hiro nodded.

Hiro: Bye.

He heard the dial tone on the other end, indicating that she hung up. He placed his phone back into his pocket and walked to the outside. Honey Lemon lives in an apartment building near the SFIT and Lucky Cat Cafe. The only downside to this is…it's rather far from the hospital. So now Hiro has to wait for a while until she can get here. "Oh well, might as well enjoy the view" he thought to himself. He looked up at the sky; with the hospital given space from the rest of the city, he could clearly see the moon and stars in the distance. He smiled to himself; he could very well remember the time he looked at the stars with his aunt during their time at the park.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_Cass and Hiro were simply lying down in the grass in The Golden Gate Park near San Fransokyo. Hiro was about 7 at the time, and his brother Tadashi was busy hanging out with the rest of his friends in the other side of the park, leaving the two of them alone with each other. Hiro, with his signature smile with a gap in his teeth, saw something in the stars. It looked like a large spoon._

_Hiro: Hey Aunt Cass, there's a spoon in the sky. What's that?_

_Cass looked at to where he was pointing at._

_Cass: Oh, that's the Big Dipper._

_Hiro: Big…Dipper?_

_Cass just shrugged._

_Cass: I don't know why it's called that. I'm not an astronomer._

_Hiro: Oh…_

_The two laid there quietly for a moment, and then Hiro brought something up._

_Hiro: Hey, Aunt Cass,_

_Cass: Yes, Hiro?_

_Hiro: Umm…from what I've heard, the stars up there…are the souls of people that died and are…looking over us. But from science, they're simply giant gas balls. Um, which one do you think is correct?_

_Cass pondered for a brief moment._

_Cass: Well, I guess it depends on how you view it; from a scientific point, they're balls of gas. But from a spiritual standpoint, you could be right._

_Hiro: Oh…okay._

_Cass: Why?_

_Hiro fiddled with his thumbs._

_Hiro: Um, because I've been thinking…do you think mommy and daddy could be up there…watching over us?_

_He could feel his aunt growing uncomfortable for a bit. Then, she answered,_

_Cass: Maybe, sweetie. I hope so, so in that way, they'll always be beside us._

_He then felt her arm placed over his shoulders._

_Cass: Why are you asking this?_

_Hiro: Because…because I'm afraid you and Tadashi forgot about them._

_Cass gasped, and sat up straight. Hiro was afraid that his aunt would walk off angrily, but he felt her lifting him to her knees and hugging him._

_Cass: Never, honey. I would never forget my sister, or brother-in-law. They're treasures in my life, as are you and Tadashi. Give me your hand,_

_Hiro lifted his left land, and Cass gently grabbed it and placed in her chest, where her heart is._

_Cass: This, right here, is where you and everyone else belong. Sure, there may be problems in the future, but no matter what, nothing's EVER gonna take my love away from you all, except God himself._

_Hiro felt himself quivering, and soon he hugged his aunt tightly, soon crying on her shoulder. Cass held onto him tightly, far from caring about his tears and snot getting over her shirt. Then, she heard in her ears,_

_Hiro: I love you, Aunt Cass._

_Cass just smiled warmly, and kissed him in the cheek and neck._

_Cass: I love you too, my cute, little baby angel._

_Hiro smiled warmly and held onto her tightly._

_*Flashback ended*_

* * *

Hiro smiled, remembering the flashback. This reminded him of what Baymax said about Tadashi.

Baymax*Memory*:  _Tadashi is here…_

Then, remembering that scene, he never realized how much he's grown attached to Cass. He spent so much time with Tadashi that he never really paid much attention about how close he is to his aunt.

_Honk! Honk!_

He snapped his mind out of it, and looked at a car nearby. There is Honey Lemon, waiting in her beautiful Honda.

Honey Lemon: Hey there, Hiro! Come on!

Hiro widened his eyes, and smiled upon seeing her. He then rushed over to her car, and opened the car door.

Hiro: Hi there, Honey Lemon.

Honey Lemon reached over and gave him a hug, which he gladly returned.

Honey Lemon: I'm so sorry, Hiro. I pray that your aunt gets better.

Hiro smiled at her words.

Hiro: Thank you, Honey Lemon. You're the best.

Honey Lemon smiled as she gave him a friendly kiss on the cheeks.

Honey Lemon: You're welcome, Hiro.

Hiro and Honey Lemon smiled to each other a bit, before she asked.

Honey Lemon: Do you want to stay with me? You think Mochi will be fine on his own.

Hiro placed a hand on his forehead and groaned.

Hiro: Oh, Mochi. I can't leave him behind. Can we go back and get him?

Honey Lemon nodded.

Honey Lemon: Of course, sweetie.

Hiro blushed a bit at her calling him 'sweetie'. But he didn't complain about it. Soon, she drove out of the hospital and left Cass for the doctors to care for her, unknowing that the metamorphosis will be continuing no matter what...


	7. Metamorphosis Part 3: Comfort

Hiro sat in the car, continuously looking at his thumbs, and back to the direction where the hospital was. Mochi was at the back of the car, lying on its back, purring. Honey Lemon looked at him and gave him a shy smile.

Honey Lemon: Hey, Hiro? Are you feeling okay? Besides your aunt being in the hospital, that is.

Hiro looked at her, a look of worry and sadness in his eyes.

Hiro: Oh, I'm…I'm fine. I just…

He sighed, shaking his head. Honey Lemon however, wanted to know more.

Honey Lemon: Tell me, Hiro. I want to help you.

Hiro looked at her, and gave a shy smile, before looking down and lets out a sad sigh.

Hiro: I…I feel like I've let my aunt down.

Honey Lemon looked at him with sympathy. She knows what happened to him, and wanted to comfort him some more, but she was still driving the car, so she simply said,

Honey Lemon: We'll talk when we get to the apartment. Okay?

Hiro nodded with a sad smile, and Honey Lemon continued onward across the city.

* * *

Soon, the car approached a tall apartment building in the Western part of San Fransokyo. The apartment is rather classy, even on the outside, about 95 meters tall and 35 meters wide. The two of them parked in a nearby parking spot near the entrance.

Honey Lemon: We're here. My room's at the 9th floor, and trust me' you'll love it.

Hiro looked at her and gave a small chuckle.

Hiro: I bet.

Honey Lemon looked back at him and smiled. Then the two walked towards the apartment with Mochi trailing behind them and were greeted by the clerk of the apartment. She was a woman in her 40s, with a...rather un-attractive look, to say the least. Hiro was bothered, but Honey Lemon seemed used to it. After greeting her, they took the elevator and went to the 8th floor. As they waited, Hiro reminded her,

Hiro: So, I guess I'm only staying at your place for the day tomorrow, or what?

Honey Lemon looked at him and responded with a shrug,

Honey Lemon: I guess it depends on how your aunt's faring.

Hiro nodded. Then the two of them continued towards the house, eventually approaching the stairs leading to the room. Honey Lemon pulled out her keys and gently picked the lock, and there was a clicking sound, signifying the door being unlocked, before the two of them stepped inside.

The two stepped inside the house and Honey Lemon turned on some small lights so as to not brighten up the room too much.

Honey Lemon: We're here.

Hiro looked about, noticing the beautiful details inside the living room; clean white walls with pictures of Honey Lemon's family and her as a little child in the past. The floor is also clean, with very few dirt spots along the brown tiles.

Hiro: It looks beautiful, Honey Lemon.

Honey Lemon nodded and giggled.

Honey Lemon: I know, right? I spent hours trying to decorate it to MY fitting.

Hiro then turned to ask her.

Hiro: Where will I be sleeping?

Honey Lemon turned to look at him again.

Honey Lemon: W-Well, there's only MY room. I wasn't planning any guests. Sure the couch could be used as another bed, but-

Hiro shook his head.

Hiro: Oh no, if you're alright with this, I-I can share-

Honey Lemon chuckled gently and gently rubbed her thumb on his cheek in a sisterly fasion.

Honey Lemon: Hiro, it's gonna be fine, dear.

Hiro looked at her, and smiled. Honey Lemon then leaned forward and kissed him in the cheeks again.

Honey Lemon: Come on, I'll show you and Mochi to my room.

She held his hand and guided him to the door leading to her. Hiro took in some more details of the place; the top half of the hallway remains white, while the bottom half is a gray carpet. The walls were pink in coloring (Hiro was not surprised at the coloring), and on the walls were pictures of famous actors.

Hiro: And looking at THIS, why am I NOT surprised?

Honey Lemon chuckled gently and playfully stuck her tongue out at him.

Honey Lemon: You like it?

Hiro nodded and smiled.

Hiro: I like it here. More than my own house.

Honey Lemon smiled back as he took off his blue jacket, exposing his red regular shirt. Then Hiro turned back to look at Honey Lemon.

Hiro: Hey, Honey Lemon.

Honey Lemon: Yeah?

Hiro: Uh, thank you. Very much.

Honey Lemon: For what?

Hiro: For helping me and my aunt. I really appreciate it. I honestly thought you...because of those microbots that I've invented all those months ago...I thought you would hate me for it...I wouldn't be mad at it, looking back at it now.

Honey Lemon looked at him with sympathy.

Honey Lemon: Hiro, how could I hate you? Come here,

She gestured him to the bed as they both sat down, Honey Lemon placing an arm around him and holding him closely like he was a child of her own.

Honey Lemon: Hiro, you are the most important person that has ever came into my life. You're smart, sweet, brave and heroic. Before you, I was very shy and a bit...cowardly at times. Thanks to you, I'm a new person; I'm one of San Fransokyo's biggest heroes. Sure no one knows this, but...it's a big deal to me...and my friends, but...it's ESPECIALLY a big deal to me.

She then gently cupped one of his hands with hers.

Honey Lemon: Hiro, what your aunt said, and did...yes you were not helping out...but that's still no excuse for her to say those things, or do what she did. I'm sure she didn't mean that, but...

She sighed. Hiro looked at her with a confused.

Hiro: ...Are you serious?

Then she looked at him, and nodded.

Hiro: B-But...she IS correct.

Honey Lemon shook her head.

Honey Lemon: Hiro, what happened to Tadashi wasn't your fault. None of us could've known what'll happen to us in the future. So how could you say all of those things?

Hiro opened his mouth, and planned to answer her back, but then...he let her words sink into his mind. She was right, there's no way she could've known about this...no one could predict what'll happen in the future. So, he said nothing. Honey Lemon then leaned closer.

Honey Lemon: Hiro, what I'm about to tell you; you MUST promise me  _never_ to tell this to anyone else. Okay?

Hiro looked at her, and smiled.

Hiro: I promise.

Honey Lemon smiled.

Honey Lemon: Hiro...me and Tadashi...we were a couple before he died. We were afraid that no one would accept us, so we kept it a secret. He would always tell me about you; about your 'misadventures', your big brain, everything. And do you wanna know something?

Hiro looked at her and shrugged.

Honey Lemon: I...honestly was very jealous that he has a little brother. I grew up as an only child, and while it's peaceful...it gets lonely at the same time.

Hiro: Really?

Honey Lemon smiled.

Honey Lemon: Of course. And we were dating, he asked me a favor.

Hiro: What was the favor?

He was interested at this, and Honey Lemon was quick to feed his curiosity.

Honey Lemon: He asked...if anything bad were to happen to him or your aunt...he asked if I would look after you.

Hiro: ...For real?

Honey Lemon nodded. Hiro smiled leaned his head on her shoulder, making her smile, making her remember the times where she would date Tadashi and he would tell her everything about him.

Honey Lemon: Hiro…ever since Tadashi died in that fire…I've been feeling nothing but sorrow, not only for myself, but also for you and your aunt. I couldn't imagine the weeks since then when you're in your 'brooding' mood.

Hiro looked at her, and was amazed.

Hiro: Really?

Honey Lemon nodded.

Honey Lemon: Hiro, to me...you're a little brother that I've  _always_ wanted. And if  _anything_ were to happen to you...I would never forgive myself...

She placed her hand on his cheeks, making the both of them smile.

Honey Lemon: I'm here for you, Hiro. In MY eyes, you're my little brother. You're part of MY family. All of us love you; Wasabi, Freddie, Gogo...even me.

Hiro smiled back at her, tears once again streaming down, before he began to fluster a bit.

Hiro: I love you too.

Honey smiled and kissed him again, this time on the nose. Then, she leaned her head into his ear, and whispered.

Honey Lemon: Hiro, if…your aunt doesn't get any better, or gets worse before she does…you're more then wecolme to come stay here and live with me from then on...I'm old enough to take you in as my little brother...and I promise, I'll risk life and limb for your saftey, even if I have to die for it...

Hiro looked at her, eyes a little bit watery from her warm statements.

Hiro: Honey Lemon, y-you...you don't have to do that.

Honey Lemon nodded and gave a smile.

Honey Lemon: I know that, little brother. I know that...I'm going to do it because I WANT to.

Honey Lemon immediately hugged him tightly, and Hiro smiled and silently cried into her again. Honey Lemon then rocked him back and forward, before humming a song into his ear, called  _Baby Mine_. Hiro smiled even more at this; this girl not only knew his favorite song, but is also willing to risk everything for him...she didn't have to...Once she finished humming and comforting, she pulled back and smiled at him.

Hiro then felt her kissing him again in the cheeks, then at the nose and forehead and he couldn't help but smile and giggle like a little boy.

Hiro: T-Th...Thank you, Honey Lemon. So much. I love you so much...

Honey Lemon smiled again, before gently rubbing her thumb on his left cheek tenderly.

Honey Lemon: I love you too, Hiro. Always have...always will...

Hiro looked into her eyes and smiled back, showing his gaping tooth in his grin. Honey Lemon chuckled at this; Hiro looked cute looking like this. After gently wiping away his tears, she then spoke to him, once more in a warm, tender tone.

Honey Lemon: Now come on, I'll tuck us in.

Hiro looked at her, and nodded. Honey Lemon got the bed ready, and Hiro got himself tucked him. Honey Lemon leaned forward and kissed him again.

Honey Lemon: Good night, genius.

Hiro smiled back.

Hiro: Good night, Honey Lemon.

Honey Lemon smiled back, before she took off her glasses and laid down onto her bed, closing her eyes, before soon falling into a deep sleep. Hiro got himself comfortable, and closed his eyes, preparing to sleep. He smiled to himself, happy that an old friend had not forgotten about him and was willing to take him in if Cass didn't…yeah. Soon, sleepiness soon began to envelop him, and he soon began to sleep, waiting for tomorrow to come...

* * *

Meanwhile, Cass was barely retaining consciousness at the hospital. The virus has done a number on her; she couldn't feel her muscles in the joints, her body temperature is hot, almost 107˚F, and her headaches are getting worse. She's also bradycardic, heartrate's almost in the 30s. The nearby doctors tried their best to cool her down while they try to get some samples of the virus.

Male Doctor: Nurse, please hurry up with the ice packs. She's burning up.

A nearby nurse complied and she went to one corner and searched for an ice pack. Suddenly, there was a series of coughs; it was from Cass, and she began coughing violently. The coughing also had short wheezing at the end. Britney and the other doctors stepped back instinctively, not wanting to get caught with the virus.

Britney: What happened?

A female doctor explained to her,

Female doctor: She's going into shock! Britney, find some sedatives.

Britney nodded as she approached the drawers for the sedatives. Cass continued to cough, then she hyperventilated as well, breathes ragged. Britney was quick to react however, and approached her.

Britney: Okay, and now to place this into her neck.

She got the sedatives ready and held her down. Even though Cass is in shock, she was still enough for Britney to concentrate more easily.

Britney: Just hold still.

She gently aimed the needle for the neck, and pressed it inwards. Cass quickly flinched a bit, but the sedatives were quickly injected before it was removed. Soon, the drugs began to take effect, and Cass soon settled down, and her breathing soon settled down. Britney soon quickly settled down.

Britney: Okay, that's settled then. She's stable.

The other doctors nodded in agreement, and sighed in relief.

Britney: So, should we try to get the samples? Her nephew did say it was an unknown type of virus.

The other doctors looked at her, and agreed. This may be a problem, and could be a deadly strain. Then the male doctor went to get another needle to extract the blood samples. Cass meanwhile, remained asleep under the effects of sedatives.

* * *

Meanwhile, Randall was having his nose in a magazine, a glass of wine on his left hand. From behind, he could hear a squeal of anguish as he heard Rebecca feeding on a 14 year old girl with black hair in short pairs of pigtails. The girl screamed in agony as she felt her attacker's fangs piercing her artery, blood flowing to her mouth as growling can also be heard. Rebecca then lifted her head out, making the girl stop screaming as she began panting, and blood still seeping from the gash, tears streaming downwards. Rebecca then turned to Randall.

Rebecca: Hey Randall, are you sure you don't want any? You haven't had any in a while.

Randall: Nope. I can do with just wine.

Rebecca looked at him with concern.

Rebecca: Randall, you said you wanted to wipe out the human race. But you've never really drained anyone.

Randall remained silent, nose in the book. The girl grabbed Rebecca's arms in a futile attempt to have her release her. She cried from the pain and fear of dying as she pleaded.

Girl: P-Please…let me go…please…I…*sobs* I beg of you…

But Rebecca turned her head to shout at her.

Rebecca: Shut up!

Rebecca then turned to Randall again.

Randall: …*sigh*…I don't want to get messy, that's all. A good leader must be clean after all.

Rebeca however, doesn't look convinced. She approached Randall, still holding onto the girl as the girl struggled vainly.

Rebecca: Come on, Randall. You can tell me.

Randall at first, still remained looking at the magazine, but eventually he looks up at her, seeing the dark red smeared all over her mouth. Randall smiled.

Randall: Oh Rebecca, I really appreciate your concern. But I'm fine…

Rebecca caught him throwing a glance over to the poor girl as she struggled. Rebecca saw something in his eyes, but decided to ignore it.

Rebecca: Randall, if there's something you want to tell me, I'll be right here. You gave me this new life, and I wanna help you in return.

She gave him a smile, before leaning forward and gave him a small kiss in the cheek, leaving a blood print of her lips in his right cheek. Randall smiled back, before standing up.

Randall: I'm going upstairs to bed. See you later.

Rebecca nodded and smiled at him as he walked away, before she looked back at the girl. She gave her a sadistic smile before she lets out a hiss, fangs baring outwards and the other sharp teeth glistening with blood. The girl lets out a scream as Rebecca leaned her head back and lunged back towards the neck, flesh torn even more as she began draining her blood and shaking her head violently. The girl screamed loudly once more as she vainly grabbed her attacker's shoulders.

* * *

Meanwhile, Randall walked through the halls leading towards the stairs; the girl's screaming echoing in the background. He then approached and went up the stairs, before walking towards his room through the hallways.

Randall: You know, I've always envisioned a world with beings much better than humans. But at the same time…I'm not feeling comfortable with killing them myself.

He then reached for the doorknob, but then stopped and looked back towards where he came from; he heard the sounds of something cracking loudly, and the girl screaming one last, loud, extremely high-pitched screaming that sounded more like a whistle than anything before…silence.

Randall: Hmm…that poor girl…

But he said it to himself; he didn't want Rebecca to know it, but Randall admittedly feels a bit of guilt for the people that he and Rebecca drained. It's not that he cared for them, but something about them struggling made something inside of him tug at him. With Rebecca, she doesn't feel this, only him. He then shrugged, and walked back inside the room.

A minute later, he heard the door knocking.

Randall: Come in.

The door opened, and Rebecca soon walked in, her mouth clean from any source of blood.

Rebecca: Hey Randall. I want to ask you a suggestion.

Randall looked at her, a bit confused.

Randall: What?

Rebecca: Well, I think…maybe we should build a small army.

Randall now grew interested.

Randall: Army?

Rebecca nodded.

Rebecca: Yeah, like something to help guard you and your new bride.

Randall raised a brow. Then he chuckled.

Randall: Rebecca, darling. You see, the first serum I've been turned into a Type 1 vampire! There are three types of vampires; Types 1, 2, and 3. The type 1, like you and me, have enough strength to lift up buses and other large vehicles with ease, punch through metal, and endure large explosions with ease, as well as being able to regrow a lost limb within minutes.

He gave a stunned Rebecca a smile before continuing

Randall: As for Type 2, which I've infected my bride with, she'll be the perfect example of the next generation; she'll be strong enough to lift construction vehicles, break apart thick metal, and run faster than a missle! She will even withstand a powerful explosion! Pretty slick, huh?

Rebecca dropped her jaw in shock as Randall gave her a smug!

Rebecca: Holy sh-

Just before she can continue, Randall cut her off!

Randall: Then, I'll be soon making the hyped up Type 3, the strongest of them all. They'll be powerful enough to lift large aircrafts and battleships with ease, fast enough to break Mach 5! And, they'll even be durable enough to survive a missle attack, and can heal even the most damaged bodies stripped to the bone almost instantly, so long as the hear remains intact of course, since we can only die form decapitation.

He almost forgot something, but he then reminded,

Randall: Not only that, but regardless of type, we can see farther than a Hawk, hear better than a bat, and smell better than an elephant too!

Rebecca then raised a brow curiously.

Rebecca: Jeez, Randall First of all, don't you think all that's a bit...overkill?

Randall smugged at her.

Randall: There's a reason why "MAD Scientists" exist.

Rebecca: Oh. Right…

Randall nodded. Then Rebecca asked,

Rebecca: Second, why not give us the stronger viruses as well.

Randall smiled.

Randall: We're already infected. It won't work. Besides, we're already stronger thanks to our age.

Rebecca nodded in understanding before sighing to herself, though something tells her that this may not go well in the end...

Rebecca: Oh, okay. I understand. But I just thought it would be a good idea.

Randall smiled, but shook his head.

Randall: No thanks. Thanks for the suggestion though.

Rebecca nodded.

Rebecca: I'm going to brush my teeth and go to bed. See you later, Randall.

Randall nodded as Rebecca patted his back before she walked away. Randall is once again alone. He looked at the digital clock; it was about 1:45 AM, 8 hours since he intruded the house of his future bride.

Randall: Not yet. I'll check on her tomorrow.

Randall then began to tuck himself into his bed, wanting the night to end already…


	8. Metamorphosis Part 4: Face-to-Face

Quietly, and comfortably, Hiro remained asleep in the bed of Honey Lemon. He must say he loved it here; even the bed has a more comfortable mattress. He slightly snuggled himself into a ball, hands closer to his chest to make himself feel more comfortable. Smiling subconsciously, he remained asleep for a while, until he felt someone poking at him in the cheeks.

Hiro: Ngh…come on, Aunt Cass...Just five more minutes.

Voice: Hiro, it's time to wake up.

Hiro then slowly opened his eyes, and saw a smiling face of Honey Lemon looking down at him, hair tied up to a bun.

Honey Lemon: Time to wake up, sleepy-head.

Hiro smiled and nodded.

Hiro: Good morning, Honey Lemon.

Honey Lemon smiled as she helped him up.

Honey Lemon: Good morning, Hiro.

As he got his foot onto the floor, Honey Lemon told him,

Honey Lemon: I'll be with you in a moment downstairs. There's some cereal for you to choose from downstairs.

Hiro smiled.

Hiro: Heh, what about you?

Honey Lemon smiled.

Honey Lemon: I'm gonna clean up my face for the day. Remember, today's a school day, so I suggest getting dressed.

Hiro widened his eyes in remembering what's gonna happen today.

Hiro: Oh, I forgot about today. Hehe,

Honey Lemon smiled.

Honey Lemon: Of course. Don't worry, we'll get there in time. I don't live very far.

She gently pats him in the back as they both walked away towards the kitchen. Later on, Hiro was sitting down, eating Frosted Flakes while sitting at the kitchen. Nearby is the living room, and the TV show is on, showing a documentary about Asian Elephants in India. Hiro was never THAT interested in documentaries, but he DOES find them entertaining enough for him to tune in. Besides, elephants were his favorite animals when he was little. Soon Honey Lemon came back, fully dressed as well. Hiro looked at her, smiling at her apperance of a puffy yellow sweatshirt, lighter colored undershirt, and blonde hair hanging down.

Hiro: You look beautiful, Honey Lemon.

Honey smiled.

Honey: Thank you, Hiro. You enjoying breakfast?

He nodded as she sat beside him. Both of them looked at the screen.

Honey Lemon: You like Elephants?

Hiro nodded.

Hiro: Big size,

Honey Lemon added,

Honey Lemon: Big Power,

Then the both of them said at the same time,

Both: Big brains. Hahaha,

Both of them giggled, amused that they're having quite a bit of things in common. The rest of the morning, the both of them continued talking to each other and watching the documentary, before the both of them got ready for school today.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cass still remained at the hospital, now in a comatose. The doctors are beginning to grow worried about her, but since they don't know anything about the virus that infected her, they had no other options on what to do. So, in case of the virus spreading, they decide to keep her in the room, so no one would enter that without some kind of protection. Right now, there are no doctors in the room, all of them taking a rest, wondering what to do next. In the inside of her mind, something weird is going on…

* * *

_*Inside the mind of Cass*_

_Cass was silently lying on a black void, with glowing red hues in the background. Soon, she slowly opened and rubbed her eyes. Once her vision was cleared, she widened her eyes to a view of darkness with blood-red hues quickly fading in and out._

_Cass: W-What? W-Where am I?_

_She looked around, wondering exactly where she was. She began to call for someone, but no one respond, except for her echoes._

_Cass: Hello?! Hello?!_

_Cass then soon began to feel lonely and a bit afraid. She's alone in this…wherever she was in when earlier she was at the hospital, and this time, she won't even know whether her nephew is alright. Suddenly, she then felt an ominous presence from nearby. It sends chills down her spines, and she gulped in anticipation. Suddenly, she felt a sharp point crawling down…actually several sharp points crawling down from the back of her neck and down to her arms. That was also when she heard a voice from behind her._

_Voice:_ _**Hmm…what do we have here?** _

_The voice… Cass heard it once; it hit her like a brick. She has heard it before. It was…from the nightmare last night. She then felt arms gently wrapped around her, and a hot, wet breath on the left side of her neck._

_Voice:_ _**What a pure soul…** _

_Cass hitched a breath, and then she elbowed whoever was behind her, momentarily freeing herself as she ran forward briefly, and she turned around. Then she widened her eyes in fear…the one who spoke to her earlier last night…the demonic, monstrous version of her that 'killed' her nephew in her nightmare. In fact, the caked blood and sharp teeth and fangs are still present. Cass pulled in a breath, and gulped it down._

_Cass: Y-Y…You…w-who are you?!_

_The creature that looked like her smiled and laughed lightly. It sounded deep and demonic, yet womanlike, just like before._

_Demonic Cass:_ _**What do you think?** _

_Cass pointed to the demon._

_Cass: I saw you…you hurt my nephew in my nightmare!_

_She then clenched her fist in anger._

_Cass: You should be lucky you didn't do it in real life, or else I would've-_

_Demonic Cass:_ _**Do you really think that you would kill yourself?** _

_Cass stopped speaking, and looked at her evil self, a bit curious._

_Cass: W-What? Kill myself?_

_The demon Cass nodded with another smile._

_Demonic Cass:_ _**I'm your personal demon, Cassandra Hamada.** _

_Cass was now confused; she even ignored the fact that she called her by her full name, which she would a slug to anyone who would do such a thing. The demonic Cass smirked, her sharp teeth glistening._

_Demonic Cass:_ _**You don't know that? Haven't you heard of the saying, "We ALL have monsters inside of us"?** _

_The demonic Cass explained this to Cass, who thought of it for a while. To think of it, she HAS heard of the saying. Who hasn't? She learnt about this in 10_ _th_ _grade Literature class a long time ago._

_Cass: Oh…yes. I have heard of it. So…_ _**you're** _ _the evil me?_

_The demonic Cass nodded._

_Demonic Cass:_ _**Correct. Deep inside of your heart…right here,** _

_She then appeared right in front of Cass as she placed one of her cold, sharp fingers on her chest where the heart was._

_Demonic Cass:_ _**You remember…when you told your precious nephew that this place is where he resides…well, that's where I reside as well.** _

_Cass looked at her evil counterpart. This thing…what was she talking about?_

_Cass: W-What? B-But, I've never done anything that is considered "monstrous"._

_The demonic Cass then lets out a chortle, a deep laugh that made Cass widen her eyes._

_Demonic Cass:_ _**Don't give me that bullshit, Cassandra. Do you remember what you did to your nephew?** _

_Cass was about to retort, when she remembered what she did; the night when she slapped him. And that haunting sentence,_

_Cass*flashback*:_ _**Well, if that's what it's gonna take then maybe I should've left you! Maybe I should've just left you behind bars, leaving you there for a very long time! I doubt I would miss a lawbreaker that much!** _

_She remembered that like it was yesterday. Her words, that left Hiro scarred for a long time. Sure her slapping was not helpful either, but what she said…that was very out of character for her, and that was something not even she herself can forget. The demonic Cass smiled,_

_Demonic Cass:_ _**You never even get to apologize to him, nor for slapping him either. I get you want what's best for him…but what kind of parent would do that? Let alone an aunt like you? Besides, he did what he did to HELP you!** _

_The demonic Cass doesn't seem to be angry at her; it was like she enjoyed taunting her good side. And it seemed to be working too, as Cass was once again shedding tears. However, the evil Cass added,_

_Demonic Cass:_ _**I know you very well; it felt good, didn't it?** _

_Cass looked at her evil counterpart, taken aback at her comment. But the demon Cass kept going._

_Demonic Cass:_ _**Tell me; did it feel good?** _

_She immediately tapped her clawed fingers up her chest towards her chin._

_Demonic Cass:_ _**Letting out your stress and anger that you've been building up? Hmm?** _

_With enough courage, though she's still very afraid, Cass spoke up,_

_Cass: No! It didn't. I would NEVER hurt my nephew like that! I love him very much!_

_The demon Cass just chuckled, licking her sharp teeth._

_Demonic Cass:_ _**Don't play coy, you lying bitch. You know it feels good. Just like-** _

_Cass: NO!_

_Cass shook her head and shoved her demon counterpart backwards._

_Cass: I'm not some monster! I love my nephew more than anything! He's MY son, and I'm not gonna let some…inner, monstrous me tear us apart!_

_The demonic Cass got up, and Cass anticipated a fight. Instead, all she got was a laugh. Then she received a glare that made the demon's eyes turn black like bottomless pits._

_Demonic Cass:_ _**Then why didn't you apologize sooner?** _

_Cass stopped advancing towards her, but didn't respond, she was too angry at this monster for accusing her like this. But the evil Cass didn't stop there._

_Demonic Cass:_ _**And let's not forget the past times that you've gotten yourself in trouble with when you're younger.** _

_Now Cass grew a bit confused, anger briefly fading away._

_Cass: W-What?_

_Demonic Cass:_ _**Remember? The time when you physically assaulted a boy who you said "made you sick of him"?** _

_Cass remembered the time in high school; she had known this boy who was getting attention from all of the girls at her school. He didn't like her when she tried to make her move on him, and began bullying her. She got so mad that she attacked him when he shoved her to the ground. They both got suspended, but Cass got in a lot of trouble with her parents. And there are other problems that she caused in the past, but she didn't want to remember them. The evil Cass smiled._

_Demonic Cass:_ _**That's right, 'honey'. I've always been there. And with your new life coming up, I'll be in your mind, always. You're little nephew will not know what he's expecting.** _

_She then approached her, and Cass widened her eyes as she heard a low growl. It was from her evil counterpart, and she began picking up speed._

_Cass: No! No, get away from me! You will NOT get between me and my nephew!_

_Demonic Cass:_ _**Oh, but it'll be YOU who'll tear this relationship apart. YOU CAN'T PROCTECT HIM FROM ANYTHING IF YOU CAN'T EVEN PROTECT HIM AND YOURSELF FROM YOU!** _

_She was now growing closer towards her. Cass began pushing her back._

_Cass: No! No, get away!_

_But the demonic Cass didn't pay any heed, and soon she was on top of him, mouth opening wide. Cass lets out a scream as the demonic Cass lets out a demonic scream as well._

_Then, silence took over. Cass shivered for a moment, and then she opened her eyes. There was no one around. She looked around the red void; all she saw is red dots fading in and out quickly. Soon, she sighed in relief and sat down. She then placed her hand on her forehead, and began breathing in and out silently. "What just happened?" she thought to herself. "Is that…really and evil me?"_

_Cass then remembered what the demonic version of herself, telling her about what she had done in the past, all of those bad things she did in the past…_

_Cass: But…all that's in the past. And what I did to that bully, he was an idiot. He pushed me so I HAD to act. Hey, nobody's perfect. Sure I should apologize to Hiro, but he did go out botfighting…and…*sigh*_

_That thought made her feel a little better. Sure she felt bad for this, but at the same time, she's not a perfect parent. Looking back at it now, he did went back on his word anyways. She sighed and looked on._

_Cass: I hope I get to wake up soon. I just…I just want to see my nephew again…_

_She then lied back downwards, and closed her eyes. Cass tried to fall asleep, but she couldn't. All she could think about was that demonic version of her, and what she said to her. All those things she said, about letting out her anger feeling good to her…and something about a…new life. "What did she mean by that?" she thought to herself. "Does it have something to do with the virus…or the nightmare?" Cass just shook her head and sighed in frustration._

_Cass: I don't know anymore…_

_Cass lied down there in the void all day, the outside body still in a coma from the virus' effect._

_Little did she know; her "metamorphosis" is almost complete…_


	9. Metamorphosis Part 5: Awaken

A few hours later, it was lunchtime in the SFIT. But Hiro was having lunch in his lab, having picked up pizza and salad from the lunch lady. He however, barely touched his food, as he was too busy working on a robotics project for a class. Right now, he is using a screw driver to screw a bolt onto a new invention he's building, when the door to his lab opened, and in stepped Honey Lemon, with a smile on her face.

Honey Lemon: Hello, Hiro.

Hiro moved his eyes back at him and smiled.

Hiro: What's up, Honey Lemon?

She then moved away from the door, to reveal the rest of his friends. Honey Lemon then spoke to him,

Honey Lemon: We were just checking up to see if you're okay.

Hiro: Oh, uh…well, yes. I'm alright, guys. Thanks.

He then turned around to continue working, when he felt a rough hand on his hair. It was Gogo, and she was looking down at him with sympathy.

Gogo: Come on, Hiro. Come and sit with us. It's not the same without you…

Hiro shook his head.

Hiro: I'm fine alone, guys…I just…after what has happened lately, with my aunt at the hospital…

Then he heard another set of footsteps walking over to him. It was Wasabi, who looked at him with another sympathetic smile.

Wasabi: We know of what happened, little man. We just…

Hiro was not looking at them, for he was still busy screwing up the bolt. In actuality, he doesn't want to look like an actual crybaby to them. Then he felt his chair being turned around gently, and now he was facing Wasabi again.

Wasabi: You can't lock us out again, Hiro. This is not what your aunt or what Tadashi would've wanted.

Hiro tensed up a bit at someone once more mentioning the name of his older brother. But what was he supposed to do?

Hiro: Well what can I do? For all I know, she could've gotten something like an HIV or even Ebola! So yeah, I kind of HAVE to worry about her…

Everyone looked at him with concern. This was really beginning to concern them, and to be honest, they aren't wrong to think so; from what they hear from Tadashi, Cass was the only one of the whole Hamada family tree to show interest in taking them in. All of the others are either too old, too busy, not having enough money, or are just not interested taking care of them when their parents died. So his aunt was a big deal to him. So everyone else tried to think up of anything, but they couldn't think of anything to say. But then Gogo then spoke up,

Gogo: Hiro, what's worrying gonna do anything right now?

Hiro looked at her as she kept going.

Gogo: Think about it, Hiro. You can worry for her all you want, you can try and even pray for her safety and wellbeing, that's not gonna work. It'll only make you feel follow on the inside. Your aunt Cass would want you to keep moving on with your day.

Hiro listened on, and sighed down, scratching the back of his head.

Hiro: Y-You're right. I-I guess you're right. *sigh*

He then dropped the screwdriver on the desk and stood up. Then he was quickly enveloped into another hug by Honey Lemon.

Honey Lemon: Remember what we talked about last night, Hiro. We're all affect by this as well. Not just you.

Hearing her words and feeling her sisterly love made him smile at her shyly once more.

Hiro: Gee, thanks guys. I…*sigh*I really owe you all.

Fred just chuckled as he gave him a brotherly noogie.

Fred: No problem, little fella.

Everyone smiled at the fact that Hiro's now smiling once more, almost like he was before all of this drama started. He then got up and picked up the tray from the desk.

Hiro: So uh, where's the table you all are sitting at?

The rest of them smiled again as Honey Lemon gently caressed his hair.

Honey Lemon: At the lunch table, silly.

Hiro: Oh…right. Silly me, der!

He gently smacked himself in the forehead, making the others laugh as they walked away, leaving the lab empty once more.

* * *

Later on, Hiro was listening to his professor in one of his classes, as his teacher, a middle aged man with white streaks on the roots of his brown hair rambles on about something mechatronics engineering, but he already knows the subject rather well and would brag about it (much to his teacher's, and well as some of the other student's, annoyance). He then silently sighed to himself as he listened onto the teacher, before he felt his phone vibrating in his left pocket, followed by the phone's jingling ringtone. The ringtone was pretty loud and abrupt, so this caused everybody to jump up a bit and look back at Hiro. Even the professor jumped a bit before looking back at Hiro with a frustrated look.

Professor: Mr. Hamada,

Hiro fished out his phone from his left pocket and looked at him.

Hiro: Yes, Professor Rodriguez?

The professor, Rodriguez placed a hand on his hips.

Professor Rodriguez: Is this phone business of yours more important than my lessons?

Hiro then shook his head as he began looking at his phone.

Hiro: N-No, sir. I-I just forgot that…

Once he looked at his phone, he then looked back.

Hiro: Actually, yes. In this case, yes. I-It's from the hospital.

Professor Rodriguez widened his eyes.

Professor Rodriguez: Hospital?

Hiro nodded.

Hiro: Yes, it's probably something about my aunt. Can I please go outside and talk to them?

Professor Rodriguez nodded as he gestured to the door.

Professor Rodriguez: You're excused.

Hiro nodded as he skedaddled out of the room. The professor then sighed in relief.

Professor Rodriguez: Finally that smartass is gone. Now, anyways,

Back outside the room, Hiro then placed the phone in his ear as he answered the phone.

Hiro: Hello?

Then there the sound of a feminine voice,

Voice:  _Hello, Mr. Hamada?_

Hiro: Y-Yes, that's me.

Voice:  _Okay good. That's good. This is the hospital, and we're just calling you for special news._

Hiro widened his eyes and nodded, fist clenching and heart beating in anticipation.

Hiro: O-Okay. W-What?

There was silence for a brief moment, before a voice he never thought he would hear in a while.

Voice: _Hey there, sweetie._

Hiro widened his eyes in shock, almost dropping the phone. He then began breathing in a little bit awkwardly.

Hiro: A-Aun…Aunt Cass?

Hiro was now in shock of the news, before he began to grow a smile. Given the symptoms that was shown earlier, he thought that she would still be ill, if not…he pushed the thought

Hiro: H-Hey there, Aunt Cass. A-Are you feeling better?

He smiled and blushed a bit upon hearing a soft gentle giggle from the other end.

Cass:  _I'm feeling much better now, Hiro._

Hiro ran his fingers through his hair, smiling and almost laughing a bit.

Hiro: Oh, oh Aunt Cass I…h-how is this possible?

He then heard Cass smiling back.

Cass:  _I don't know. T-The doctors say that after a few hours, the virus inside of me just uh…hold on, w-what is the word meaning…uh…oh, dissipate. Thank you, doctor._

Hiro giggled a bit at her, missing her humorous curiosity as he leaned his head back on the wall, his right hand in his pocket, tears once more streaming down.

Hiro: I missed you, Aunt Cass.

He heard Cass sighing in a warm tone.

Cass:  _I missed you too, baby. I really, really do._

Hiro smiled back as he giggled a bit before wiping away his tears. This was followed by a brief moment of awkward.

Hiro: So uh…what now, do I just come visit you or something?

He heard Cass doing a 'hmm' over the line.

Cass:  _I'll ask the doctors._

There was another brief period of silence, before she called back.

Cass:  _Well, the doctors recommends you continue your classes before you can come back home. Is that okay?_

Hiro then sighed to himself, before he looked at his watch.

Hiro: W-Well, I guess so. T-This is my last class anyways.

Cass:  _That's good…okay, well bye Hiro…_

Hiro: Bye Aunt Cass. See you in an hour.

Cass:  _Bye…_

There was another moment of silence, before the other end of the line started beeping. The caller hung up. Hiro placed the phone back into his pocket with a smile on his face, before he sighed to himself in relief.

Hiro: She's alright. Thank goodness…*sigh*

Hiro remained like this for a while, until he remembered that he had classes today. So he opened the door and walked back in.

Hiro: I'm back. My aunt is fine.

He spoke in a happy tone before he closed the door, followed by Professor Rodriguez's sigh in frustration at the fact that he's back…

* * *

Finally, school's over, and Hiro is now on the route back home with the rest of his friends. He told them about the great news and, suffice to say, they're ecstatic with the news, and they couldn't wait to meet her once more. Hiro was barely trying to slow down and rush off ahead to meet her. He's THAT happy.

Hiro: Come on, guys. You all are slow.

Everyone tried to get him to slow down, even Gogo.

Gogo: We know, Hiro. But at least try to slow down. We can't go too fast out here.

Hiro looked back at her with a mischievous smile.

Hiro: Look who's talking, speedster.

Gogo quickly realized what he meant and she widened her eyes, before furrowing her eyebrows. This also earned the reaction from Fred, as he made an 'oooooooh' noise.

Fred: Hiro, you roasted her.

Gogo turned back to Fred and punched him in the shoulder.

Fred: Ow…

Gogo: Shut up, nitwit.

She then turned to Hiro.

Gogo: You too, Hamada boy.

Hiro shrugged as they soon reached the café. Once he made it close to the doorway, he ran ahead and opened the front doors. Everyone looked around the café; Aunt Cass wasn't here, and neither were the customers who were meant to be here.

Fred: Wow, this place really has gone downhill.

Gogo elbowed him, but Hiro didn't listen to him, for he was too busy looking for her.

Hiro: Aunt Cass? I'm home!

He called out for her, and at first, there was no response. Hiro got confused and was about to call her again, until he heard,

Voice: Coming, dear.

Hiro immediately recognized who it was before he heard footsteps coming down. He turned back to his friends.

Hiro: She's coming. She's coming!

The others smiled at him smiling like a little child on Christmas. Honey Lemon especially loved his reaction. Then Hiro asked,

Hiro: S-So, what do I do?

Honey Lemon, along with the rest of them looked at him confused with a chuckle and Honey Lemon was about to reply to him when,

Voice: How about you give your old aunt a hug, will you?

Hiro looked back, and saw her; his own aunt in the flesh. She looked and sounded much better than before, almost as if nothing ever happened to her. Hiro smiled, tears once more streaming down.

Hiro: Aunt Cass!

He ran towards his aunt and was quickly enveloped in a hug from her. Cass smiled with her eyes closed as she began laughing quietly, tears rolling down once more. Neither of them had any intentions of letting go of one another. Cass spoke to him as she gently caressed his hair.

Cass: I missed you, Hiro. So much…

Hiro was quick to reply.

Hiro: I was so worried. With everything that happened to you, I…I thought…

Cass tightened her hug on him to make him feel safe.

Cass: I know, baby. I know…I'm fine now. I'm fine…and now I'm gonna be by your side for good this time…

Hiro smiled to her as he held on, face buried into her black shirt. After a while, they pulled back and looked at each other. Hiro chuckled at her.

Hiro: Wow. Look at us, we've cried so much.

Cass nodded with another laugh.

Cass: At this point, we're gonna run dry with our tears.

Both of them laughed once more before she gave him a kiss on both of the cheeks. She then turned to his friends, who were watching the whole scene.

Cass: Oh, hey guys. Uh, who's the one who let him stay over at their homes for the night?

Honey Lemon raised her hand.

Honey Lemon: That would be me, miss.

Cass gave her a smile as she walked over to her.

Cass: Thank you so much, Honey Lemon. I really appreciate your care.

She also gave her a hug, and Honey Lemon was glad to return it to her. It was nowhere near as long as Hiro's hugs, but it was pleasant nevertheless. Cass then looked over at the rest of them as well.

Cass: And thank the rest of you all as well for looking over him.

The rest nodded as she smiled back.

Cass: So uh, I have dinner prepared for me and my nephew. Would you like me to make some for the rest of you?

The rest smiled, but shook their heads.

Wasabi: No thank you, ma'am. We're not that hungry anyways.

The rest nodded (though their stomachs greatly disagree). Honey Lemon then added,

Honey Lemon: Besides, after what Hiro's been going through, and after what he told me last night, I think you two need some quality time to yourselves.

Cass's smile then faltered; so Hiro told them…She then grew another smile as she nodded.

Cass: Oh, thank you, Honey Lemon. I uh…really appreciate that.

The rest nodded as they bid the Hamadas goodbye and walked off. Cass then sighed as she looked back at Hiro.

Cass: So um…are you hungry?

Hiro nodded with another smile, but he couldn't help but hug her again. Cass was quick to hug back, missing this precious moment very much.

Cass: I love you, Hiro.

Hiro: I love you too, Aunt Cass.

The two of them remained in their hugging position, before Cass inadvertently breathed in through their nose to get some air. Instead, all she got in, was some alluring scent. Immediately, she widened her eyes, before she felt her mind blur as she took in a deep breath, taking in the smell.

Hiro: Uh, Aunt Cass?

Cass immediately snapped out of it as she pulled away.

Cass: Sorry, sorry Hiro. I just…uh, did Honey Lemon put in some perfume on you or something?

Hiro looked at her confused before shaking his head.

Hiro: I don't think so. Hang on,

He looked at his body and sniffed at himself; he couldn't smell anything.

Hiro: No. Not really…

Cass then giggled in embarrassment.

Cass: Oh, sorry. I guess I uh…I uh, thought I smelled strawberry. Heh, I-I guess I was hungry.

Hiro then raised an eyebrow as she giggled at him.

Hiro: Ooookayyyy? I guess you ARE hungry. Oh well, I uh…I guess I'll meet you upstairs. Alright?

Cass nodded with a toothy smile as she nodded. Hiro then nodded as he walked towards and up the stairs. Cass is now left alone in the empty café, and she sighed in relief before she slapped her forehead.

Cass: What the hell was that, Cassandra? W-Why did you sniff him like that?

She then groaned as she shook her head, burying her face in her hands. Then another thought went into her mind. _"Wait a minute…more important question is…why he smelled…so good? It's like…nothing I've ever eaten and drank in my life…It's something like…I almost lost control of my mind, and I just…wanted to have a small taste…it's…_

Cass was now sitting there, the smell in her mind as she soon licked her lips in a pleasuring manner, drooling a bit. However, once she felt the drool, she snapped out of her thoughts.

Cass: What? C-Cass, come on. Be real, you idiot. You've already done enough harm to your nephew…*sigh* maybe the dinner time would help me forget about this.

She soon took in a breath, before sighing and walking back upstairs to join her nephew.

* * *

The dinnertime to Cass…well, it was nothing more of a disaster, mentally for her. Hiro was talking to her about all of his time at school, but Cass wasn't paying too much attention. All she was looking at was his neck, especially the pulsing point of the neck. Her eyes fixed on it, like she was being hypnotized. She slowly smacked her lips silently and gulped.

Hiro: Uh, Aunt Cass?

Cass immediately snapped out of her mind, and shook her head.

Cass: Sorry, sorry, Hiro. It…what were you saying?

Hiro raised an eyebrow in confusion and worry for his aunt.

Hiro: Aunt Cass? Are you sure you're alright? You're zoning out there for a minute.

Cass then giggled as she scratched her hair.

Cass: Sorry, it's just uh…oh, cherry pie.

She quickly grabbed a rather large piece, and quickly ate a chuck from it. Hiro widened his eyes as he saw her gobbling down the food.

Cass: I was getting too hungry. Hehehe….he…

She then gave as shy smile as she told him that through a full mouth before swallowing the chunk, leaving a piece of the pie caked around his throat. Sher then gently reached out for a napkin and wiped her lips. Cass was smiling at her nephew the entire time as she does so. Hiro moved his eyes around in an awkward fashion.

Cass: Awkward…hehe,

Hiro slowly nodded in agreement as he gave out a nervous chuckle.

Hiro: Um…I think I'll just eat upstairs.

Cass quickly widened her eyes and she quickly stood up as well.

Cass: Wait, wait Hiro, please. I'm sorry about that…it's just…

Hiro then shook his head and raised his hand.

Hiro: No no, Aunt Cass. I just…I think you should get some food in your stomach. It's probably the aftermath of the virus…it's alright…I'll eat upstairs….

Cass juts sighed in sadness as he took the plate and walked upstairs, leaving her alone once more. She then sighed to herself once more before she grew frustrated.

Cass: Damnit Cassandra. You've done it again. You stupid piece of,

She then banged her head against the nearby wall, before placing her hands on the walls.

Cass: You're an idiot. What the hell's wrong with you?

She then sighed to herself, before standing there in silence, lost in her thoughts. After a while, she soon pulled back.

Cass: *sigh* I should probably watch some TV. Maybe it'll get that out of my mind.

And so she did, walking over to the couch and before long she down and turned on the TV.

Hours passed, it was about 8:15 PM, and nighttime was about to fall. Cass is still watching a Soap Opera about a Latin woman wanting the love of an evil Arabic man. But she wasn't paying too much attention to that now; she was too busy thinking about something. As she was watching the show, she remembered something while she was in a coma. Her talk with her inner demonic self.

_Demonic Cass:_ _**You can't protect him from anything and if you can't even protect him from yourself!** _

Cass quickly shook her head, wanting to get that  _thing_  out of her mind. But one thought immediately thought to herself.

_Demonic Cass:_ _**You didn't even get to apologize to him! Besides, he did what he did to HELP you!** _

_**It felt good, didn't it?** _

_**Why didn't you apologize sooner?** _

Soon, she furiously shook her head, trying very hard to forget this monster.  _"Get out of my mind! Shut up! Shut the fuck up!"_  she thought to herself. As more of those memories came back, she eventually remembered that dreaded scene, which she slapped her nephew and shouting that sentence.

Cass*flashback*:  ** _Well, if that's what it's gonna take then maybe I should've left you! Maybe I should've just left you behind bars, leaving you there for a very long time! I doubt I would miss a lawbreaker that much!_**

Immediately, she widened her eyes, and slackened down in frustration and sadness at the same time. One last memory came to her mind.

_Demonic Cass:_ _**Besides, he did what he did to HELP you!** _

Cass then placed her head on her hands, shaking her head. Whatever that thing was, it was correct. Regardless of what he was doing, he did it to help her. Even though he ended up making things worse, he still tried to help. And what did she do? Do...that...She sighed once more, almost on the verge of tears.

Cass: Oh, why? Why did I slap him? Why did I say those awful things to him?

At this point, her evil side's words and that memory finally caught up to her, and the more she thought about it, the more she felt…like a failure. She soon began shivering and sobbing silently as she spoke in an almost broken tone.

Cass: All I want is for my nephew to grow up safely…that's all I want…that's all I ask for…

As she sobbed to herself, she felt Mochi jumping onto the couch and rubbing himself against her. Cass looked at him, and smiled before picking him up and hugging him.

Cass: I love you so much, Mochi. Mommy's glad to have you here with us…

She held onto Mochi, and Mochi purred back in response before he nuzzled into her. After a while, Cass looked at the stairs leading to the 3rd floor. She soon had a goal in her mind, before she took in a deep breath.

Cass: Alright, I'm gonna go upstairs…and I'm gonna apologize to him…

She gently sat Mochi down and walked away from the couch and up the stairs. She went through the hallways, the various pictures of her and her nephews during the past 10 years making her smile once more.

* * *

In the room, Hiro was reading one of the comic books given to him by Fred. He was lost within the world of his comic book, that he wasn't paying attention to Cass walking up to his room.

Cass: Hiro, are you awake?

Hiro looked up at the stairs and nodded.

Hiro: Uh, yeah, I'm still awake.

Hiro closed the comic book and was about to place it away when he felt a sharp pain on his finger. He winced back in pain before looking at his finger; he got a paper cut, and he was bleeding a bit.

Cass: Hiro, listen…I need to have a talk with you.

Hiro looked at the stairways where he could see Cass walking up to him. She at first had a regretful look on her face, before she eyed the paper cut.

Cass: Hiro, what happened?

Hiro then chuckled.

Hiro: Uh…I-I was simply reading a comic book a-and I simply scraped my finger against the sharp end. I-It's fine, though. I'll get…Aunt Cass?

As he explained to him, he looked back at Cass, who has widened eyes still, but her eyes were outright staring at the finger…more specifically the blood dripping downwards onto the floor. At this moment, Hiro was a bit scared, but said nothing as Cass simply walked forward towards him.

Hiro: Uh…Aunt Cass? I-It's just a paper cut.

Cass however, didn't listen to him, as she continued staring at the blood. She then leaned forward and grabbed Hiro's wrist. It was a little too rough, as he winched back a bit, for some reason not shouting 'ow'.

Hiro: Aunt Cass?

He poked at Cass, but she ignored him once more as she pulled the hand closer to her face. Then, Hiro heard her sniffing his finger.

Hiro: Aunt Cass?

She didn't hear him once again, all she paid attention to was the bright red blood that seem to stand out from the rest of the world. Her senses dulled, and her eyes closing as she sniffed it again.  _"_ _ **So…pure…"**_  Cass thought to herself once again before licking her lips. Hiro widened his eyes as he felt her  _licking_ his paper cut.

Hiro: Aunt Cass?! What are you doing?

He tried to pull his arm away, but her grip was too strong. He was stuck. Hiro widened his eyes as he saw her opening her mouth and enveloped her mouth into his finger. He flinched at the pain as he felt her teeth pressing down the skin before he felt her tightening her lips even more before he saw her throat pulsing a bit as she gulped the blood down. At this point, Hiro began pulling with all of his might.

Hiro: Aunt Cass? Aunt Cass, stop it! What's wrong with you?!

He placed his hand on the side of her face, before he heard her growling a bit as she tightened her grip on his wrist. Hiro winced some more as he instinctively kicked her sides. This didn't push her off of the bed, but it did end up forcing her to let go of his hand. Hiro held his hand closely to him, panting before he shouted at her,

Hiro: Aunt Cass? What the hell is wrong with you?! What are you, a vampire?!

But it seemed like she didn't hear him, and he saw her lifting her hand up to her lips, small traces of his blood on her finger before she licked it. Hiro then saw her slightly shiver for a brief moment before her breathing became deeper and slower. Hiro was frightened almost to death, why is his aunt acting like this? W-Was it the virus? I-Is this a side effect or something? Just as he was about to leave, he saw her slowly turning her head towards him. And what he saw…terrified him.

What he saw, was an angry looking Aunt Cass, more angrier than she had ever looked before. Actually, her eyes have a more…hungrier look to them. But that wasn't the only thing…in addition, he saw that her green eyes began to shine…more brightly colored green than before, the pupils taking on a reptilian look as well. Hiro then heard another growl as he looked down at her mouth…and saw two, LONG canines, twice as long as regular teeth extending outwards and becoming more sharper. Just as Hiro gulped, he heard a low, disturbing hiss coming from her and she opened her mouth towards him with a chilling, intimidating smile.

_Hisssssss…_


	10. Attacked

Hiro could not believe what he was seeing beforehand; his own, beloved aunt growing sharp fangs, bright green reptilian eyes, and was hissing at him with a mix of hunger and sadism in her eyes. He was frozen in fear, eyes widening in shock and absolute horror. But he could react fast enough, for not even in a fraction of a second, she immediately ran, or more like blurred towards him and pinned him against the bed.

Hiro struggled as much as he could, legs moving about wildly as he tried to push her off vainly. But it was hopeless as Cass was not fazed by his struggles as she roughly grabbed his chin and moved his head to the side, while she used her other hand to pin Hiro's arm against the bed. Hiro couldn't see, but he could definitely hear her hissing, and it was coming closer to his neck. Hiro looked around in vain, and saw something sharp nearby. It was a screwdriver for when he worked on the microbots months ago.

Hiro: Ack…I'm sorry Aunt Cass!

Using his free hand, he reached out to grab the screwdriver. Once he does so, he felt Cass's breath right on top of him. Without hesitating, he quickly grabbed the screwdriver and jabbed it against her. Hiro felt his chin and arm free as Cass pulled back, her screeches of agony as she felt the pain. He quickly turned around and saw Cass backing away as she continues to scream in pain, the screwdriver hitting her deep in the left eye, causing it to bleed. Hiro flinched in pain, but soon self-preservation instincts began kicking in as he soon got up and ran from the room. Cass stayed behind as she grabbed the screwdriver, and quickly pulled it off as she screamed some more. Soon, she shook her head and looked at the stairways with her good eye, her right eye now beginning to heal itself rapidly, soon growing into a new eye. She growled in intense anger; now she's REALLY pissed off.

* * *

Hiro immediately ran through the living room as he made his way towards the stairs leading to the café. All this time, he was lost in thought and in panic mode.

Hiro: No…No, this is impossible! This can't be! T-They're not REAL. W-WHY IS MY AUNT A VAMPIRE?!

He shouted as he ran through the stairs, fearing that the monster that was once his aunt would be following him. Soon, he made his way towards the café, and saw the back door. With slight hope in his eyes, he opened it…and was greeted with a furious looking Cass, with a new eye and two long fangs baring outwards as she hissed at him.

Hiro screamed in horror as he ran towards the main entrance. Cass saw where he was going and blurred towards the main entrance, greeting him with another loud hiss. Hiro walked back as he shouted in horror, and Cass followed him inside. Hiro wasn't paying attention to where he was going, and ended up tripping over one of the café's chairs, making him fall back downwards. Cass smiled and ran over to pin him down once more. But Hiro, most likely thanks to his time as a leader as Big Hero 6, reacted quickly and rolled out of the way, making Cass grab nothing as she fell downwards.

Hiro soon got up, and quickly pulled the nearby table down upon her, in hopes of slowing down even for what little time he has left. Cass suddenly felt extra weight on her back and she looked up at Hiro. Hiro looked back at his aunt before smugging and running towards the basement doorway. Cass immediately shrieked at him as he ran inside and closed the door behind him. She immediately launched herself upwards and blurred towards the main door and outside.

However, Hiro quickly ran back inside and locked the door. He looked around in a panic.

Hiro: I...*pants* I can't get through these doors without her running towards it. All I have left is…

He looked up at the stairway, and remembered that there was an additional floor where the upstairs garden was. He could simply hide in the shed there.

*BANG*

Hiro flinched back as he felt the door behind him push forward with a loud bang, but it still remained on its hinges. With no time to spare, he quickly ran up the stairs as fast as he could through the living room, up the other set of stairs, through the hallways and into the upstairs garden.

*CRASH*

There was the sound of wood cracking in the main floor. Cass had broken through finally, and is wondering where he was. Hiro widened his eyes in a panic when he heard her yell.

Cass: Oh, Hiro! Where are you?!

Hiro's heart stopped as he ran towards the shed and quickly but quietly closed the door. He huddled back as far as he could and covered his mouth to muffle his breathing.

Cass: Oh, my dear nephew! You want to play a game of hide-and-seek? Oh I LOVE that game! Alright, I'm come and find you!

She shouted in an unsettling cheery tone. Hiro shivered to himself in fright and silently closed his eyes, praying that it will all be over soon.

* * *

Downstairs, Cass ran up the stairs, bright eyes looking around the living room, a devilish, uncharacteristic smile on her face. She then closed her eyes and sniffed the air, trying to catch a scent of her prey. Immediately, she widened her eyes and exhaled, almost moaning in ecstasy.

Cass: I can smell you, Hiro…you smell so GOOD.

She shouted at the top of her voice, before walking up the stairs, but suddenly, she was stopped by a familiar meowing. Cass turned around to see Mochi the cat, cowering underneath the couch. Cass smiled at him, fangs briefly retracting and eyes returning to normal for a brief moment.

Cass: Mochi! My dear little kitty cat.

She immediately walked over to the couch, and leaned down. Mochi could sense something was very wrong with her, and he hissed at her, swiping at her with his paw. Cass pulled her head back for a little bit, before smiling and lifting the couch with one hand, and she grabbed Mochi's collar before he could run off. Then she pulled him closer to her as she dropped the couch (which lets out a loud THUD) and held him closer to her face. Mochi hissed at her again and swiped at her, but Cass easily shrugged off the scratch, which healed almost instantly.

Cass: *chuckles softly* Looks like I'm having you as my entrée.

She smiled at her cat again before she hissed at him again, showing her long fangs and green reptilian eyes before she leaned her her head back and lunged towards Mochi's neck and bit down on the jugular, creating a crunching sound, followed by the sound of slurping and gulping. The bite force sends droplets of blood spraying outwards. Mochi screeched in agony, legs feebly pushing against Cass's shoulders as she began to make quick work of her former pet. It was only a few seconds, before Mochi's body slowed down to a series of twitches, fur and skin paling and skin crumpling inwards like a deflating balloon. Soon, Cass pulled her head back and sighed in relief, mouth covered with blood as she tossed Mochi's body down to the floor before she wiped the blood off of her mouth.

Cass: That was DEE-LICIOUS…*sigh* Now,

She looked back up the stairs, still remembering the blood of Hiro, which was MUCH tastier and purer than Mochi's. She licked both of her lips.

Cass: Onto the main course.

She then began laughing evilly as she walked up the stairs, anticipating the feeding that will occur.

* * *

Hiro was beginning to breathe heavily; he heard Mochi's scream from downstairs and assumed the worst. Now he heard her walking up the stairs leading to the garden roof, and he closed his eyes. Soon, he heard the door open; she's outside in the garden now. Hiro shivered some more as he heard her walking across the garden.

*sniff, and sigh*

Hiro heard her sniff the air, and feared that she COULD smell him. But he's inside the shed, and it's very old. With the wood in the way, there's no way she can smell him…can she?

Shortly, he heard her footsteps approaching the shed, and he held his breath.

Cass: Hmm…where are you?

He tensed up some more, and tears once more began streaming downwards.  _"Please don't find me. Please don't find me."_  Hiro thought to himself. He waited, and waited for Cass to leave, and hoped to whatever deity was up there that she would not notice him.

After about a minute (though to Hiro, it seemed like an eternity), he could hear Cass's footsteps walking away from the shed. Hiro however, remained behind; he didn't want to leave just yet. The footsteps walked further and further away, until there was the sound of the door closing.

Silence was all that could be heard for a while, and Hiro stared at the shed door. So far, he couldn't hear anything other than the sound of crickets chirping in the night. After another while, Hiro thought it was safe to come out, so he stood up and cautiously approached the door. His heart was pumping profusely, and sweat was pouring down as well. With a shiver, he made his way towards the door, and reached his hand out to grab the handle.

A cold feeling was felt upon his pam touching the handle, and Hiro moved his body closer. As he pushed down the handle, he pulled the shed door lightly, and he peeked his left eye outside. Out there was…nobody. No signs of Cass, or anybody anywhere. Soon, he slightly leaned his head outside for a better look.

He turned his head to the left, there was nobody there. He turned to the right; nothing there either. Then he looked up…nobody there either. Shortly, he silently sighed in relief as he walked out of the door, yet still in a cautious manner. Hiro finally began walking out of the shed, feeling brave enough once he learned she's gone.

Hiro: O-Okay…she's gone…for now…

He then looked down, tears streaming down.

Hiro: What the hell just happened? W-Why did…

Hiro was on the verge of crying again; his aunt is now a powerful creature of darkness, and she doesn't see him as anything but food, and now she's already killed their pet cat…The thought of what she'll do to him sends chills down his spine. Then he started shivering once more once he felt the chills…

Hiro: What am I gonna do? I-I can't…

He couldn't finish his sentence, because then he felt another chill…but this time, it went up his spine, instead of down. And the other thing about these chills; they feel more…sharper. Then,

Voice: You can't do what?

Hiro immediately recognized that voice, and his eyes widened in horror. Then he felt multiple sharp points running down his neck. Then, he felt something drawing in closer to the left side of his face.

Voice: What were you gonna say, my dear nephew?

Hiro felt his skin go cold as he turned to his left. There, he saw Cass, who was smiling at him warmly. Her fangs are gone, and her eyes are a normal green color, though there are still traces of Mochi's blood still around her lips. Hiro looked on in horror, how did she...did she trick him? Or did she somehow, blurred over behind him.

Hiro: A-Aun...Aunt Cass?

She didnt reply, but she did stroke his neck with her fingers. He remained frozen for a while as she inspected him, before she moved her face closer to the neck, before taking in a deep breath.

Cass: Hmmmm….so pure, my love.

Hiro still remained frozen, before suddenly he felt something warm and sticky going up his neck; it was Cass, and she was licking him. Then she gave him a small, quick kiss on the neck before he elbowed her and moved away before turning around. Just as he did so, he felt his throat being grabbed at tightly. He instinctively grabbed onto the arm as he was lifted up. Cass looked at him with a smug look on her face as she tightened her grip on his throat, which made Hiro choke some more.

Cass: Aww, look at you; struggling for your life, in a vain attempt to escape.

She then began giggling as she tightened her grip some more. Hiro widened his eyes in horror as he felt no air coming into his lungs.

Cass: That's a pitiful, but fun sight to see. Especially towards teens of your age.

She then pulled Hiro closer to her face. Hiro looked at this monster, right into her eyes as her grip tightened once more, no air coming into his lungs. Cass the grew a sadistic smile.

Cass: I'm gonna have so much fun eating you, Hiro!

Cass didn't hesitate as she threw him across the garden and into the glass door. Hiro landed on his back and shouted in agony, before groaning as he got up. He then turned around and saw Cass approaching him with a sinister smile.

Hiro: No. No, please Aunt Cass. I-It's me, Hiro. Your nephew!

Cass just chuckled as he limped off towards the stairs. Hiro tried his best to run off, but he soon felt his left arm grabbed and yanked back. He looked back to see Cass smiling at him. She then dragged Hiro back into his room. Hiro tried to pull back, but she was too strong and she only tightened her grip on his arm, making him wince.

Cass: Aww, back to square one.

Hiro heard her speak once they arrived up the stairs and at the room. He couldn't have time to react, as she soon threw him towards the middle floor of the room, making him grunt in pain again.

Hiro: Oww…

The sound of pain did not faze Cass, as she looked on at him with a grin, before she approached him. Hiro looked at her with tears in his eyes, and made one last attempt to plead with her.

Hiro: A-Aunt Cass…please…it's me, Hiro Hamada. I'm your nephew…*sobs* Please, I beg of you, Aunt Cass. Please, I love you…

Cass looked at him as she walked over to him, and gave a smile.

Cass: Oh, Hiro…I love you too, my dear nephew.

She then leaned downwards and grabbed one of his feet and pulled him towards her. Hiro whimpered in horror as she soon saddled on top of him.

Hiro: P-Please, I beg of you, Aunt Cass. Please…

He feebly raised his hands to cover his neck, but Cass simply grabbed both of his wrists and pinned them against the hard floor. Now he was completely defenseless; his legs were flailing uselessly as she saddled on his hips to keep him down, and both of his arms were also pinned, the gripping of her hands actually hurting, almost crushing the wrists.

Cass: I hear you, Hiro. It's just that…I'm not gonna be the aunt that you know and love anymore, this'll be the new me…and for my new life to begin…I have to get rid of you, my dear...

Hiro widened his eyes in horror, tears continuing to stream down as she laughed some more.

Cass: Don't worry, Hiro…I'll make this as slow and as painful for you as possible…

Cass then reared her head back, and she made a loud screeching nose, before her face began to change; her jaws began to stretch to the length of a human shoulder, veins began to grow more visible, her eyes now becoming pitch-black holes, and instead of two long canines, all of her teeth became sharper, with extra small teeth protruding from the blackened gum. The corners of her lips pulled back to reveal a pink jaw membrane like a snake as well. She then looked down at Hiro, who was now terrified with the new, distorted and demonic look on her face. He then heard her lets out a loud, high-pitched screech as she began leaning forward towards his neck, the monster taking her time and enjoying every last moment of her prey's fear.

Hiro looked away and with tears in his eyes, he closed them and began screaming in horror.

Hiro: AAAAAAAAHHHH!

As she leaned in closer, Hiro then tried desperately to plead with her once more.

Hiro: PLEASE! I'M YOUR NEPHEW! PLEASE!

His pleas fall on deaf ears as she leaned in closer. Now Cass was just about on top of his neck, and she was about to sink them into the flesh, and taste the pure blood.

Hiro: NO, STOP! STOP PLEASE MOMMY!

Hiro then tightly shuts his eyes, and tensed up, preparing for the last moment of pain in his life, immediately thinking about his life before hand; about being with his friends, his life as a secret superhero, his moments with older brother's creation Baymax, playful times with Tadashi himself, and lastly, the tender moments with his own, beloved Aunt Cass. He wanted them all to be the last things he sees before dying.

But strangly, there was no white pain…no sound of flesh being torn…and no feeling of your body being drained of blood. Instead, there was silence. Hiro slowly opened his eyes, and gently turned his head to where he can at least see the back of his aunt. He felt her sharp teeth just barely touching the pulse point of his neck, just about to pierce the flesh. He then felt Cass breathing rather heavily as she slowly began pulling her head back. Hiro then saw the demonic looking face of the beast, but instead of a sadistic look…instead, it was a look of confusion and shock. Now, her eyes began to grow to normal, familiar looking green eyes. Then, she looked down at Hiro as her face (teeth and all) began to contort back to normal.

Cass: H-H…Hiro?

Hiro looked back at her, and was shocked. W-Why didn't she kill him? Cass began panting, as she immediately got off of him, and pulled back. Her eyes had confusion in them.

Cass: W-What happened? I-I…

Cass was very confused; she had no idea what happened before. It all went by so fast…but the more she looked around, she saw the bloodied screwdriver, the small mess of the room, and the red bruises and black chock marks around Hiro's neck. Then…it all came back to her; her first attempted biting of Hiro, the death of Mochi, and her just a moment ago…Cass widened her eyes upon the memories as they began to burn into her mind. Soon, she began to shake as she looked at a frightened Hiro.

Cass: H-Hiro…I…I'm SO sorry, baby. I-I would NEVER hurt you, I swear! I-I don't know what happened. I just…

Now she broke down into tears, hands covering her face at the horrible realization of what she had done. Hiro looked on in pity and sadness. Despite what she did earlier, this person is still his AUNT, the woman who took him and Tadashi in when they had nowhere to go and raised them like a mother would. He can't just give up on her; now that she's back to normal, he can try to help her.

Hiro: A-Aunt Cass?

He slowly climbed to his feet and began approaching her. But Cass heard him and shouted,

Cass: NO! Stay away from me!

Hiro flinched back at her tone and froze there for a bit as he saw the blood-shot eyes of Cass as she looked at him.

Cass: Don't come any closer to me, Hiro. I-I'll hurt you…

Hiro then shook his head.

Hiro: No, Aunt Cass. I'm gonna help you out, you hear me? W-We can fix all of this.

Cass: WHAT?! How can YOU fix everything I'VE done?! I've killed our family pet, and I've tried to KILL you, Hiro! I'm a MONSTER, now! Don't you get it?!

Hiro: I can change you back into a human! Please, let me try and help!

Cass shook her head.

Cass: You think doing that's gonna change what I've done, Hiro Hamada? As long as I have those memories in my head, I'll always be a monster!

Hiro grew more and more upset at her yelling, but deep down, he knew she was right. What happened can't be undone; Mochi's dead, and he almost got bitten. Suddenly Cass stood up, making Hiro flinch back instinctively.

Cass: I can't stay here, Hiro. I have to go.

Hiro then widened his eyes in horror as she made her way to the stairs, and immediately shook his head.

Hiro: N-No, please Aunt Cass! Please don't go! We're Hamadas; we never give up on anything, not even each other! Please!

Cass then turned around, and stared at Hiro for what could be the last time…

Cass: I'm sorry, Hiro…I'm too dangerous to be around you, and even like  _this,_

She said that in a venomous tone, describing her now cursed existence.

Cass: I still want you to grow up and be safe…I can't hurt you anymore…

Hiro then began to cry out of sorrow and sadness. Cass then gave him a smile, but this time; it was a warm, motherly smile that Hiro wanted to see.

Cass: Hiro…I love you…very much. Remember, back when you were 7, and you asked me whether I've completely forgotten about your mom and dad?

Hiro looked at her, and nodded while gulping.

Hiro: Y-Yes…

Cass: Hiro, deep in your heart…I'll be by your side…guiding you…

Hiro then shook his head stubbornly.

Hiro: NO! I won't let that happen, Aunt Cass! P-Please…don't go…

He began to lose feeling of his legs, and he fell down, now on all fours.

Hiro: I've lost Tadashi, I've lost my mom and dad…I've lost EVERYONE in my family but you…please…don't go…

Hiro looked at her with pleading eyes once more, and was barely able to keep himself from sobbing. Cass grew a grieving look.

Cass: I'm sorry, Hiro.

Hiro then grew sadder than before, but then Cass gave him another warm, caring smile.

Cass: Hiro…ever since your mother gave you and Tadashi to me, you two have been nothing but pleasant treasures in my whole life, and are far sweeter than any cake I've baked in my life…I'll always remember the good times we had together…always…

She then blew a kiss towards him.

Cass: Good-bye…my son…I love you…

Hiro's heart shattered into a thousand pieces when he heard her call him 'son' instead of the usual 'nephew', and he could only sit there and watch as Cass ran out of his view, then he heard the main door to the café open and close…then, silence…Hiro then started to feel his legs again, and once he did so, he ran towards his bed, ducked his head into a pillow, and just screamed. And he screamed, and screamed, and screamed loudly. He felt hot tears streaming downwards as he continued to sob loudly. Losing Tadashi was terrible enough on its own; but at the very least, it was very quick and Hiro didn't get to actually SEE his body vaporize instantly in the explosion. But Cass, he watched her become a monster, and leave him before his very eyes is even worse, and he had to see it all. He couldn't imagine living a life without Cass. He needed her, and he could tell she needed him as well.

* * *

For a long while, he simply cried into the pillow, and remained like this for a long time. Had it not been for a gentle pat on his head, he likely would've cried himself to sleep. He looked up to see who was patting him, it was his personal healthcare companion, Baymax.

Baymax: Hiro, what seems to be the trouble?

Hiro smiled at him through the tears as he sat up.

Hiro: L-Listen, Baymax…Aunt Cass is now a vampire.

Baymax looked at him, head tilting.

Baymax: I have scanned your aunt.

Hiro looked at his stomach, which began to show the video recording of Cass from a moment ago, having pinned down and was almost successful in biting him. Baymax stated,

Baymax: I believe that the virus that made her ill may have caused this new change.

Hiro looked at Baymax, and realized the connection between the two. He widened his eyes, and groaned to himself, shaking his head.

Hiro: You're right, buddy. B-But how is that possible? How did they even get there?

Baymax then raised a finger.

Baymax: I've also recorded an intruder entering your room.

Hiro looked at him in confusion, before he saw the screen. In it, he saw a man in his late 40s, blurring into the room, before he walked downstairs into the living room. Hiro widened his eyes, and clenched his fists in anger of this…monster that turned his aunt into a demonic monster…He then sighed to himself.

Baymax: Where is your aunt now?

Hiro looked at her.

Hiro: She's gone. I want to help her, though. Aunt Cass has NEVER given up on me or Tadashi in her life. Despite how much stress I put her in; she comes out on top and loves me regardless. And now,

He jumped out of bed.

Hiro: I'm not gonna give up on her. Baymax, where is she now?

Baymax looked up, and there was a series of beeping sounds, before he looked down.

Baymax: She's out in the Golden Gate Park at the outskirts of the city in the southwest.

Hiro looked at the map, and widened his eyes.

Hiro: Damn, she's that fast…okay.

He closed his eyes, and sighed to himself before he looked at Baymax.

Hiro: Baymax, suit up buddy. We're gonna get her back.

He grabbed Baymax's hand and dragged him through the living room.

Baymax: Will helping you find you aunt improve your emotional distress?

Hiro nodded.

Hiro: Yes. Yes it would. Come on, buddy.

He then walked over towards the garage, passing by the living room, and passing by Mochi's body, which was once tubby and fat, now skinny and exposing some ribs and edges of the skull. Hiro looked away, now's not the time to mourn for him yet. His aunt is a bigger priority now.

Soon, he approached the garage, which was still intact despite the door's destruction. He sighed in relief and he approached a secret doorway, leaving Baymax behind and he himself walked in.

* * *

Now, both of them soon got themselves suited up; Hiro with his purple suit and Baymax with his giant red flying suit. He then turned towards his robotic pal.

Hiro: Ready, pal?

Baymax looked down at him.

Baymax: Your needs are top priority. Of course I'll help you, Hiro.

Hiro nodded as he climbed up behind Baymax as he waddled out of the garage. Using his magnetic gloves and kneecaps, he attached himself to Baymax's back.

Hiro: Fly, Baymax!

Baymax then expanded his wings outwards, and his rocket boots activated before they were launched upwards and are now flying into the skies of San Fransokyo, wanting to search for Cass, and get all of this fixed and solved, even if he has to die doing so…


	11. Back Together

Cass was exhausted as she ran through the dark empty streets of San Fransokyo and into the Golden Gate Park. The world grew blurry as she ran past the tall building. But she didn't care about that. In fact, she didn't seem to care about anything at all. The only thing in her mind was the safety of her only nephew. And that's all she even wants to think about.

Soon, she approached the Golden Gate Park before she decided to rest. She panted to herself, before she sat down on a tree branch. Cass then placed her head onto her hands as she soon began thinking.

Cass: H-How did I end up like this? How…wait a minute.

As she thought some more, she immediately remembered that 'dream' she had back at the hospital. That 'dream' about her meeting her demonic self, and what she shouted at her.

Demonic Cass*flashback*:  ** _That's right, 'honey'. I've always been there. And with your new life coming up, I'll be in your mind, always. You're little nephew will not know what he's expecting._**

Then, she remembered that nightmare as well, in which she was…draining Hiro like he was a trapped cattle ready for blood extraction, the 'new life' that that demon was explaining to her about, and that time when she almost bit Hiro. The face she made at that moment was almost EXACTLY like hers. Cass quickly shuddered.

Cass: THIS is what she meant…oh no…

She sounded like she was on the verge of tears as she fully realized that now…she's a cursed monster. Doomed to roam the city and feast on the sweet, tantalizing blood of the living…this is her life now, and there's no going back. The thought of it all soon began to make her cry. It was at first silent, before it began to grow into a sob. Her sobs echoed throughout the forest, which caused any birds and other small critters nearby to scatter and fly away, but she didn't notice. All she could think about was the fact that NOW she's like this forever, and the worst part, she had to leave Hiro behind for his own safety. Cass continued to sob for a long time.

* * *

After a while of sobbing, she soon settled down, and took in heavy breaths. Right now though, she's lost with no guidance. Cass then took in a breath through her nose, and once more got another alluring scent. Immediately, she widened her eyes in horror as she realized what this meant.

Cass: No….no. No. No No!

She immediately began to climb down from the tree in an effort to get away and prevent somebody else getting hurt. Then,

Voice:  ** _Oh no you don't, missy._**

Cass froze, and widened her eyes.

Cass: No. Not YOU again, please!

The voice then spoke back.

Voice:  ** _You need to fill your stomach, Cassandra. There are people nearby._**

Cass immediately shook her head.

Cass: I can't. I won't! I won't hurt anybody else!

Voice:  ** _Then what do you plan on eating?!_**

Cass: I don't know. A-A rat! O-Or a deer, maybe. Anything but a person.

As she was about to run off again, she then heard thumping sounds. They sounded like heartbeats. Cass thought it was her own, before another set of beats came into her ears. There are two of them, and they sounded happy.

Cass: No, please don't make me do this.

The voice then told her.

Voice:  ** _You don't want to end up hurting your dear nephew, do you?_**

Cass quickly widened her eyes upon hearing the mentioning of her nephew.

Cass: No. I ran away, as far as I could!

Voice: ** _Do you really think that he'll just leave you? He's rebellious, he'll come and find you. You know that very well._**

Cass was about to retort, but then she realized; Hiro does have a habit of being rebellious and not obeying her, or Tadashi's orders. After seeing the look of determination on his face after the attack, even after she tried to kill him, he's still willing to help her out, no matter what. Plus, she could very well remember the taste of his blood; it was heavenly and pleasing to the mind. It was much better tasting than the other 2 people she could sense, and that worried her. She looked around to see if there are any animals that she could take instead. Sadly, there are none, and with her stomach killing her, she would not have enough energy to blur over to another spot of the woods in time. So she sighed.

Cass: Okay…Oh I hope they would forgive me for this.

She shook her head in defeat as she ran over towards the spot where the beating hearts and sweet smell are, which was southwest of park.

* * *

Nearby, there is an excited couple approaching a small clearing, both of them happy for something. They are at least in their late teens and are out of their 'honeymoon' together. The boyfriend and girlfriend had happy looks on their face. Then the both of them happily fell down onto the grass, the girl on top of the boy. The two of them stared at each other with smiles on their faces.

Boy: I love you, babe.

The girl chuckled back, and got closer to his face.

Girl: I love you too.

Then immediately, the girl began kissing the boy on the lips, before the two of them began to grow lost in their world.

Soon, Cass approached the clearing, with the two people making out. She could practically hear their heartbeats, and even smell the  _hormones_  emitting from their bodies, particularly the teenage girl. She was very upset about having being forced to do this, but it's either one of THEM, or her nephew. She gulped, but couldn't swallow down the lump in her throat. Subconsciously, she licked her lips and placed her hand on the stomach, which is aching and grumbling painfully.

Voice:  ** _Just…let it go, Cass._**

Cass listened to the voice, and she stumbled over weakly, before falling on all fours. The two couple ignored her, with the girl pressing her face onto her boyfriend's neck, giving him multiple kisses there. A painful groan finally caught their attention. The boyfriend looked at a strange woman who was on all fours.

Boy: Hey. Are you alright?

He was genuinely concerned now, and he gently got up, the girlfriend moving out of the way, a look of concern in her face as well. He approached Cass, who was clutching onto her stomach painfully.

Cass: Oww…

The boy heard her groan, and grew worried.

Girl: Is she alright?

The boy looked back at her and shrugged, before turning back to Cass.

Boy: A-Are you okay, miss? Do you need to go to the doctors?

He placed a hand on her shoulders, and Cass slowly looked up at him. She had a pained and regretful look on her face, and tears are beginning to show up. The boy was now worried for her even more now.

Boy: Miss?

Cass looked at him, then at his girlfriend, before looking back at him, breathing in and out heavily.

Voice:  ** _Let go of your restraints and hesitations…_**

Cass listened to her mind, and she began shivering a bit, before she gulped and shook her head.

Cass: I'm…I'm SO sorry.

The boy looked at her, confused at what she was saying.

Boy: W-What?

But he couldn't react to what would happen next, because Cass then raised her left arm and swung it towards him, slamming into the side of his ribcage. Thanks to her unnatural strength, the boy was sent flying sideways and onto a tree. The force of him slamming onto the tree created a crack, making the tree slump forward, covering the boy's body. Cass could no longer sense a beating heart coming from the boy. He was dead. Then she turned her head over towards the girl, who had her eyes widened in horror. The girl then got up and began running off. Cass then blurred over to her and pinned her against another tree. The girl shouted as she felt her shoulders gripped tightly. She then looked over at the attacker. Cass still had a regretful look at first, before her face grew into an angrier look, and then she hissed at her, two long fangs extending outwards, eyes turning bright green and reptilian.

The girl widened her eyes and gasped in horror at the sight. But before she could react, she felt a sharp pain on the left side of her neck. Cass had bitten her, and she kept her pinned as she tried to thrash about and screamed loudly. She felt the blood running from the wound, and into her mouth. As much as she didn't want to do this, she loved the taste, and she moaned in ecstasy as she sank her fangs deeper, and made a slurping sound before she gulped down the blood. After a few slurps and gulps, she pulled back to get some air for a few seconds, before she launched back into the neck, making the girl scream loudly once more, hands frantically clawing at her arms in futile attempt to get her off. Then the girl felt herself thrown to the ground. She screamed in agony as she tried to crawl off, hand covering her neck. Cass looked at her, mouth caked in blood, fangs still extended outwards. After taking in a few breaths, she growled and stomped over to the helpless girl, grabbing her foot and pulled her towards her, giving the girl no chance to kick back before she saddled on top of her food, pinned her arms against the ground and she bit down onto the neck again. The girl closed her eyes and screamed once more as Cass shook her head, wanting nothing more than to get this over with.

The girl's screams echoed throughout the woods…

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiro and Baymax flew into the park, following Cass's trail that Baymax's scanners where able pick up.

Hiro: Baymax, did you get anything now?

Baymax looked up ahead, and blinked a few times before,

Baymax: I have scanned 3 biological signatures in further northeast from our position.

Hiro: Wait, 3?

Baymax: Yes. But there are only 2 life signatures, and one of them matches your aunt.

Hiro sighed to himself in a mix of relief and fear; relief to have been able to find her before she goes too far away, and fear of what she was doing over there. Then Baymax piped up,

Baymax: My mistake. Only 1 life signature remains, and THAT is of your aunt, Hiro.

Now Hiro's heart dropped down to his stomach; they're too late. Cass has already claimed 2 human victims before they got here.

Hiro: Oh no…Baymax, hurry up and get us there.

Baymax: Yes, Hiro.

With a thrust of his rockets, Baymax sped on ahead with an anxious Hiro anticipating the sight of his aunt.

At last, they've arrived near the spot where Cass was scanned to be located at. Hiro soon detached his gloves and kneecaps from Baymax's back and landed down onto the ground.

Baymax: Hiro, I would suggest proceeding with caution. You don't know how she'll react.

Hiro looked at Baymax with a look of shock of him talking about his aunt like some type of animal.

Hiro: Baymax, she's my aunt. I'm not gonna just let her go!

Baymax looked at him and raised a finger to signify a point.

Baymax: I know that. But I just wanted to remind you that she DID try to attack you at one point.

Hiro: Duh. I know that, but she would never hurt me on purpose.

Baymax: But what about when you said she slapped you?

Hiro was about to retort when he soon remembered that dreadful night…well, after THIS night, that night doesn't seem so dreadful anymore. Anyways, Hiro did very remember the time that Cass slapped him. And THAT, while he had it coming, was still unusual of her; no matter how angry she got, she would NEVER hit anybody in her life. However, he soon shook his head to clear that memory out of his mind.

Hiro: *sigh* Baymax, I know what she did, and I deserved it, along with what she said…*shuddered* But right now, she needs me.

Hiro then turned around and continued heading towards the direction that Baymax pointed to where Cass was, and the giant red robot followed him for protection. Soon, they approached the clearing, and the boy widened his eyes and dropped his mouth in horror of such a sight;

In the clearing, there was a snapped tree trunk that fell to the ground, with what appeared to be a person slumped forward, blood pooling outwards. And there was also the body of a girl lying on her back, two holes on her neck with blood caked all over it. The body itself was pale in coloring, and it appeared to be skin over bones, with skull ridges clearly visible, and veins almost popping up the skin, and the eyes bloodshot and wide open in horror, blond hair lying down motionlessly. The sight of it alone made Hiro want to puke, but then he heard someone crying in the corner.

There, he saw the hunched down form of Cass, hands on her face as she cried her eyes out, very regretful for what she had done. Hiro saw her crying and felt more hurt than ever before. He hated seeing his beautiful and funny aunt like this. He didn't want to see her like this, so he soon approached her slowly, still afraid of her trying to attack him. Baymax waddled up behind him in case of protection. Soon, Hiro gulped and spoke up,

Hiro: A-Au…Aunt Cass?

Cass soon stopped crying, and Hiro could see her tense her body. She then slowly raised her head up and turned to look at him. Hiro could very well see bloodshot eyes and caked blood over her mouth, the fangs now gone and eyes colored normal.

Cass: H-H…Hiro?

Hiro and Cass remained frozen at the spot, and the boy slowly stepped forward. Cass immediately shouted,

Cass: NO! Stay away!

Hiro flinched at her shouts, and stepped back.

Hiro: A-Aunt Cass?

Cass: Hiro, you just don't get it, do you? I told you to stay away from me! I'm too dangerous.

Hiro shivered a bit at her tense tone. He understood she's trying to protect him, but he wants to fix her 'curse' so badly that he refused to step down. He clenched his fist and stood his ground.

Hiro: No. I don't want to.

Cass looked at him in shock, and then she grew mad.

Cass: Hiro Hamada, you will do what I say, when,

Hiro: I don't care, Aunt Cass! I want to help you, one way or another!

Cass sighed, shook her head, and then she placed her hands on her hips.

Cass: Hiro, what makes you think you can fi-

Hiro: I'm gonna find out, Aunt Cass. I know biology isn't my major, but I can do this!

Cass looked at him, and then she shook her head.

Cass: What about in the meantime?

Hiro: What do you mean in the meantime?

Cass: What about if I lose control of my bloodlust and try to kill you or anybody else?

Hiro crossed his arms.

Hiro: I'll make sure that doesn't happen, Aunt Cass.

Cass was about to say something, but couldn't. She was so frustrated over her son's stubbornness, and all she wanted to keep him safe. Why is he making it more difficult that he should?

Cass: Oh, why are you so difficult at times? First, you went back on your word on botfighting, and now you are putting yourself at risk just for an unlikely cause? And in that…whatever the hell you're wearing, and who's that behind you?!

Hiro looked back at Baymax.

Hiro: That's Baymax.

Cass widened her eyes.

Cass: Baymax? W-Why is he in such a giant costume?

Before Hiro could answer, Baymax interrupted.

Baymax: Hiro made the costumes that we're wearing for the Big Hero 6 team.

Cass widened her eyes.

Cass: W-What?

Hiro looked down and sighed.

Hiro: Yes, Aunt Cass; me, Baymax, Wasabi, Fred, Gogo and Honey Lemon are Big Hero 6.

Cass widened her eyes in shock, and her jaws dropped.

Cass: S-So…all of those crime fights…those were YOU fighting?

Hiro nodded, now upset of his aunt hearing the truth. Cass just placed her head on her left hand and shook her head, sighing to herself in disappointment. Behind her back, Hiro and his friends have been doing dangerous stuff all along.

Hiro: Aunt Cass?

Cass looked up at him.

Hiro: You wanna know why I'm so rebellious and did all of those things behind your back?

Cass stared intently at him.

Cass: I'm listening.

Hiro took in a deep breath.

Hiro: Aunt Cass…I did what I have to…not only so San Fransokyo can be a better place, but also…because I care about you…

Cass kept staring at him intently, wanting to hear what he has to say.

Hiro: Aunt Cass, you've NEVER given up on raising me and Tadashi. Remember back when my parents died when I was 3, NOBODY ELSE wanted to take us in because they either are not interested in us, or they already had their hands full with other kids, jobs, etc. YOU had a job, Aunt Cass; you owned a formerly popular restaurant. And guess what; you took us in.

Cass listened on, and did remember the night in Adoption Agency center where she was supposed to pick up Hiro and Tadashi. She could see glum looks on their faces, and she herself couldn't bear such a sight. So she did what she did, and took them into her arms.

Hiro: You said it yourself, Aunt Cass. You went to hell and back trying to raise us as proper men. And while I myself am not exactly "proper", you still try your damn hardest to raise us right. It may seem like you're not doing a good job, but you ARE, always being by my side when I saw my older brother's body going down the earth. And even when I was too depressed to do anything and register for the SFIT, you still try to cheer me up and motivate me to attend…all the hard work you do, Aunt Cass…even when the café is doing CRAP right now, and we're close to becoming homeless…you still try to keep your perks up, no matter what and raise me the best I could. That alone would make my mom, your sister proud of you, no matter what you say to yourself of you 'not knowing a thing about parenting'.

Cass took in every word that Hiro said, and was admired by the strong, mature words he spoke of.  _'Maybe he wasn't so immature and stubborn after all'_  she thought to herself with a small smile on her face. Then she heard Hiro,

Hiro: That's why I've been going out botfighting lately even after I swore a vow never to do that again. That's why I started a superhero team…and that's why I'm out here, right now, wanting you back home, Aunt Cass…you NEVER gave up on Tadashi, and you NEVER gave up on ME…so why should I give up on you, especially after all you've done for me?

Cass listened to what he was saying, and she was now on the verge of crying tears of happiness. Even after what she'd done lately, he still loves her and wants to help her and be with her. She sighed to herself; he totally got this trait from her sister.

Cass: Hiro…you're really dead set on saving me, aren't you?

Hiro nodded.

Hiro: I love you, Aunt Cass. I need you, just as much as you need me. So please…come back home…

Cass smiled at him, but still remained unsure. What if she tries to kill him again? She looked at Hiro, with concerned in her eyes. Hiro saw the concern in her eyes.

Hiro: I promise, Aunt Cass. About my blood, we'll figure something out.

He spoke to her with a smile of understanding, showing the gap in his tooth. Cass just chuckled, and approached him slowly. She was unsure at first, but soon, she walked more quickly to him, before she quickly enveloped her baby in her arms. Hiro froze a bit, not really expecting such a hug without her possibly going crazy. But once he realized that she wasn't gonna bite him; he then hugged her back, tears streaming down. Cass was silently crying to herself, but smiling at the same time. She could very easily smell the blood within Hiro's neck, but she was able to hold it in this time (partially thanks to the fact that she already fed herself). Then, they both felt a large figure hugging them as well; it was Baymax.

Baymax: Emotional support can be helpful in moving on from mournful situations.

Hiro and Cass just laughed at his silliness.

Cass: I love you both so much.

She then pulled back and gave Hiro a kiss on the left cheek. Hiro smiled as Baymax pulled back as well. Then Cass turned to the bodies.

Cass: So uh…what do we do with the bodies? We can't leave them to rot.

Hiro nodded. Then, Baymax pulled out a shovel. Hiro and Cass looked at the shovel, then at him.

Cass: Where did you get the shovel?

Baymax looked at them, silent for a brief moment, before replying.

Baymax: …Convenience?

Hiro and Cass looked at each other, before smiling shyly and shrugged, nodding in agreement.

Later, Cass was able to put on the last patch of dirt onto the burial. Since she was the one who killed them, she felt like she should be the one to bury them. She then dropped the shovel as she, Hiro and Baymax looked at the makeshift grave. Cass sighed in sadness.

Cass: I hope they can forgive me…

Hiro looked at her, and gently squeezed her left hand.

Hiro: It's gonna be fine, Aunt Cass. They're resting in peace now.

Cass looked at her, and smiled.

Cass: You're so sweet, Hiro. I guess I must've done a pretty good job raising you and Tadashi.

Hiro looked at her and smiled, chuckling, which made Cass smile and laugh as well. After a long moment of silence, Hiro then looked at his watch.

Hiro: It's very late. We should get home.

Cass looked at him, and nodded.

Cass: Yes. I'm tired anyways.

Hiro then looked at Baymax.

Hiro: Hey buddy. Can you give us a lift?

Baymax looked down at him.

Baymax: No problem, Hiro.

He then leaned forward to give them climbing space. Hiro then climbed on, his magnetic gloves and kneecaps attached onto the 4 magnetic spots on his back.

Cass: Uh, Hiro?

Hiro looked at Cass.

Cass: How can we stick on without flying off?

Hiro: Oh. I have magnets on my gloves and kneecaps to attach themselves onto the four black magnets on Baymax's back. YOU can't do it, so you may have to hold on.

Cass nodded as she climbed on alongside him.

Hiro: Here we go. Don't let go, Aunt Cass.

Cass nodded as she held onto his waist tightly. Perhaps a little too tightly, as Hiro widened his eyes and gagged a little bit. But before he could talk to her, Baymax activated his rockets and they soon flew off into the sky.

* * *

At last, they arrived back at the garage of the Lucky Cat Café. Once they landed, Hiro detached himself from Baymax's back, and Cass followed shortly afterwards. Cass chuckled a bit.

Cass: I loved that ride. Makes me feel like I was on a plane.

Hiro looked back and chuckled.

Hiro: Hey, maybe when this all blows over, you can ride with me again.

Cass shrugged and giggled.

Cass: Maybe, Hiro. *sigh* I still don't believe you became a superhero behind my back.

Hiro: Well, I just didn't want you "Hey, me and my friends are superheroes and we fight giant robots for a living." That would make me suicidal.

Cass looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

Cass: Honestly, Hiro, after today I just…*sigh* I can't stop you.

Hiro nodded.

Hiro: Thank you, Aunt Cass.

But Cass raised a finger.

Cass: However, please promise me something, okay?

Hiro nodded. Cass placed her hands on his shoulders.

Cass: No matter what; be sure to save yourself before you save the world, okay?

Hiro looked at her, and nodded as he took off his helmet.

Hiro: I promise, Aunt Cass.

Cass smiled and nodded as she kissed him again.

Hiro: And uh, we're not really saving the world; just the city.

Cass: Oh, *scoff* of course.

Hiro chuckled as she ruffled his hair before walking back upstairs.

Cass: I'm gonna be upstairs. See you there.

Hiro nodded as he took off his armor. Once Hiro took off his, and Baymax's suit, he took Baymax's hand and followed Cass up the stairs. They went up the stairs, past the destroyed door and into the café, and saw that the tables were picked up and rearranged back to their original place. Cass must've cleaned up. Hiro then remembered something else, and quickly followed Cass up the stairs.

* * *

Once the arrived, they saw Cass looking down at something. Hiro and Baymax approached her, and saw the body of her pet cat, Mochi. Cass looked on with a sad, regretful look on her face as she gently caressed the head.

Cass: I'm so sorry, Mochi. Mommy would NEVER hurt you on purpose…

Hiro looked on in sympathy, tears streaming down alongside with his aunt as they mourned the loss of their pet. Cass then touched Mochi's eyelids, and closed his eyes.

Cass: I…I want to cremate him…I want his ashes…

Hiro looked at her, and she looked back.

Cass: Please, Hiro. I want to take his ashes and one day spread them across the sea, one day.

Hiro looked at her, and nodded.

Hiro: We will, Aunt Cass. We will…

He hugged her, and Cass smiled as she hugged back. Baymax looked at Mochi's drained body and picked it up.

Baymax: When can we start the cremation process?

Cass looked up at Baymax, and frowned.

Cass: Well…I don't know, maybe tomorrow afternoon. In the meantime, we can keep his body in the closet.

Baymax nodded as he walked over to a nearby closet to place Mochi inside.

Cass: I hope you can keep your promise.

Hiro nodded and tightened his hug.

Hiro: A Hamada never breaks a promise…

Cass smiled again as she remained hugging him. Hiro and Cass still remained hugging each other for a while, but they didn't care how long they took, because for the first in what seemed like forever, they began to grow closer to one another than ever before.

Tomorrow is another day for the two Hamadas…


	12. What Went Wrong?

_A young Hiro Hamada was lying on the couch by himself, watching a television movie by himself at night. The boy was too afraid to be by himself in the attic room where he and Tadashi sleep in, because of a scary movie he saw during his time in middle school. And his brother's loud snoring didn't help. He was very much into a cartoon TV show that he wasn't paying too much attention to his own aunt walking up right beside him from upstairs. She was wearing a blue silk pajamas and her hair, while a little feathered out, is still mostly kept in a decent perm._

_Cass: Hiro, why are you not asleep in your room?_

_Hiro looked at her, the smile on his face now growing into a saddened look._

_Hiro: I…I was too scared to be by myself. There could be a monster underneath the bed…_

_Cass looked at him with a small smile of sympathy as she sat down next to him. She then placed a hand on his cheek and began moving a strand of hair from his eyes._

_Cass: Baby, why would you think that there are monsters hiding underneath the bed?_

_Hiro looked down a bit, feeling shameful. Then he felt her fingers running down his cheek and into his neck, as Cass moved down next to him. Hiro was about to tell her, when he then looked up…and felt chills running down his spine as he saw Cass growing a smile, but it was not a loving, motherly smile; but it was a rather sinister smile._

_Cass: One of them is sitting right next to you…_

_She kept smiling at him, as two long fangs began growing, and Hiro gasp and pull back. But Cass grabbed both of his shoulder and pulled him closer to her before situating his body around her lap. Hiro was whimpering in fear._

_Hiro: W-What are you doing, Aunt Cass?_

_Cass didn't reply at first as she played his neck with her fingers. Hiro then heard a low growl, before she heard her reply._

_Cass: You knew the risk of taking me back into your home, Hiro._

_Hiro looked at her, a look of fear and confusion in his eyes._

_Hiro: W-What? W-What are you talking about, Aunt Cass?_

_But Cass didn't reply, and instead pulled aside his shirt even more, before she licked her lips._

_Cass: I'm a dangerous beast. You know that, Hiro Hamada. And yet you still came back for me…_

_Hiro whimpered as she pulled him closer, one arm wrapped around to hold him upwards, and the other to cover his mouth. He then felt her tongue racking against his pulse point before she growled into his ear._

_Cass: Prepare for a world of suffering and pain…_

_Hiro widened his eyes as he heard her screech,_ _before he turned to barely see her. From what he can see, her face was hideous; her jaws were stretched to the length of a human shoulder, veins visible around her forehead, neck and sockets, her eyes now pitch-black holes, and instead of two long canines like it was before, all of her teeth were sharper, with extra small teeth protruding from the blackened gum. The corners of her lips pulled back to reveal a pink jaw membrane like a snake as well._   _However, he could only see it briefly, because the terrifying face was followed by white hot pain on his jugular vein, sending blood spraying out of his neck like a small fountain with the intense bite. Hiro felt tears streaming down his eyes as his tiny hands began slamming against Cass's back (not that it did anything) as she violently shook her head, with the sound of flesh tearing audible as he felt his throat opening, the jugular splitting apart, and the sharp teeth beginning to scrape against the vocal cords. The sounds of her growling vibrating against his throat were not helping any matters. Then Hiro felt the inside of his throat began to fill up with blood, and he seemed to be drowning in his own blood as his aunt continued shaking her head, splitting the neck open and tearing the flesh, with blood also seeping downwards onto the floor. Hiro closed his eyes, praying that his older brother, Tadashi would come and save him from this monster, before he felt his vision fading away as the pain in his neck intensifies to a level he has never even thought was possible. Then as he felt his body slacken, he then felt his forehead being pushed at slightly. This was followed by a voice; it was quietly, and barely audible, but he could hear,_

_Voice: Hiro, wake up._

_Hiro hadn't really recognized the voice, but it didn't matter as he felt more pressure on his throat, followed by another growl sound. And by the time he lets out a muffled, but loud scream, there was one last sickening growl, and then,_

_**CRACK! CRUSH!** _

* * *

Hiro then immediately sat up in fright, screaming loudly as well. He was frightened of course, but then he looked around; he was back at his own room, with Baymax standing right next to him. He began panting for a while, as Baymax placed his hands on his shoulder.

Baymax: It's alright, Hiro. You just had a nightmare.

Hiro just simply looked down as he continued breathing. Then, he placed his hand on his throat; there was no cuts, no injuries on his jugular, and his vocal cords were still intact. Soon, he began to relax and swallowed a lump in his throat.

Hiro: Baymax?

Baymax looked at him, blinking.

Hiro: W-What happened?

Baymax: I activated when I heard a sound of distress.

Hiro looked at him as he rubbed his eyes, not realizing there were tears streaming down.

Hiro: I…I'm fine, Baymax. I just…had a nightmare.

Baymax tilted his head and blinked again.

Baymax: A nightmare results from a recent traumatic event, amongst-

Hiro nodded as his robot stated at the obviousness.

Hiro: I know, buddy. I know what a nightmare is.

Baymax placed a hand on his back as Hiro slowly got out of his bed. He couldn't get the dream, about that monster attacking his young seven-year old self out of his mind; the night where Cass comforted him because he was growing afraid to be by himself that night DID happen, but he wandered why the nightmare happened  **specifically**  at that night.  _"And what did that…thing meant by that?"_  he thought to himself, remembering the monster's haunting words.

Monstrous Cass*flashback*:  _One of them is sitting right next to you…_

Hiro then felt himself going cold as he remembered that moment before the attack…could that thing be referring to last night, where his aunt lost control of her bloodlust and almost bit him? Hiro shook his head.

Hiro: She just lost control of herself. The REAL her wouldn't do this…at least, I hope not…

He then got himself change into new clothes for the new day today. Today's Saturday, so he'll be free to try and help out his own aunt.

Baymax: What exactly will you being doing now?

Hiro looked back at him.

Hiro: Well, I don't know, really. Biology's not my strongest suit, and I'm afraid I may not be able to keep the word I gave to Aunt Cass…

Then, just as he said that, he heard shuffling coming from the stairs leading into his room. Hiro and Baymax turned, and saw Cass…on all fours, covering herself in a white blanket. Hiro looked at her, now confused.

Hiro: Uh…Aunt Cass?

Cass: Oh, Hiro. Are you alright?

She then stood up and hugged him tightly. Hiro widened his eyes at the grip of the hug; it seemed a little too tight for her.

Hiro: Ack! Aunt Cass! You're crushing me!

Cass then pulled back quickly and Hiro heard her gasp as she did so.

Cass: Oh, sorry. Sorry; I was scared of what happened. Did you have a nightmare?

Hiro gave her a small smile, and nodded.

Hiro: Yes, I did. Though, after what happened last night, I should've seen that coming…

Cass then placed her hand, covered by the blanket and then sighed in sympathy.

Cass: Aw, I'm so sorry, baby.

She then moved her hand up and moved to cup his cheek, but she soon stopped. She was afraid of hurting him, so she then placed it down with a sigh. Hiro then pointed at her,

Hiro: Aunt Cass? Uh, why are you covered in a blanket?

Cass straightened herself in surprise, before remembering that she had a blanket on top of her, and cleared her throat.

Cass: Well, duh; I'm a fricken' vampire, Hiro! Vampires can't be out in sunlight!

Hiro looked at her confused, before he widened his eyes in realization.

Hiro: Oh…right…

Cass nodded through the blanket. She wasn't paying attention to Baymax waddling behind her. Then Cass asked Hiro,

Cass: Anyways, so what're you gonna have for breakfast, baby?

Hiro shrugged, before he began,

Hiro: Uh, maybe some-

Just before he could continue, the blanket covering Cass was removed by Baymax, exposing herself to the sunlight. Hiro widened his eyes in horror, but then he heard Cass screeching in supposed pain. He looked at her, and she had her eyes closed, but her fangs exposed outwards as she screeched. Not screaming, literally screeching like a banshee as she pulled back, hands covering her eyes.

Hiro immediately stepped in to help, but then he got a closer look at her, and didn't see any types of smoke. Soon he stepped back, and realized; she isn't burning up in the sunlight at all. With a wave of relief coming through, he wanted to tell her that she isn't burning, but the sight of her wailing and flailing about as she screeched in "pain" made him begin to smile a bit.

Cass just rolled on the floor as she blindly screeched in agony.

Cass: OH GOD, HELP ME! I'M BURNING ALIVE! HELP ME, HELP ME, HIRO! AAAAAHHH!

She just screamed it out loudly as she continued flailing about, before she looked at Hiro, who had his phone out, recording the whole thing. Cass felt betrayed.

Cass: HIRO! WHY AREN'T YOU HELPING ME?! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUR…?

She took a glance at her hands, when she realized…they weren't burning up. Immediately, she stopped screaming and her fangs retracted backwards as her eyes widened in shock.

Cass: W-Wha…what? Huh?

She looked all over her body, and realized what was really happening. She was never burning up in the first place…she can go out in the sunlight just fine. Immediately, her cheeks began to flush in red, and sweat briefly dropped out. She heard Hiro struggling to hold in a laugh and she looked over at him, who had his mouth covered with his left hand as he was jittering from trying not to laugh so hard. Cass immediately growled as she walked over to him.

Cass: Hiro, did you get that on video?

Hiro looked at her and nodded, still chuckling. Cass sighed to herself in embarrassment.

Cass: Hiro, delete that video.

Hiro looked at her again and shook his head.

Hiro: I *snickering* I just can't, Aunt Cass. This is too funny.

Cass clenched her fist a bit as she grew frustrated.

Cass: Hiro. NOW!

She was borderline shouting at this point, and Hiro flinched back. But he persisted as he tried to reason with her.

Hiro: Oh come on, Aunt Cass. This is a funny moment. I'm pretty sure that you'll get a good-

Without even thinking, Cass snapped and gave him a hiss, showing her fangs at him. Hiro yelped back in fright, not expecting her to get this mad. When Cass kept looking at him with her fangs outwards, Hiro nodded with fright as he deletes the video.

Hiro: Understood, ma'am.

Cass gave him a smug, satisfied with the answer as her fangs retracted. Hiro then pointed to the stairs.

Hiro: I'll be downstairs.

Cass nodded as he hurryingly ran back downstairs, leaving her and Baymax by themselves. She then looked at the robot.

Cass: Why did you uncover me?

Baymax tilted his head.

Baymax: I was wondering as to why a blanket was on you in the first place.

Cass shrugged.

Cass: Well I thought that I would burn in the sunlight, like any NORMAL vampire…but I guess I'm a day walker or something.

Baymax blinked.

Baymax: I still don't understand.

Cass shook her head and raised her hands.

Cass: Its fine, Baymax. It's okay. Anyways, thanks for checking on Hiro. I'm satisfied with my care.

Baymax nodded before he soon began waddling back into his pod. Cass just shook her head.

Cass: Robots…

She then walked back downstairs to join Hiro to start off a new day.

* * *

Later on, Cass and Hiro are still eating breakfast that she made earlier before the sunlight drama. Hiro looked at his aunt, before sighing to himself.

Hiro: Aunt Cass?

Cass looked at Hiro, noticing his, rather stern look, and replied.

Cass: What?

Hiro: Aunt Cass, Baymax has recorded someone intruding the house yesterday.

Cass quickly stopped eating and looked at him with shock.

Cass: Really? What does he look like?

Hiro: He looks to be in his late 40s. And uh, he had white hair with, rather pale skin as well.

Now Cass was intrigued by this news; she never expected an intruder to come into their house. She must've forgotten to close the windows, and upon this realization, she sighed in frustration.

Cass: I must've forgotten to close the window somehow. *sigh* Oh no…

Cass shook her head in sadness as the thought on what she could've done to prevent this overran her mind. Hiro looked at her in sadness and helplessness. Without even thinking, he gently grasped her hand and rubbed his thumb.

Hiro: Aunt Cass, don't worry. We're GONNA fix this, one way or another.

Cass looked at him, and smiled at him, but then she turned it into a frown.

Cass: Wait, you said biology is not your major, right?

Hiro nodded.

Hiro: I don't especially know a whole lot about an organism's chemistry.

Cass then widened her eyes.

Cass: Then why don't you ask Honey Lemon? She LIVES with chemistry!

Hiro widened his eyes.

Hiro: NO! I can't!

Cass: Why not?

Hiro: I just…*sigh*

He looked at her, with worry in his eyes.

Hiro: I can't risk having her, or anybody else know about your…condition! They'll-They'll freak out and, chances are they'll try to kill you, or even go after the mastermind!

Cass looked at him in disbelief.

Cass: Hiro, you and your friends have dealt with various criminals before. How would this be any different?

Hiro stared at her in shock.

Hiro: Aunt Cass, you, and that… _thing,_  are vampires! Stronger than a thousand man, skin harder than iron, faster than a bullet! They can't face you or them. *sigh*

He pulled his hand back and gently rubbed his forehead, before looking back at her.

Hiro: Listen, Aunt Cass. I…*sigh* I want to keep this between us, alright? I can't put them in danger. Everyone doesn't need to know…especially Honey Lemon.

Cass listened on in understanding, and gave a soft smile, before it turned into a mischievous grin.

Cass: I see  _someone_  is being fancied by you, young man.

Hiro widened his eyes and blushed profusely, before he stuttered to defend himself.

Hiro: W-What? N-No! That's not the case! I-It's just that…*sigh*

Cass just had to laugh at her nephew, before the two of them continued eating their meals.

Suddenly, something inside of Cass began tugging at her, and she rose her head upwards like a cat. Hiro looked at her, confused as to why she is like this.

Hiro: Uh, Aunt Cass, what's wrong?

Cass didn't say anything. Instead, she just stares at the stairways leading to the café. Hiro then saw her gritting her teeth, before making a growling sound. It was rather deep and menacing, like a large dog. Hiro then stood up and approached her, placing a hand on her left arm. He then felt Cass's arms moving him closer.

Cass: I don't know, Hiro. Something's making me anxious. And I mean that, in a bad way…Hiro, stay near me, okay? I'm gonna check.

She then began to slowly approach the stairway, with Hiro slowly approaching behind her. The two of them then stopped at the stairways, and Cass moved her hand in front of Hiro. She then creeped down the stairs, and slowly moved her head around the wall. There, she moved her head across the café. There appears to be slightly more customers here than usual, but that's not saying much, for it is still fewer than before the business went astray. But amongst the customers, Cass saw an elderly man with pale skin, but he covered his head with a baseball cap and with sunglasses. Cass growled once more, a growing look of anger on her face. Hiro poked his head out, and saw who she was looking at, and he gulped; why was she growling at him? Why did she look like she was threatened?

* * *

Randall was sitting down on one of the café tables near the window. He was twiddling with his thumbs in anticipation of seeing his future bride, especially after forgetting to see her yesterday.

_*Flashback*_

_Meanwhile, Randall was watching television by himself, holding a glass of soda on his hand. Nearby, Rebecca just came to the living room from having her sleep downstairs._

_Rebecca: Hey, Randall._

_Randall looked back at her, and smiled._

_Randall: Morning, Rebecca. Did you sleep well?_

_Rebecca smiled back and nodded, before asking him,_

_Rebecca: Have you checked out on your new bride yet?_

_Randall shook his head and moved his glass closer to his mouth._

_Randall: No I haven't…_

_He then began taking several gulps down with his eyes closed, before he widened his eyes in shock and spat out his soda, the spray hitting all over the TV. Rebecca flinched back in shock, not expecting him to react like this. After spitting the soda out, Randall turned back._

_Randall: Shit! I haven't! I completely forgot about that!_

_Randall soon got up from the couch and was about to run towards the front door when Rebecca grabbed his arm._

_Rebecca: Woah there, slow down there, Randall._

_Randall looked back at her with impatience in his eyes._

_Randall: What?_

_Rebecca: W-Well, uh…_

_Randall quickly pulled his arm off._

_Randall: I was supposed to be there to see her first kill. Dammit!_

_Rebecca then lifted her arm and touched him in the shoulder._

_Rebecca: Randall! I know you're interested in seeing such a scene, but you can still go and meet her at the café. Maybe she's still looking for someone like you._

_Randall looked at her, then down at his shoes, before sighing._

_Randall: You're right; I just want to be proud of her letting go of her attachment and potential hindrance._

_Rebecca looked at him and nodded with a smile._

_Rebecca: I bet you do…now first, get upstairs and brush your teeth…and clean up that mess you made while you're at it! Jeez…_

_Randall flinched at her tone, before nodding rapidly and blurring over to the kitchen to get a rubber towel, before blurring over back to the TV screen and wiping the soda off. Rebecca looked on with a smug._

_*Flashback ended*_

Randall shook his head with a small smile; oh boy, can Rebecca be like a fussy 'mom' to him, even while given this new life. After a while of sitting down, he couldn't help but feel like his left face is heating up. Randall moved his eyes to the left, and saw his future bride, looking at him with an intimidating glare. Randall pretended he hadn't noticed, but it would be lie of Randall didn't admit that he was intimidated.

Cass and Hiro looked on at him, until Cass moved back a bit, and she turned to Hiro.

Cass: Hiro, head upstairs and hide. I don't trust that man.

Hiro raised a brow in confusion in what she was referring to for a brief moment, before remembering what he told her about, and wondered for a brief moment that the old man could be the one that intruded inside and made her a vampire. He then nodded at her in understanding before he quickly ran up the stairs. Cass is now alone, and now she just stares at the old man with gritting teeth, wondering what she's gonna do. Suddenly, the old man slowly got up, and began walking away. Cass however, was not willing to let him go; she wants answers, and she's gonna get them.

* * *

Soon, Randall soon came to the doors and pushed them aside, wanting to get away from here. But as he walked away, he heard the doors being pushed open. He turned around and saw Cass walking out towards him, a stern look on his face. Internally, he began to panic; he didn't think she would follow him. She must really want to get at him.  _"And NOT the way I envisioned it would be."_  He thought to himself as he began to slightly speed up, wanting to get away from her as quickly as possible.  _"How?! How did she not eat her child?! The virus should've worked!"_  he continued thinking as he approached a crossing. Soon, he stopped at the crossing, since the light is shining red.

Cass smirked as he stopped; now she can finally get to him and interrogate him. Randall looked back at her, and saw her slowly speeding up towards him. He gulped in fear. At this point, the light turns on, and he hid himself amongst the crowd as he soon began speeding up towards the other side. Cass growled silently as she sped up once more to catch him before he could get away.

Just as they reached the other side, Cass pushed herself through the crowd and grabbed ahead of herself with an angry look on her face.

Cass: Not so fast, you son of a-

But then, her eyes widened at her mistake; she accidently grabbed another stray man. He turned around, a bit scared and in pain of her tight grip. Cass quickly retracted herself in shock and covered her mouth.

Cass: Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, sir! I-I thought, I…I-I thought you were my ex-husband. Hehe…Sorry…

She stuttered out as she slowly backed away with a grin, before she turned around and ran back the way she came, leaving the man and other patriots confused, making him turn towards them.

Man: Um…does anybody know what's going on?

The others just shrugged. Randall, meanwhile, hid behind the edge of a nearby building that leads to an alley. He peeked out for a moment to see if she's still following him. He can't see her, which means she lost track of him, making him sigh in relief. He then crossed his arms as he began thinking.

Randall: Hmm…I don't understand. The virus should've fully turned her into a killer. How did she not bite him? Hmm…I need to take a look at my viral specimens…

He then began stepping out of the alleyway and began walking back to the direction of his house, wanting to know what went wrong, and whether he'll add the new updates to the virus sooner than expected…maybe even consider making an army…


	13. Leaning Self-Restraint

Hiro remained in the closet for a long time. He was ordered here by Cass to stay inside. He gulped as he began to talk quietly to himself.

Hiro: Oh boy…Aunt Cass must've been pretty mad at some random guy. He must've been the progenitor, the one that infected her wine and made her into…that  _thing!_

He then began to grow a bit angry at this man; how dare he turn his only family he has left into a damning monster of the night…even though she can walk during the day just fine…

Hiro: But how can I help her? I know I said I would somehow reverse the effects the virus, and I WILL, but I'm not good at Biology…wait…

He realized that if Honey Lemon can't help, he may also need the help of the SFIT's other prodigy; Karmi. The both of them have a rather…peculiar history. Before Hiro, Karmi was the youngest member of the SFIT, and she was proud of it. Of course, when Hiro came along, she wasn't too happy with this. Whenever they talked, Karmi would just scowl at him.

Strangely, Hiro didn't report her behavior to the dean; Granville. Since then, she has gained a certain level of respect, but she still becomes jealous of him. Ironically, she has a crush on his alter superhero ego, such is OBVIOUSLY Hiro, yet she, for some reason, DIDN'T REALIZE THIS!

Anyways, Hiro briefly thought of her for help, but he decided against that. As much as he wants her help, he is really annoyed by her jealousy. So he sighed to himself, and hoped that Honey Lemon could do this.

Sooner or later, Cass returned, and opened the closet door, allowing him to be let out.

Cass: Okay, Hiro. It's safe to come out now.

Hiro just sighed in relief, getting out. Cass just patted his head with a smile.

Hiro: What happened? Did you get him?

Cass took a breath, and sighed to herself, shaking her head.

Cass: No…sorry. He got away, and I accidently got some random man. I had to say that I was after my ex-husband.

Hiro raised an eyebrow, before he just snickered.

Hiro: Ex-husband?

Cass just pouted at him, before she shook her head.

Cass: Whatever, so…today is school day for you, right?

Hiro nodded.

Hiro: Yeah. That's good, because then I could have access to the tools I need to reverse engineer the virus.

Cass nodded, a smile on her face.

Cass: Of course, of course, right…but uh…what about me?

Hiro shrugged.

Hiro: I'm not sure. That's the part that I'm worried about. Do you…think you can handle yourself without going…you know, crazy over blood?

Cass smiled and nodded.

Cass: Oh sure. I can handle a lot of things. I AM a Hamada after all.

She stated with pride as she patted her chest and his head at the same time. Hiro flinched as she was STILL hitting too hard.

Hiro: Ow Ow Ow Ow.

Cass quickly pulled her hand back in shock.

Cass: Sorry, I keep forgetting that I have super strength. Sorry.

She pleaded as she stepped back. Hiro just rubbed the back of his head.

Hiro: Ow….it's alright. Anyways, before I go, I should probably take a sample of your…venom.

Cass: How can I give you that?

Hiro walked to his desk as he pulled out a small container where he held one of his microbots earlier. After removing it, he walked over to her as he explained.

Hiro: You know how doctors get the venom from snakes they need for anti-venom. It's the same thing with you; I need your fangs.

Cass widened her eyes again, a bit fearful of what he was asking.

Cass: W-What? Are you serious? What if I try to bite you again?

Hiro just shook his head, growing a confident smile.

Hiro: You won't, Aunt Cass. You're just giving me some of your venom. Come in now, Aunt Cass. Show me them.

Cass looked at him, unsure at first, before nodding.

Cass: Okay.

Hiro then approached her as she opened her mouth, and tensed her jaws. Slowly, two long fangs grew from her canines. Hiro went to place the thin container on the bottom of her fangs.

Cass: Hchaa nuch hoo you heee?

Cass tired to speak, but she couldn't thanks to her mouth open. Hiro pulled back in confusion.

Hiro: I'm sorry, what was that?

He pulled back for a minute. Cass could finally speak clearly.

Cass: I said how much do you need?

Hiro nodded in understanding.

Hiro: Oh. Well, just a drop or two.

Cass nodded before she opened her mouth again. Hiro placed the container back into her mouth. While he waits, he saw the two fangs; they were very sharp! The tip appeared to be sharper than anything he's ever seen. And considering what he saw during his crime-fighting times, THAT'S saying something! There are also serrations in the front and back of the fangs, similar to a shark. They also appear strong as well.

Hiro: Yeesh…those are some strong fangs.

At last, a couple of drops emit from Case's fangs, similar to like a snake being forced to drop the venom in a hospital. Hiro grinned in satisfaction.

Hiro: Alright, that's good.

Cass smiled as he pulled away, allowing her to retract their fangs.

Hiro: Great. Now all I need is to look at this thing without getting my friends suspicious.

Cass just smiled, before suggesting.

Cass: I still think you should ask Honey Lemon.

Hiro just shook his head.

Hiro: Aunt Cass,

Cass interrupted him, raising her hands a bit.

Cass: I know, Hiro. We've been over this. But still, she seems like a girl smart enough to help.

Hiro just sighed, and shook his head. Cass just placed a hand on his shoulder, bring mindful of her strength.

Cass: Don't worry, Hiro. She's a tough girl. Remember, she helped you with various crimes throughout the city. Even without being a superhero and all that, she's been a very good friend to you.

Hiro housed a bit, still unsure. Cass continued with,

Cass: Do you know what I see when I look at you two?

Hiro looked at her, now interested.

Hiro: What?

Cass smiled, before gently as ever, caressed his cheek.

Cass: I see you two the same way I look at you and Tadashi.

Hiro stared at her once more, confused.

Hiro: But…But she's not,

Cass interrupted.

Cass: I'm now she's nothing like Tadashi. She'll never replace him, and she knows that. But…she cares for you very much, Hiro. Whenever I see you two, you seem to be in deep thought of something.

Hiro looked at him, and smiled.

Hiro: Yeah…you're right, Aunt Cass.

He sighed to himself, and then looked at her.

Hiro: Aunt Cass?

Cass smiled.

Cass: What?

Hiro opened his mouth to say what Honey Lemon offered two nights ago…but he decided against it, knowing that Cass would immediately send him away.

Hiro: Never mind…

Cass looked at him, frowning a bit. Then,

Voice: Yo, little dude! You coming or what?

It was Fred, and he was calling from downstairs; his friends are here.

Hiro: Oh, they're here.

Hiro and Cass smiled a bit, before the latter looked at his neck, and gasped upon seeing the choke marks still there. She gasped,

Cass: Hiro! Your choke marks!

Hiro looked at her, confused until he looked at the mirror; sure enough, his neck is still covered with the choke mark Cass gave him when she tried to kill him last night. His eyes widened.

Hiro: Oh jeez! How did I miss that?

Cass shook her head.

Cass: I don't know. But I can't have your friends see you like this! Come on, I'll take you to my bathroom. We'll put on some powder to mask that.

She took his hand and pulled him away, once more too strongly. Hiro flinched in pain.

Hiro: Hey. Be careful!

Cass lets him go once more, grumbling again.

Cass: I. KEEP. FORGETTING. THAT!

She grumbled again as they ran across the hallway towards the bathroom. Then another voice, Gogo, called out.

Gogo: Hey, Hamada boy! Are you coming down or are we gonna have to get you?!

She called rather impatiently. Hiro flinched at her tone. So he called back to her.

Hiro: Uh, I'm coming.

He just chuckled nervously as Cass took him into her bathroom and began searching for the powder.

Cass: Yeesh, your friend is a bit of a pushy, isn't she?

Hiro nodded.

Hiro: Yeah; that's our Gogo Tomago. Hehe…

Cass just rolled her eyes as she continued to search for the powder. Then she found it and smiled in victory.

Cass: Found it. Now hold still.

She opened the powder, tapped her fingers in the powder and began to place it on his neck. Hiro flinched a bit, not for the super strength, but because the choke marks still hurt.

Gogo: Alright, that's it! I'm coming up!

The two Hamadas widened their eyes upon hearing footsteps. Then, other voices began to erupt from outside as well. He could recognize Honey Lemon, Wasabi and Fred trying to persuade Gogo from going up.

Honey Lemon: Gogo! Please settle down! Maybe Hiro is…uh,

Fred: Maybe he's taking a dump and he's having trouble!

Hiro raised a brow at Fred's suggestion.

Wasabi: Fred, you are the LAST person who would ever suggest such a nasty suggestion.

Hiro smirked a bit, before saying to himself,

Hiro: My thoughts exactly, Wasabi.

Cass was almost finished with the powder when he heard them in the same hallway, making them panic. Hiro whispered frantically,

Hiro: Hurry up, Aunt Cass.

Cass nodded frantically.

Cass: I'm almost done! I'm almost done! And…

Hiro then remembered the virus sample still in his hand. With quick thinking, he placed the sample in his pocket. Just then, Gogo burst in through the door, with the rest of the nerd gang right behind her.

Gogo: What's taking you so long?!

She spoke in an impatient tone, but then raised a brow at seeing the two Hamadas standing straight like statues next to each other, grins wide.

Hiro: Hey, are you guys ready? We should probably go, it's getting a bit late. Love you, Aunt Cass.

He gave her a quick hug, which Cass was quick to return back.

Cass: L-Love you too, Hiro. And remember what I said.

Hiro awkwardly nodded back as he walked away, and skidded through his friends.

Hiro: Well then, see you guys downstairs. I need Baymax.

He suggested as he ran back to his room. The others just looked on, then at Cass, a look of awkwardness on their faces.

Gogo: Uh…did we miss something?

Cass just sighed and shook her head.

Cass: No. Nothing important.

She just scratched the back of her head as she giggled. The others looked at each other in concern, before they just shrugged and walked out. Honey Lemon stayed behind, however, and looked at her.

Honey Lemon: Miss. Hamada?

Cass looked at her, and shook her head, raising her hand towards her.

Cass: Please, Honey Lemon, call me Cass, or Aunt Cass if you want. 'Miss' makes me feel old.

Honey Lemon smiled and approached her, now growing a concerned face.

Honey Lemon: Are you sure there's nothing going on?

Cass looked at her and smiled sadly.

Cass: Honey Lemon, I really appreciate your kindness. I really do…But really, it's fine. This is a family issue.

Honey Lemon looked unsure, and she raised a brow.

Honey Lemon: Is it? You can tell me, Cass.

Cass just looked at her, and shook her head.

Cass: I can't. I promised Hiro…but I will say this,

She approached her and cupped her hands.

Cass:  _Please_ help him. He needs you right now, more than anything.

She said it with a pleading tone in her voice. Honey Lemon was still confused, but she ended up nodding.

Honey Lemon: I'll do it. You can count of me.

She nodded again as she walked away, leaving Cass alone. She shook her head and smiled; boy were she and Hiro lucky to have an amazing group of friend that would support him no matter what.

Cass: *sigh* I wish I had friends like them when I was little.

After chuckling to herself once more, she then walked away from the bathroom to – HOPEFULLY – try and make some money today, not that it matters anymore thanks to their predicament.

* * *

Soon, business starts up once more, and like before, not a lot of people came in. However, there are more customers here than there have been. And that made Cass feel better about the money crisis.  _"Maybe now I may actually get some money."_  Cass thought to herself.

Cass was giving some tacos with tuna as a side dish to a couple, when she noticed a large stack of dishes located in the kitchen. Raising a brow in confusion, she walked over to the kitchen and looked at it, eyes widening in shock at the size, with flies flying around.

Cass: Phew…Is uh…anyone gonna help take this?

She pointed this to the employees, and they looked back, before shaking their heads. Cass just sighed to herself and placed her hand on her hips.

Cass: Here we go…

She leaned down, and prepared to struggle, before remembering something.

Cass: Wait a minute…oh yes, I have super-strength. I'm a vampire now…Okay,

She gently grabbed onto the edges, and slowly stood up. Before, she used to have trouble carrying such a heavy weight, and she had to have either an employee or Baymax help her. Now, she could lift it easily as if it weighed as much as a feather. Cass just looked at the tray, and smirked at herself.

Cass: Hmm, I guess being a vampire does have its advantages.

Cass just laughed to herself as she walked over to the sink to prepare to watch the dishes. She then grabbed one of the dishes, and pressed on it a bit too hard.

_**Crack! Shatter!** _

Cass closed her eyes and tensed herself in shock, before looking at the employees behind her. They looked at her once more in concern. Cass just smiled shyly.

Cass: I'm okay. I am fine, okay?

She raised her uninjured hand to assure them. The employees looked at one another in concern, and then slowly got back to work. Cass internally sighed in relief, and then looked at her hand; there appeared to be not one cut in her palm…which was strange, normally she would've cut herself. Not complaining, she just shook her head. She then tried to turn on the sink, but her super-strength got the best of her, and the sink handle popped off.

Cass: Are you…

She tensed herself up and took in a deep breath, resisting the urge to kick something in at the risk of her vampiric nature being exposed.

Cass: Okay, it's pretty clear I can't continue working like this. I probably need fresh air.

She sighed to herself once more before walking out. As she passed by a random employee, she instructed,

Cass: I need fresh air outside. Keep an eye on the place while I'm gone.

The employee looked at her, confused at the sudden order. But before he could reply, Cass was already at the front door and out of the place. The employee looked at the restaurant, and just sighed to himself.

* * *

Soon, Cass was far enough away from the restaurant, and is now in an alleyway, leaning up against a wall. She just sighed to herself and covered her forehead.

Cass: I swear, if I can't control my strength, I'll end up exposing myself, or even worse, hurting someone else. But what can I do…

She just shook her head and whimpered sadly, completely lost on what to do. Just as she removed her hands from her face,

Voice: I don't know, but standing there won't help.

A voice came from her right side, and she jumped with fright. She turned and saw a middle-aged woman, looking at her with a smile. She had long, blonde hair moving past down her shoulders, small wrinkles across her face, cheeks and neck, and had a raspy voice as well. Cass just looked at her, the same feeling she had with the man earlier coming back at full force.

Cass: Uh…who are you?

She asked with a wary tone, fist clenching. But the woman just smiled and walked over to her.

Woman: Don't be alarmed, lady. I'm another vampire, like yourself.

She smirked some more, and 2 fangs grew out from her canines. Cass widened her eyes in shock, and stepped back. The woman laughed some more as her fangs retracted.

Woman: Don't worry. I'm too civilized to cannibalize on other vampires…if we ever get to them.

Cass growled, but then she raised a brow.

Cass: What do you mean 'if we ever get to them'? Are there others?

The woman shook her head.

Woman: Nope. Just you, me and my brother.

Cass listened onwards.

Cass: Brother? You mean…that man I chased was…

The woman nodded once more.

Woman: Yep; his name is Randall Matelli, the man who made you the way you are, and the one who-

Before she could continue, she was pulled back and slammed against the wall. The wall cracked a bit, and small dust puffed out from the wall. But Cass didn't care; she was far beyond mad to think about so. All she cared about what the woman in front of her. Even though she's a few inches taller than Cass, the intimidating glare and hiss coming from her sends chills down her spine.

Cass: That man was the one that made me like this?!

She shouted at this point. The woman flinched at her tone, but she regained her composure and chuckled a bit. Cass growled some more, grip tightening.

Cass: This is NOT funny! I killed my pet cat, and almost drained away at my baby like he was some expendable chew-toy!

She got closer to her face, eyes now pitch-black. The woman just laughed some more, shaking her head.

Woman: This is pathetic; you, a super species born to dominate such weak, expendable parasites still loves one dearly.

Now, Cass grabbed her neck. The woman gagged a bit, but she STILL remained smiling.

Cass: Call my child an expendable parasite one more time and I'm gonna chew through your neck until your head falls off!

As she says this, her mouth grew deformed once more, all of her teeth extra-sharp once more. The woman laughed some more.

Cass: Why are you still laughing?!

She shouted in a demonic voice, but the woman shook her head.

Woman: Kill me, and my brother will come after your hormone-driven brat and kill him in the slowest, painful way possible. And before you say 'I'll stop him', Randall, despite being type 1, is the oldest and most powerful vampire in existence. He'll crush you like a pebble if you try to stop him.

Now Cass growled, mouth open just in sheer temptation to just bite her throat and chew it open. But then the thought of the monster draining or ripping Hiro apart before her eyes is the one thing preventing her from doing such an act.

After a while, she just released her captor, and pulled back, mouth, teeth and eyes returning to normal. She panted as the woman regained her composure.

Woman: Now that THAT'S out of the way, lemme start over; I'm Rebecca Matelli, and like a mention before, my brother – the man you chased down – is named Randall Matelli. He's the one who turned you into…well, a vampire.

Cass just looked at her, and furrowed a brow.

Cass: And…why are you telling me this?

Rebecca shrugged.

Rebecca: Well, Randall infiltrated your home while you were away, expecting you to kill the boy before finding him. Well, you killed your cat, but not your child. Him and I are wondering the same question; why didn't you kill him? Why waste your time with a brat like him?

Cass clenched her fist in anger of the woman for calling Hiro a brat, but she casted that aside for a moment as she remembered that night where she was very close to biting. She very well remembered the very sentence that made her snap out of her craze for blood.

_Hiro: NO, STOP! STOP PLEASE, MOMMY!_

Cass: I…I don't know…I think it's because of what he called me when I was close to killing him.

Rebecca raised a brow.

Rebecca: What DID he call you?

Cass looked at her and responded with a gulp.

Cass: 'Mommy.' That's it. That's all that it took to stop me. I don't know why? I…All my life, I never thought of myself as a mother to him.

She then shrugged as she shook her head. Rebecca raised a brow.

Rebecca: Aren't you his mother?

Cass shook her head.

Cass: I'm his aunt. His REAL mother, my older sister, died in a car crash when he was 3, along with his father. All he had left was me and his older brother, Tadashi. Now HE'S gone, we only have each other. But…before I was infected, we had a fight the night before.

Rebecca listened onwards with intent, feeling sympathy for her and her family beforehand. Cass just continued onwards,

Cass: He went out bot-fighting. He was trying to earn me some money because my restaurant is facing a financial crisis right now. I didn't really heed that, and without thinking, I slapped him very hard and threaten to just leave him to rot in jail if he does this again. I basically threatened to take away his future, and maybe even his life. Do you know what those people in prison do to children like him?

She was once more in tears at this point as she looked on at her. Rebecca just looked at her, feeling pitiful for her. But Cass wasn't finished,

Cass: I felt like shit ever since that night, and I wanted to make it up to him so badly. I wanted…I wanted to show him how sorry I am. That I never meant to hurt him, and that I REALLY, REALLY loved him more than anything in this world…because he IS my everything. Actually, I was about to…until he cut his finger by accident while reading a comic book his friend gave him. The rest…*sighs sadly*

She shook her head at such an awful memory.

Cass: All I wanted was for my baby to grow up safely. And I've been hurting him so badly…

Cass began crying to herself a bit. Rebecca leaned back into the wall, and shook her head.

Rebecca: Yeesh…I didn't know of that…

Then, as Cass continued crying silently, Rebecca looked at her.

Rebecca: I'm not sure of what it's like to have a child, but…I'm sorry.

Cass looked at her, and just gave her a glare.

Cass: …Why are you even listening to this? You and your brother made me into this monster! You don't get to feel sympathy for me!

She growled once more. Rebecca just approached her.

Rebecca: Oh know, I am not saying that for you and your nephew. I am saying that because I can easily tell something bad happened in your past life. I can easily tell.

Cass just looked at her, confused.

Cass: W-What? You can read my thoughts now?

Rebecca shook her head.

Rebecca: Nope. But I've been around long enough to tell something happened in a human's past that made them act like that.

Cass flinched back, being reminded of her demonic self about her past while she was in the coma. Then, she recomposed herself and growled at Rebecca.

Cass: What happened in my previous life is none of your business!

Rebecca stepped back, though she kept a cool look on her face. Cass then clenched her fists, fingers digging into the flesh, as she then spoke in a cool tone.

Cass: Now, leave me and my baby alone, or else I will come and look for your brother!

Rebecca stayed there for a bit, before shrugging and taking a breath. Then, she smiled at her and said;

Rebecca: One more thing I will say before I go; is that sitting there and moping around will not help you. I would do something if you love him that much.

Cass growled some more as Rebecca walked away. Suddenly, she pulled something out from her pocket and tossed it at her. Cass instinctively grabbed it, and looked down at it in confusion. She raised an eyebrow in confusion, but as she looked up to ask Rebecca, there was no one. Rebecca had just vanished into thin air, almost as she wasn't there.

Cass raised a brow in confusion, before she shook her head, happy that a nuisance is out of the way. She shook her head before looking down at what she caught. It was folded paper. She unfolded it and saw what was inside.

It appeared to be…an address; possibly for that monster's house…or lair, whatever. Cass silently said it out loud,

Cass: 5016 Union Avenue…Hm, I'm definitely keeping this.

She then placed the note on her left pocket, and just sighed to herself, shaking her head. Then, she began thinking about what the woman…Rebecca, her name was, said to her.

Cass: I…things just got more confusing now; who was that woman? What did she mean by "Type 1"? Type 1 what? What is her brother planning? And…WHY would she tell ME all that?!

She pondered a bit, wondering some more, before shaking her head. She took in a breath, before remembering her predicament with her super-strength. Then she remember what Rebecca said earlier,

_Rebecca: One more thing I will say before I go; is that sitting there and moping around will not help you. I would do something if you love him that much._

As much as she detested that woman…she had a point.

Cass: Okay…well, I'm not gonna just stand here and mope around; I'm just gonna figure out a way to control my strength. For my nephew!

She clenched his fist once more, this time with determination as she smirked to herself. As she smirked and chuckled, she noticed blood coming from her hand. She opened the hand, and saw cuts from her claws, which then healed in half a second.

Cass: Whoops. Hehe, I've gotta keep that in check as well.

She said as she retracted her claws. With a nod, she then left the alleyway, and began to find a private place to test out her strength.

* * *

Later, she has arrived at the best spot for her to control herself; somewhere secluded in the Muirahara Woods. The foliage is dense, and there isn't any human activity for miles. Cass found a small clearing surrounded by trees both big and small. She crossed her arms.

Cass: Hm, this seems like a good spot. No other people, neighborhoods are far away and a bunch of plants to cover everything up. Plus, the city is far, far away.

She said as she looked back; there is the Golden Gate Bridge, almost a hundred miles away, with the city itself being barely visible in the background. She had to use her super-speed to get this far in such a short amount of time. She shook her head, hoping that her nephew remains safe while she was away.

Cass: Wait a minute, what am I saying? He and his friends are Big Hero 6, he will be fine.

Cass smiled, hoping that what she is saying is true, before getting to work. She looked at a nearby tree; a Redwood around 110 feet tall, and 30 feet in diameter. She decided to pick this tree for a first test dummy. She grabbed her left shoulder and loosened it a bit.

Cass: Alright…here we go!

She tightened her fist, backed up a bit, and then quickly ran towards the fist, lifting her left fist back, before,

**Bam!**

Her fist and knuckles collided with the tree trunk. A normal human would've had a cut fist and barks piercing the skin. But as for Cass, it is a different story. The punch literally made a small shockwave as it made contact with the large bark. All the while, the bark itself cracked and split open.

The top half of the tree was pushed away, before tilting backwards, slamming into the ground. Any birds nearby flew away as quickly as possible, not wanting to get squished. Cass looked on in shock; she grew up in the countryside before moving into San Fransokyo, and therefore had a lot of knowledge about these trees, their sheer size making it impossible for any creature to push it down…and yet SHE HERSELF managed to split the Sequoia in two with little effort. Her eyes were widened, and her jaw dropped.

Cass: Daaaamn…

As she said that, she dropped her healing fist and just continued staring down. After recomposing herself, she took in a breath and sighed through her teeth. She is WAY stronger than she had previously thought.

Cass: *sigh* This is going to take a LOOOOONG time…

She shook her head at the revelation before looking around to look for other test dummies...


	14. I May Need Help After All

Hiro was finally relieved to be out of his thermodynamics class. He was forced to be in there thanks to the teacher, who also happens to be the dean of the SFIT, Professor Granville. He had a test at that point, but he was never concerned with the test; all he could think about was just fixing his aunt's condition sooner. So once class ended, he couldn't be more excited.

Thankfully, he won't have classes for the next 2 hours, so that leaves him with plenty of time to try and figure out the mechanics for this virus. Of course, his lab does not have the proper equipment needed for this, and the only way to get it…is by going to Karmi's lab.

Hiro: *sigh* I hope Karmi is not in her lab.

He shook his head before he began walking towards Karmi's laboratory, the sample in his pockets. Soon, he made it towards the entrance of the lab, which was a large, metal door. He looked at the card scanner nearby, he just groaned in defeat.

Hiro: Of course she would have an ID card go block her lab. Grr…

He, in a fit of frustration, kicked the lab door…only to immediately regret it, as the metal made him recoil backwards, making him hop and grab his leg.

Hiro: Ow, ow, ow.

Once he recovers, he pulled the sample out from his pocket, and just looked at it. After a brief look over, he sighed and shook his head.

Hiro: I'm not giving up, Aunt Cass. Soon, you WILL go back to normal l, and we will be happy again.

He said with determination, before placing it back to his pocket. Right as he did so, he heard,

Voice: Hey!

Hiro jumped in fright and turned to see a, olive tan skinned girl looking at him suspiciously. It was Karmi.

Karmi: What are you doing here, Hiro?

Hiro looked around and stutters a bit.

Hiro: I, uh…I, I was just uh, standing around.

Karmi raised a brow.

Karmi: In front of my lab?

Hiro chuckled a bit as he walked away. Karmi raised a brow in confusion, before she grew a smug and crosses her arms.

Karmi: I knew it. You've REALLY got it bad for me.

Hiro widened his eyes, and backed away, blushing a bit.

Hiro: I am NOT crushing on you!

Karmi just laughed as Hiro groaned in frustration. Then, he walked away in shame, not wanting to not be with her anymore.  _"Hmm, I don't need her anyways. I just needed a microscope. Maybe Honey Lemon has one. She's a chemist after all."_  He thought after getting far enough away from Karmi.

* * *

Honey Lemon was at her lab at this time, as she too has no other class for another two hours. Hiro poked his head inside, and often put a silent sigh of relief when he noticed a nearby microscope. Of course, he has to ask Honey Lemon, as it's polite. However, the blonde Latin woman had her headphones on. And the music is pretty loud as well. Honey Lemon herself is pouring something yellow inside a chem glass, mixing it with a green liquid.

Honey Lemon: And, there we go!

She spoke with a cheery voice, and Hiro just had to smile at her enthusiasm. Then,

_**POOF** _ **!**

A puff of green smoke emits from the glass, making the two of them flinch back. The green smoke billowed upwards like a mushroom cloud, before slowly dissipating away. Honey Lemon sighed in relief.

Honey Lemon: That was close. I remembered last time I did that.

She said with dread as she shuddered. A month ago, she had done the same thing, and it resulted in the Dean having to pay fifteen hundred dollars for the corroded away ceiling. Hiro, not wanting to delay the inevitable any longer, approached the lab, wiping some dust off his jacket.

Hiro: Uh, hey Honey Lemon?

Honey Lemon turned around, saw Hiro and gave a surprised look, before smiling at him.

Honey Lemon: Hi, Hiro. Wasn't expecting to see you here, little brother.

She gently caressed his hair, making Hiro smile and laugh. Honey Lemon giggled softly at hearing his laugh. Hiro then looked at her, and took a breath, before he began to ask,

Hiro: Hey uh, Honey Lemon? Can I borrow your microscope?

Honey Lemon looked at him, a bit confused.

Honey Lemon: Um, sure. What for? I didn't think a robotic genius like you would need something like a microscope.

Honey Lemon said the last sentence with a teasing smirk. Hiro blushed a bit.

Hiro: Yeah, yeah. But seriously, can I please borrow it? It's important…

Honey Lemon smiled.

Honey Lemon: Sure. But why though?

Hiro juts looked at her as they went to fetch one of her microscopes.

Hiro: I…I can't tell you…it may sound a bit ridiculous for you. You may even get the wrong idea and think of me as crazy.

Honey Lemon smiled at him, approaching him and placed a comforting hold on his hand on his cheek, before telling him something that made him feel more confident.

Honey Lemon: Hiro, you, myself and the others have fought against a man who got horribly mutated from my purse that he stole.

She grimaced a bit, still feeling guilty, before continuing,

Honey Lemon: Nothing you can say will shock me.

Hiro looked at her face, seeing for any wings of disbelief. When there wasn't any, he smiled and pulled out the sample from his pocket.

Hiro: You sure about that?

Honey Lemon looked at the card, and raised a brow in confusion.

Honey Lemon: What is that?

Hiro rubbed the back of his head as he tried to make his explanation sound credible.

Hiro: Well, ever since Aunt Cass got sick…I've gotten a sample of the virus that infected her. I've been meaning to study the sample and, maybe make a cure to the virus.

Honey Lemon smiles at him, liking that he's willing to do anything to help his aunt, as well as many others in case the virus somehow gets out. However, she began to wonder something,

Honey Lemon: That's great, Hiro. But, where did you get the sample?

Hiro flinched at the question, not wanting her to bask so soon. Then honey Lemon pointed out,

Honey Lemon: And now that I am looking at you better, why is there powder covering your neck?

Hiro almost gasped at the fact that he was caught. Honey Lemon raised a brow, now her suspicious of what happened.

Honey Lemon: Hiro, what happened? What's going on with you and your aunt?.

Hiro looked at her, taking a deep breath. He looked at her timidly.

Hiro: I was hoping to explain this later…but…my aunt is…

Honey Lemon feared the worst as Hiro licked his thumb and began go wipe away some of the powder. Upon seeing what he was hiding, she gasped silently.

Honey Lemon: Hiro….did SHE do that? Did SHE give you those choke marks?

Hiro looked at her, and nodded with a shrug.

Hiro: In a way…

Honey Lemon just gasped, unable to believe that such a sweet woman would harm her friend like that. Hiro noticed her reaction, and immediately tried to correct and consul her.

Hiro: But not the way you think, Honey Lemon!

Honey Lemon shook her head anyways, not believing him.

Honey Lemon: So what?! She almost strangled you! Do you know how…

She sighed and shook her head, her long blonde hair flinging over, covering her face. Hiro looked at her, wondering what's gonna happen.

Hiro: Honey Lemon?

Then Honey Lemon's face slowly lifted up, and she said something that made his heart nearly stop.

Honey Lemon: Hiro, I have to call the police.

Hiro felt fear growing in his body when he heard that dreadful sentence. The fear only grew when he saw her pulling out her phone. Quickly, he grabbed hold of her wrists to stop her from calling the cops.

Hiro: Honey Lemon, please don't call them.

Honey Lemon just looked at him like he was crazy.

Honey Lemon: And why not?

Hiro could not think of anything else aside from stalling her from calling the police. However, what came out was,

Hiro: Because my aunt's a vampire!

He widened his eyes and cringed upon realizing what he said.  _"Oh great, now she's never gonna believe me."_  He thought. He looked up at Honey Lemon, who still had an 'are you crazy expression on her face.

Honey Lemon: W-What? A vampire?

Hiro gave a timid shy as he moved his hands away.

Hiro: I was again, hoping to tell you this while we were working on the cure…but yeah, she's a vampire.

Hiro nodded and grimaced in confirmation. Honey Lemon however, kept staring at him. She herself was finding doubts about this,. As she said, considering that they've faced off against a mutated man, nothing should really surprise her. But this?

Honey Lemon: Um, Hiro? Are you sure you're telling the truth?

Hiro looked at her, already expecting this answer.

Hiro: I knew you'd ask me this. Yes, it's true. And I have proof of it as well. I think Baymax recorded the attack as well.

Honey Lemon tilted her head in interest.

Honey Lemon: Really? Well, can I see?

Hiro nodded, but just before they were about to leave, he turned to her and asked,

Hiro: Also, would you mind, NOT telling anyone else about this? I don't w anyone else aside from us two to get involved. You're the best one I can trust…well, aside from Gogo, but still.

Honey Lemon looked at him, and though she was hesitant, nodded with a smile. Hiro smiled back before they left the lab back to Hiro's lab.

* * *

Soon they've arrived, and Hiro already activated Baymax to show Honey Lemon the proof of his aunt being a vampire. Honey Lemon saw the recording, and she…well, to say the least, she was horrified. She couldn't believe that Cass, a sweet, loving woman of all people, would become a horrifying monster; one that would never have been believed to be real. The sight of Case's hideous, monstrous face, and the sound of her loud screeching, when she was about to bite down on the pinned, helpless and screaming Hiro made her physically sick and want to puke, especially when he called her 'mommy' by accident, which made her feel even more sick. She looked at Hiro, who was looking down on the floor, feeling uncomfortable at revisiting such a terrible memory.

Honey Lemon:  _Ay, dios mio…_ I…I don't know what to say…

Honey Lemon approached Hiro and gently cupped his cheek. But Hiro just continued to look down in fear.

Hiro: She…She killed Mochi beforehand, like a monster…A-After that…she snapped out of her craze for my blood…and she left for my safety…killing a couple of older teenagers along the way to satisfy her thirst. A-And once I was able to find her and bring her back…I had a nightmare.

Honey Lemon looked at him, listening to his explanation, concern and fear growing as she listened on, heart growing heavy.

Hiro: In my nightmare, I remember sitting on the couch when I was seven. Aunt Cass was coming over to check on me as to why I was up so late…or early, I can't remember.

Hiro paused a bit, allowing Honey Lemon to take it in. Then, after wiping something away from his eyes, continued,

Hiro: In real life, Aunt Cass assured me that there weren't any monsters around, and that if there were…she would protect me.

He said that as he remembered that night, in which Cass was wiping away some tears as she held onto a young Hiro closely to her, kissing him, and telling him softly that she would always protect him no matter what, even if she'll die for it. Hiro was in awe for someone that wasn't his mother would do what a REAL mom would do. The young Hiro remained in her arms the whole time, until Cass decided to take him to her bed to sleep there with her for the night.

Back in the present, Hiro continued,

Hiro: However, in that dream, Cass told me… _"One of them is sitting right next to you"_ , and then, she went and played with me physically…licking me and running her fingers up and down my neck. And then, she bit my neck, shredded it open, and crushed my bone as I woke up.

Honey Lemon made a silent gasp as Hiro gently grabbed his throat, still remembering that pain in his neck, as well as the sounds of flesh tearing, bone cracking and inhuman growling. The two of them stood there silently for a whole, Baymax looking at them, wondering what's going on. Then Honey Lemon asked,

Honey Lemon: Did…did anything else happen in that dream of yours?

Hiro didn't say anything at first, before he nodded.

Hiro: That…THING that pretended to be my aunt in my dream told me… " _Prepare for a world of suffering and pain"._

Honey Lemon once more gasped silently, and before Hiro could respond, she pulled him into a yet another hug. Hiro didn't struggle; he just allowed her to show him the comfort he needed at that point.

Honey Lemon: I'm so sorry, Hiro…I'm so sorry…

Hiro gulped as she apologized into his ear. Then, Baymax waddled towards them, and hugged the both of them as well.

Baymax: Hugging provides a natural source of comfort for those in emotional pain.

Hiro and Honey Lemon had to laugh at Baymax's naivety. As they remained hugging, Honey Lemon then said,

Honey Lemon: I'm gonna help you, Hiro.

Hiro looked at her, not expecting her to get herself in. He looked up at her as they remained hugging.

Hiro: W-Wha…huh?

Honey Lemon looked at him, and gave a determined look.

Honey Lemon: Hiro, you're NOT good at Biochemistry. I am.

Hiro raised a brow.

Hiro: Biochemistry? You practice that too?

Honey Lemon nodded with a smile.

Honey Lemon: Yep. It's a part of my chemistry run.

Hiro looked dumbfounded.

Hiro: Oh…I thought it was part of biology.

Honey Lemon nodded.

Honey Lemon: It is, but it's mainly in Chemistry.

Hiro looked at her with a sheepish smile.

Hiro: Right, right…sorry. Anyways, I want to at least try to fix it by myself.

Honey Lemon shook her head once more as she briefly pulled back and cupped his cheeks.

Honey Lemon: I know you're determined to fix your aunt, but you can't do this alone. No offense, Hiro, but you're not great at biology, or chemistry for that matter. Besides, since Cass is now a vampire, I think you need some extra time looking after her to make sure she doesn't go crazy over blood.

Hiro looked at her, and upon seeing such a determined look that he hadn't seen in a while, knew that when it comes to him or Cass, Honey Lemon is not one to back down. With a sigh, he nodded in defeat.

Hiro: Alright, fine. You can help.

Honey Lemon nodded and gave him a brief hug, before taking the case where the samples are held.

Honey Lemon: So…has Baymax scanned this virus?

Baymax turned on the screen as she asked this.

Baymax: Yes I have; the virus appears to be of an unidentifiable type. However,

His belly screen shows the diagram of the virus, Hiro and Honey Lemon looking on with interest.

Baymax: The virus itself, along with the symptoms appear to be similar to another retrovirus called; the HIV.

Honey Lemon and Hiro looked on with interest. Honey Lemon pondered something for a bit, until she came up with an idea.

Honey Lemon: I've got an idea, Hiro…but I'm not sure if you'll like it.

Hiro looked at her, eyes peeked with interest. However, since she grew a long face once she mentioned the fact that he may not like it, he frowned a bit.

Hiro: Alright, what is it?

Honey Lemon ran her fingers through her long, strawberry blonde hair as she tried to figure out how to say it without making Hiro too aggravated.

Honey Lemon: W-Well, I know I said I am great at biochemistry, so that way I could figure out its chemistry and develop the cure. But uh…I figure with help from a  _true_  biologist, and one who knows of virology, I figured I could…maybe develop the cure faster that way. Hehe, after all, two is faster than one, right?

Hiro looked at her, brow raised a bit in confusion, before his other brow rose as well upon realizing who she was talking about, and just groaned, hands covering his face.

Hiro: Oh no…don't tell me I have to…

Honey Lemon smiled and tilted her head.

Honey Lemon: Don't worry; we're just gonna ask Karmi about helping us. You don't have to stay with us all along. Like I said, you could use your extra time to look out for Cass.

Hiro looked at her, and upon seeing her cute smile, he just smiled and chuckled.

Hiro: Thanks, Honey Lemon.

Honey Lemon nodded as she gave back the sample. Then she placed an arm around his shoulder before they walked out of her lab, and back towards Karmi's lab.

* * *

Before long, they have arrived at Karmi's open lab, where Karmi was using one of her microscopes to look at another one of her virus samplings. The two nerds looked at one another awkwardly as she acted… _too_  gushy towards them, especially to flesh-eating samples.

Karmi: You're just the  _most adorable_ flesh eating virus, aren't you, Sushi? Yes you are! Yes you are! Mwah, mwah, mmmmwah.

She then began make kissing noises as she looked down. Hiro and Honey Lemon looked at one another, each of them thinking,  _And we thought Fred was weird._  Not wanting to stand in silence, Hiro and Honey Lemon walked inside, and the former cleared his throat to get her attention. Karmi turned to look at them, and smiled upon seeing Honey Lemon, while she frowned upon seeing Hiro.

Karmi: Oh, hi Honey Lemon…hello, creep.

Hiro sighed in frustration, before Honey Lemon decided to talk to her.

Honey Lemon: Hi, Karmi…hey, you think you can help us with something?

Karmi raised a brow at her, while looking at the both of them suspiciously.

Karmi: …This isn't a way of getting Hiro to go out with me, right?

Hiro pulled back in shock and Honey Lemon widened her eyes, while Karmi just lets out another laugh. Hiro just looked on in embarrassment as Honey Lemon shook her head with a sigh.

Honey Lemon: No, Karmi.

Karmi nodded as she waved them off, her laugh settling down.

Karmi: I know, I know. Phew…anyways, what is it you two need? I'm kind of busy.

Hiro nodded with a devious smug.

Hiro: Uh-huh, sure. "Busy"

Karmi glared at him, before Honey Lemon stepped in, place her hands between them.

Honey Lemon: Alright, enough you two. *sigh*

She shook her head, and not wanting to keep this pandering any longer, she asked,

Honey Lemon: It's Hiro's aunt; she had fallen ill a few nights ago.

Now Karmi looked at them, eyes perked with interest, and even sympathy for Hiro, as she looked at Hiro with sympathy in her eyes. Hiro shrugged and smiled.

Hiro: S-She's better now, of course. But…I got a sample from her…saliva, eww.

He feigned shuddering, and Karmi had to cringe in disgust. Hiro then pulled out the case containing the sample.

Hiro: The thing that infected her…is a virus, and it-

Upon seeing the virus, Karmi's face immediately brightened and yanked the sample away from her.

Karmi: Another virus?! Perfect! Another one for my collection!

She cheered gleefully as she spun around. Hiro and Honey Lemon looked at her, fearing that she may drop it. Karmi then looked at them, before chuckling sheepishly.

Karmi: Sorry about that…anyways, why did you bring this?

Hiro and Honey Lemon looked at one another, and then back at her.

Hiro: Well, I showed it to Honey Lemon, because I want to develop a cure that will reverse its effects. Honey Lemon suggested she'll do it, considering that…well, I'm not good at it, and-

Karmi interrupted with a smug.

Karmi: Yeah, no kidding, Sherlock.

Karmi snickered some more, and Hiro just sighed in frustration, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Hiro: Anyways, Honey Lemon volunteer to study its biochemistry and see if she can develop a cure for it. However, she figured you would help as well, considering you're an EXPERT – with a capital 'E' – on viruses.

Karmi looked at Honey Lemon, who nodded with a bright smile. Then she looked at Hiro, who had a kicked puppy-dog pout. With a sigh, she nodded with a smile.

Karmi: Of course I'll help…on the condition that I keep this virus sample after we develop a cure!

Hiro glared at her annoyingly briefly, before he nodded.

Hiro: Sure, whatever.

Karmi clenched her left fist and did a fist pump.

Karmi: Yes!

Hiro and Honey Lemon shook their heads. This girl is crazy…Hiro then asked,

Hiro: So, are you starting right now? Or…

Karmi raised a finger.

Karmi: I can start ahead and examine the virus more closely. I'm sure your snowman robot scanned it, but he may've missed some details.

Hiro nodded, though he flinched upon hearing her call Baymax a 'robot snowman'. Honey Lemon then added,

Honey Lemon: Yeah, and besides, right now I need to finish my project for class. It's due tomorrow. I'm sure you also have a project, right Hiro?

Hiro looked at her, confused for a while, before his eyes widened and smacked his head.

Hiro: Crud! I didn't!

Honey Lemon and Karmi chuckled. Hiro blushed some more as Honey Lemon pulled out her phone.

Honey Lemon: Of course, I think it's fair that we share each other's contacts to keep in touch in case we need to get together, or if one of us misses out on something related to the virus. Can we, Karmi?

Karmi looked at them, raised a brow, and sighed.

Karmi: Alright…but you, Hiro.

She looked at Hiro with a glare as she got out her phone.

Karmi: If I get a text from you  _NOT_  relevant to this case, like asking out on a date, you'll get worse than a laceration…got it?!

Her tone made Hiro's blood run cold. At times, Karmi can be intimidating. Hiro nodded with a gulp.

Hiro: Yes…

Karmi raised a brow, but fortunately, Honey Lemon grabbed Hiro's shoulders and looked at them pleadingly.

Honey Lemon: Can you both  _please_  learn to get along, at least for right now? All this fighting is NOT gonna get us anywhere. You two are child prodigies here; you should get along with each other in the first place.

Hiro and Karmi looked at her, and then sighed.

Karmi: Okay…let's give each other our contacts and let each other know.

Honey Lemon nodded as Hiro got his phone out. Soon, they shared their contact information, so now they can shoot texts to one another without having to come back to her lab immediately.

* * *

Soon, Hiro and Honey Lemon left the lab as they began talking to one another.

Hiro: Well…that went well.

He just chuckled as Honey Lemon looked down and smiled.

Honey Lemon: Yeah…wow, you weren't kidding when you say she doesn't like you.

Hiro looked at her and flung his arms upwards, before shouting in a raspy voice.

Hiro: I've been telling you guys that for the past 5 months!

Honey Lemon just smiled and laughed. Her laugh made Hiro smile and laugh as well. Then, Honey Lemon continued to look at Hiro, who then grew an anxious face. She placed a hand on his back and gave a comforting rub.

Honey Lemon: Don't worry, little brother. We're gonna fix your aunt up. You have my word.

Hiro smiled at her as she then rubbed her hand on his cheek. Hiro then asked, looking down,

Hiro: Um…Honey Lemon?

Honey Lemon tilted her head. Hiro remained looking down, feeling conflicted about something.

Hiro: I love my aunt…very much. But…I don't know whether she's truthfully gonna lose control…if she does…

He looked at her, hope and plea in his eyes and was about to say something, when Honey Lemon placed a thumb in front of his lips. He looked at her, and she was smiling.

Honey Lemon: Yes, I'll be there as fast as I could to help you.

Hiro smiled as Honey Lemon kissed him. She also then said,

Honey Lemon: Also, Hiro…my apartment is still available in case it happens.

Hiro smiled at her, and wrapped an arm around her waist.

Hiro: Thanks, big sister.

Honey Lemon smiled as the two of them continued walking, before they returned back to their labs. Finally, the cure process could begin…


	15. Am I Past Beyond Saving?

_**Hiyah! Bam!** _

Cass launched a bloodied fist into a side of a cliff. The fist made a collision with the rocks. Fortunately, the resultant impact left only several smaller cracks. Cass smirked to herself in accomplishment.

Cass: Hah, seems like I'm slowly getting better at it.

She smirked to herself as her wounds healed once more. She crossed her arms, and frowned and shrugged.

Cass: Granted, I did destroy several acres of forests,

She looked behind her, and in the distance, saw acres upon acres of forests having been punched or kicked downwards, including several large sequoias.

Cass: But, I think it's worth it.

She smiled, now happy that she's beginning to get control of her strength. Then, Cass decides to breathe in through her nose to get some fresh air, closing her eyes to relish in her accomplishment.

Suddenly, her nose picked up something in the wind. Her eyes widened upon recognizing what it is…blood; delicious, beautiful blood. She closed her eyes again took in another deep smell, and sighed, moaning in ecstasy. Then, a familiar voice spoke in her mind,

Voice:  _ **Oooooh, I sense someone's hungry…**_

Cass opened her eyes again and gasped in fear. Stumbling a bit, she clenched her fist and growled a bit.

Cass: Oh no! I'm not eating another person!

She shouted to herself. But her monster half's voice just chuckled,

Voice:  _ **I never said it was a person; we're far away from any public and private owned land. We're in the middle of NOWHERE.**_

Cass looked up, listening to her.

Cass: How far? I…kind of lost track of where I am…

The demonic other half just sighed in frustration.

Voice:  _ **Just climb up a tree and see…dumbass…**_

Cass shook her head at her monster half's bluntness, before getting to a taller tree, and climbing upwards to get a better view. Once she got up to the top, she inspected her surroundings; nearby, there is the cliff with more trees up above, and surrounding her, aside from the destroyed acres of forest, there is no signs of any human activity for miles! A true wilderness, and the beauty was amplified by the angle of the sun, which at this time is starting to set.

Cass just smiled; her enhances hearing listening to the distant sounds of birds and bats in the woods above. She sighed to herself.

Cass: *sigh* I've always wanted to make my nephews out here in the middle of the woods; no buildings, no smoke…no other people; just me and my precious babies out in Nature's garden…part of which I've destroyed…

She smiled, and inhaled once more, before she took in the smell of blood. Her eyes widened as she remembered that she was hungry.

Voice:  _ **Yeah, did you forget, idiot?**_

Cass just scoffed, shaking her head.

Cass: And YOU had to ruin the moment…

Wanting to get her hunger over with, she followed the direction of the scent, before her eyes landed on something in the distance; hundreds of miles away, Cass could see the antlers of a large animal moving away. The delicious smell of blood came from the direction of that animal. Cass sighed in relief.

Cass: Phew…at least it's not a person.

The voice chuckled,

Voice:  _ **Well, don't just sit there, time to feast.**_

Cass nodded to herself as she climbed back down and blurred over towards the spot of the source of blood.

* * *

When she arrived, she hid amongst a set of ferns as she sees the animal, now up close. It was a large Elk. The largest herbivores of the California Woodlands, elk can reach up to 1100 pounds. This elk is an adult male in his pride. Cass took in another smell, and she almost moaned in ecstasy, whispering to herself,

Cass: So elegant…so pure…

The voice lets out a laugh in her mind.

Voice:  _ **I know, dear…I know…now, just attack.**_

Cass raised a brow. The voice replied with,

Voice: _ **You're not like the other predators; you don't need to avoid a healthy adult male. You can outrun them like lightning. You don't tire, you don't get hurt, and you can bring down any animal with ease!**_

Cass listened to her voice, and gave a slight smile.

Cass: Wow…I guess being a vampire does have its advantages.

The voice agreed, and it replied with,

Voice:  _ **Yeah, and you know what else is an advantage? The elk overhearing you and running off!**_

Cass widened her eyes, and turned to the direction of the elk, which was speeding through the forest floor. She stood up in shock. The voice then shouted back,

Voice: _ **Don't stand there, idiot! You don't want to drain anyone else, or your precious baby?! Go get it! You have super speed!**_

Cass flinched at her tone like a little girl being reprimanded by a parent, before she grew fearful of what would happen; the memory of her almost killing Hiro remained imprinted into her mind after all.

Without hesitating, she ran as fast as she could towards the elk. The elk zigzagged to the left, making Cass almost run into a tree. She placed her hands onto the trunk, claws embedded into the trunk, fangs bearing out as she growled at the escaping deer, before she blurred over to the elk.

With determination, she pounced upon the elk, and jabbed her claws into the elk's sides, and pulled her body to the right. The elk just lost control of its body and stumbled onto the ground, near a small hill where a cave is covered up by tree ferns and branches.

Cass, mind now filled with bloodlust, rushed over to the neck. As the elk was about to get up, she grabbed the head and side, before slamming them into the ground. The elk was yelping at this point in agony but Cass didn't care. Looking at the jugular veins, she opened her mouth, and lets out a demonic mix of a roar and screech, allowing all of her teeth to grow sharp, jaw extending to the length of a human shoulder once more, before she lunged down.

**Chomp! Crrrck!**

Cass bit down onto the jugular, cracking the bones of the elk's neck. The elk screeched in agony as she held onto the large hoofed animal, blood flowing into her mouth in the process. The more it struggled, the more the blood flowed to her she drank more and more blood.

Cass was enjoying the taste of the animal, so much so that she began to slurp up the blood even more, wanting it all.  _"More…I want more!"_  she thought evilly to herself. Even the voice agreed,

Voice:  _ **Yes…yes, that's it…give me more!**_

Cass's thoughts and the voice soon began to synchronize, both of them loving the taste of blood, and before long, any rational thoughts she had was lost to her monstrous, primal instincts.

**I want it all…I want it all NOW!**

However, their feeding was soon interrupted by a loud,

_**Grrrraaaww!** _

A large grizzly bear erupted from the cave upon sensing an intruder in its territory. Cass lets go of the elk, just in time to see a large paw swiping at her. Luckily she was able to dodge it just in time and she stood to face the bear. The elk, while still injured, was able to get up, and flee upon sensing another predator. Cass saw and tried to make a grab for it.

Cass: NO!

But the elk was able to escape. Cass didn't have time to fume as the bear charged towards her. With fast reacting, she blurred away from the bear's open jaw. The bear stood there, confused for a moment, before turning to the left, seeing Cass glaring and growling at it. The bear growled back.

Having been reintroduced into the Californian wilderness as part as a past nationwide ecological restoration, the grizzly bear is the top predator of these woods. This one is a male, and judging from the smell, which was picked up by Cass, he was entering his prime.

Cass: You fluffy bastard! You let my meal get away!

She growled demonically, but the bear roared at her. She then smiled, elk blood caked all over, her sharp teeth glistened with them, eyes growing pitch black.

Cass: Oh well… **I guess I'll**   **take yours instead!**

She threatened with a growl, voice becoming demonic as she lets out a screech, fangs glistening outwards. The bear shook its head as its sensitive ears were being affected by the loudness. But soon it roared back, unable to retract and leave his territory to this intruder.

The bear charged, but Cass simply stood there, grinning ferally. The bear lunged forwards and bit down on her neck, intending to crush it for good. However, as it tried to push her…it couldn't. She simply remained standing there, almost as if the bear were pushing back against a cliff. And its large canines aren't piercing the skin of her throat.

Cass: *snickers*  **Hhahahahaha…**

The bear heard Cass just laughing. Before it could react, Cass pushed the bear away with surprising strength, making it crash against a tree.

Cass:  **Hahahahahaha…wow, you actually think you have a chance? And here I thought you're the apex predator in these woods!**

She mocked the bear with a demonic tone, licking the blood off her teeth and placing her hands on her hips.

Cass:  **Is that all you've got?**

The bear stood up, and growled, before it rose on its high legs, trying to intimidating her with a loud roar. However, Cass just yawned.

Cass: **Trying to scare me? Hm, too cute.**

The bear didn't take the ignorance well, and raised a paw to strike her, hoping to decapitate her. With a swing, the bear swapped the paw…only to feel a tight grab on its claw. The bear looked at Cass.

Cass: **Okay, now it's MY turn…**

She said with an evil smirk. The bear, for the first and last time in its life, felt a wave of fear running through its body. Cass didn't waste time, for she tighten the grip on the bear's claw, and threw the bear over her shoulder, making it fall on its back. Cass straightened herself, and lifted her hand to see the claw, now removed from the body. With a smirk, she removed any remains of flesh from the end of the claw.

Cass:  **I think I'll keep this as a trophy…now for you.**

Cass placed the claw in her pocket, before she approached it. The bear tried to roll over to get up and flee, realizing it doesn't stand a chance. But it felt two tiny arms slamming him down back into the ground with surprising force. It moved its eye to see Cass, grinning at him with the caked blood on her mouth and fangs.

Cass:  **I'm going to enjoy this SO much…**

She then lets out a mix of a roar and screech, frightening the bear even more, before pulling her head back, and lunging towards the bear's neck, to where the jugular vein was.

**Chomp! Crrrk!**

Cass bit onto the bear, making the bear roar in agony as it felt the spine cracking. It struggles as Cass began to drink its blood, shaking her head violently. Then, Cass briefly released the wound, taking in a few breaths of air, before biting back down, the bite force increasing to give the bear more pain, blood squirting out like a fountain, making crunching sounds, followed again by slurping and gulping.

" _ **SO GOOD! GIVE ME ALL OF IT! I WANT IT ALL!"**_ Cass thought like a feral animal as she drank the blood, occasionally lifting her head to catch air, before lunging back down like an animal, making the bones inside crack even more as she slurped up the blood. In her mind, all she could think about was the tastiness of the blood, as well as the feeling she's experiencing. It feels…free; the feeling of not having any worries, the feeling of letting your hunger…the monster inside take control of you, not making you care of the consequences…it feels free.

" _ **This is what being a monster feels like…I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! GIVE ME THE BLOOD! I WANT EVERY BLOOD OF EVERY CREATURE ON EARTH!"**_  she thought once more as she continued feeding. She was so invested in the feeding, that the world surrounding her was fading away as she continued to feed on the now dying bear. The voice inside of her said with malice,

Voice:  _ **You see? You enjoy this feeling…every human has a monster inside of them, waiting to come out…I told you, this is who we really are…and that virus helped free the beast inside you…**_

Cass couldn't agree more.

Suddenly, she heard a noise coming from her left. She lifted her head towards the direction. She couldn't recognize it, as her senses were in overdrive, but her nose picked up another scent of blood…a human.

Normally, her rational mind wouldn't allow her to even think about harming someone, but like mentioned before, all of it was gone now that she's a literal beast. With a screech, she blurred over and bit someone on the neck.

The same chomping, crunching, slurping and gulping sounds were heard, followed by faint screaming of pain and agony. Cass didn't care; she was having the time of her life. All the blood in the world, and it was ALL for her to take…and nothing would stop her. Not the military, not that strange woman, nor her brother…not even that Big Hero 6 team, including…

_Hiro…_

All of a sudden, an image flashed across her mind in the middle of the bloodlust, and Cass widened her eyes. It was from that night…when she was about to bite down on Hiro savagely, and almost succeeding where it not for him calling her 'mommy' by accident. Then, the one from the night before, seeing Hiro's look of shock and horror at her slapping him, and shouting that hurtful sentence at his face;

Cass*flashback*:  _ **Well, if that's what it's gonna take then maybe I should've left you! Maybe I should've just left you behind bars, leaving you there for a very long time! I doubt I would miss a lawbreaker that much!**_

Cass felt herself breathing heavily upon those painful memories, and before long, she regained her senses, and she finally realized what she was doing. In her mouth, was a woman, no older than her, wearing what looked like a ranger suit. It was a ranger!

Cass immediately released her from her jaws, and backed away, panting heavily as blood poured down from her mouth.

Cass: Oh my god…oh my god, oh my god,

She said the same phrase repeatedly as she covered her mouth with her hands, fangs and eyes returning to normal. The woman looked completely drained, body shriveled up like raisins, skin completely pale, and veins nearly popping out of the skin. The woman was standing up briefly, showing she was still alive, before she tumbled down. Cass quickly caught her, and quickly sets her down on her back.

Cass: I'm so, SO sorry! I…I don't know what came over me! I didn't mean to hurt you, I swear!

She pressed her hands against the gash to try and prevent further loss of blood. The ranger woman was wheezing at this point, too weak to move or say anything. Cass has tears streaming from her eyes.

Cass: Please forgive me! I really didn't mean to…I'm…

She couldn't say anything; she was too upset to say anything. The woman looked up at Cass, and with what little energy she had left, she grew…a nasty, hateful glare. Cass flinched at the gaze as she cried her eyes out.

Voice: HEY! Amanda, where are you?!

A male's voice shouted in the distance. Cass looked up in shock, and she could sense multiple men coming towards her direction. Those must be her comrades. Cass looked down at the woman, not wanting to leave her here alone, but at the same time, she didn't want to be caught. With a heavy sigh, she looked down, and whispered to her, caressing her cheeks.

Cass: I hope you rest in peace.

She then stood up, and blurred as far away as possible, just as the other rangers arrived. Cass then climbed up a nearby tree, and saw the scene from above. One of the rangers, a male a few years older than her leaning down and trying to help her.

Ranger: Hang in there, Amanda. Just hold on!

He spoke to her in a pleading tone, while the woman, named Amanda, tried to speak to her. The other rangers reached into their equipment and got their medical equipment, but Amanda's eyes were growing heavy. Her shriveled up arm tried to reach out for the man.

Ranger: Amanda, stay with us. Hang in there.

He was getting desperate, but Amanda just smiled, and then slumped backwards, arms landing on the ground, and her head slumped backwards. The rangers approached her and tried to get her patched up, but by then…it was too late.

Amanda…was dead.

Cass looked on at the scene, covering her mouth to stifle a sob. She looked at herself, seeing blood trailing down her shirt, both from the elk, bear and Amanda. She didn't really care about the two animals, but she just murdered a person…another one at that. First the teenage girl, now the ranger. But unlike the girl, she can't bury Amanda to give her s proper rest. Cass, overridden with guilt, decided she did not want to be in the forest anymore. So thanks to her super-speed, she blurred away across the forest in an effort to get back to society.

Everything went by as if she were a comet blasting through space. Cass however, like last time, didn't care about that. She zoomed out of the forest, across the highway, through the Golden Gate Bridge, and across the streets of San Fransokyo in a matter of 5 minutes.

* * *

Finally, she made it back to the Lucky Cat Café. Cass hid in the alleyway nearby to avoid detection. The citizens were walking about in their usual day, not concerned of what's going on. Cass sighed to herself as she looked up, hoping to find another way to get inside without being noticed.

With another sigh, she leapt from the ground, landed on the wall, kicking it slightly to bounce off to another wall. She repeated this a few times, before landing on the window to her room. It was already open, thankfully. After a quick check to make sure she's alone, she jumped in. Cass felt a small sense of comfort, finally glad to be back home. However, she pushed those thoughts out of her mind as she went to the bathroom. She turned on the sink, and began to quickly wash away the blood from her mouth.

It took a few minutes, but it wasn't long before the blood was wiped clean from her mouth. Then, she decided to change clothes and take a shower to clean herself up. Quickly, she removed the current, blood-drenched clothes, placed them near the shower hold, and began to take a shower.

While she was showering, the water began hitting her face. Cass, as she tries to clean herself, she remembered the incident with Amanda. Cass remembered seeing the hateful glare the dying woman gave to her. In all honesty, not even Cass could blame her; she just tried to kill her, another human being. All because she couldn't control her bloodlust…

Voice: _ **A shame that didn't last so long…**_

A familiar voice once more rang through her head, and Cass gasped, before growling to herself.

Cass: I'm not having it this time.

She growled as she clenched her fist. The voice continued,

Voice:  _ **I told you…I told you from the start, that you have that monster within you, receiving pleasure at others' misery, pain and anguish.**_

Cass shook her head.

Cass: No…no, no, no! That's not true! That's not true, dammit!

She was shouting at this point, but the demonic voice didn't care.

Voice:  _ **You can keep telling yourself that.**_

Cass heard the voice, but instead of from her mind, it was…from her shoulder. Then, she felt claws running down her neck once more. She turned around, and saw her demonic other self, standing right behind her, mouth filled with blood and ragged sharp teeth, claws extended, eyes pitch black, and bare naked like she was. Cass tried to back away, but she was in a small room with nowhere else to go, aside from the door, if she's willing to run out naked.

Cass: You…it's you again…

She said weakly, yet in shock. Demonic Cass chuckled, clasping her hands together.

Demonic Cass:  _ **I thought I made it obvious, darling.**_

Cass just panted to herself as Demonic Cass strolled towards her, eventually keeping her pinned between herself and the walls.

Cass: What…what do you want from me?

She pleaded. Demonic Cass just laughed in her demonic voice.

Demonic Cass:  _ **You're adorable, you know that? Adorable, and gullible. You know what I want…I want you to free me…**_

Cass shook her head in retaliation, while Demonic Cass nodded.

Demonic Cass:  _ **I had control over you while you were in the woods, feasting on the animals, and that human…tell me, did your nephew come into your mind once more?**_

Cass now glared at her.

Cass: Don't you DARE bring my nephew into this!

Demonic Cass just chuckled, before running her clawed finger up and down her cheek and neck.

Demonic Cass:  _ **I knew it…he's the light that's keeping you from the darkness…the one thing keeping your humanity…**_

Cass raised a brow at her in confusion.

Cass: What do you mean?

Demonic Cass growled as she leaned her head closer to her face.

Demonic Cass: _ **That boy is preventing you from becoming the monster you're meant to be!**_

Cass just shouted back, shoving her back.

Cass: I don't want to end up like this! How did you even…I don't know, come into existence? You're nothing more than a phantom!

She had her normal fangs bared out at her, but Demonic Cass just stared at her for a while, before she chuckled.

Demonic Cass: _ **I already told you; I've always been a part of you.**_

Cass shook her head.

Cass: I KNOW that! It's just…how did you physically become me?! Become this PHANTOM?! …Were you always like this?

Demonic Cass just smiled, shaking her head.

Demonic Cass: _ **You really don't remember, don't you?**_

Now Cass looked at her, confused.

Cass: W-What?

Demonic Cass just frowned a bit, sighing to herself and shook her head, backing away slightly.

Demonic Cass:  _ **I won't TELL you how I came into existence…but I can SHOW you.**_

Immediately, Demonic Cass raised her left hand, and snapped her fingers together. There was a brief, but bright flash of light, and Cass had to cover her eyes to prevent from being blinded. When she can no longer feel the light, she slightly lowered her arms…and widened her eyes.

* * *

She found herself at a familiar house…her childhood house, in Redwood Valley, 2 hours away from San Fransokyo. She remembered the place of the valley herself, it was quiet, yet peaceful for her…for the most part. As she looked around, seeing the trees and farmlands in the distance, she then heard several shouts from the inside of her home.

Cass turned around, visibly paling as she recognized the shouts. She quickly ran towards the house – while not realizing that she's still naked – and went for the door. However, her arms went through the door, and she fell inside. Cass, however got up, and grew confused.

Cass: H-How…how did I…

She briefly wondered for a moment, but ignored it once she heard shouting from a distance. She ran towards the source, and she widened her eyes…

There, huddled up into a corner, was a young Cassandra Hamada, 7 years old with her short brown hair with a bow, cowering from her mother. Her mother was the same ethnic group as her, and had brown hair, but it was longer, and she had green eyes like her and her sister, but they were burning with rage…

Cass: Just how she was…most of the time…

She gulped to herself, clutching onto her necklace as she saw her younger self crying.

Younger Cass:  _I'm sorry, mommy! I'm sorry!_

Her mother shook her head and swung her hand in the air, slapping his left cheek with a loud,

_**Slap!** _

Mother:  _Don't you say another word, Cassandra! You shouldn't've taken that girl's lollipop._

The young Cass was on all fours, looking at her with sadness in her eyes. Her mother just fumed, before she turned around and walked away from her daughter. Cass just looked at her younger self, sadness in her eyes as she began to remember the torment that she literally locked away in the back of her mind. Her younger self then began to cry as she buried her face in her hands, head on her knees.

Cass knew all this was a memory, but she couldn't help but move towards to comfort her. But just as she was about to approach her,

Voice:  _ **Having fun?**_

Cass recognized the voice, and turned to see her smiling demonic self.

Demonic Cass:  _ **Your whole life home was like this, Cass. A hellhole…but it doesn't end here.**_

Suddenly, just like before the scenery around her began to change into something different.

Cass looked around, wondering what will happen next, while her demon self is just standing there, smiling the whole time. Then the world around her changed into another familiar sight; her old middle school. She was now in the open yard in the back of the school, surrounded by forests, with dozens of middle schoolers playing Frisbees and running around with soccer balls and baseballs. She gave a slight smile as she witnessed the memory. One of the students even went through her like she was some ghost, but she didn't really mind that.

Demonic Cass:  _ **Sure, all of this looks nice now…but wait till you see,**_

She grabbed Cass's head, and forced it to turn to her right; there, Cass found her teenage self; a high school 10th grader with her longer brown hair tied to long pigtails, sitting by herself. Cass remembered this; this was the day in middle school, when…

Voice:  _Hey there, lady…_

The young Cass just sighed to herself as she shook her head and turned to look at a boy, who was walking towards her with a sly smile. She grew a frown, she knew who he was; this was the popular boy in school, Tylor.

Young Cass:  _What do you want, Tylor?_

The boy, Tylor just shrugged as he sat next to her.

Tylor:  _I just want to know what a pretty girl like you is doing by-_

Young Cass:  _I'm not interested._

Tylor groaned in frustration as he raised his arms.

Tylor:  _Oh come on, give me a chance. At least learn to get to know me!_

Young Cass just groaned to herself; for as long as she could remember, she had this boy stalking her, and at first she found it cute, but as time passed, it got to her nerves. Now she finds this boy annoying, with stalking her, asking her out repeatedly. No matter how many times she told someone, Tylor would always come back and find her.

Young Cass:  _You stalked me for so many months, almost 2 YEARS! Can't you just find another girl?!_

Tylor shook his head.

Tylor:  _Come on, there's no other girl like yourself and you know that._

Young Cass pouted.

Young Cass:  _There's my sister._

Tylor groaned and flopped his head down.

Tylor: She's in high school.

Young Cass just stood up and walked away. She didn't want to stay there any longer as long as that boy is there. Cass just looked at her younger self, while her demonic self just growled ferally, smiling close to her eyes.

Demonic Cass:  _ **Here comes the best part…**_

Cass moved her head away as she looked on, seeing Tylor approaching her once more. Tylor approached the young Cass, and touched her shoulders. Young Cass gasped and turned around.

Young Cass:  _Don't touch me!_

Tylor just backed away with a perverted grin, before he moved towards her.

Tylor:  _Come on, I just want to get to know the prettiest girl in the world._

Young Cass just walked back, feeling intimidated.

Young Cass:  _Y-You don't know anything about me! How can I go out with you if I don't know you?_

Tylor smirked as he was now almost on top of her.

Tylor:  _That's not what most girls would want._

Young Cass felt his hands caressing her cheek, and she flinched away, but Tylor moved closer to her.

Young Cass:  _Get away…Get awa-_

Suddenly, she was interrupted by Tylor's lips pressed against hers. She stood there, eyes widened, frozen in shock and fear as Tylor kissed her. After a few seconds, they pulled back, Tylor getting a fresh breath of air. Cass just clenched her fists, growing her fangs as she saw that pervert kissing her younger half. Then she heard Demonic Cass pressing her sharp teeth into her ear.

Demonic Cass:  _ **Five…Four…Three…Two…**_

As Cass widened her eyes, she saw the younger Cass's face growing angry.

Young Cass:  _I'm gonna kill you!_

She then pounced on top of him, and began to beat up Tylor, hitting his face as hard as she could. Cass just flinched at the sight; she didn't remember hitting Tylor that hard. Though looking back, he DID kind of deserve it. Young Cass just repeadetly pummeled against Tylor, not noticing that she was cutting through the skin.

Young Cass:  _You wouldn't leave me alone for YEARS! You stalked me everytime I was in the girl's restrooms, while I was eating lunch, even in the roof! And you HAVE THE FUCKING NERVE TO KISS ME?! GAAAH!_

Tylor's face was becoming more unrecognizable. Demonic Cass then walked away of Cass as she began to explain,

Demonic Cass: _ **Your mother's years of abuse on you are simply small steps, bringing me closer and closer to awakening…this moment right here,**_

She pointed towards the violent scene.

Demonic Cass:  _ **This is where you allowed me to take control of you…this is when I first came to your life…and it felt so good, for you and me…**_

Cass looked at her, then at the scene. She wasn't wrong; the pervert was stalking her, and touching her without her consent. That makes him a bad boy…someone who deserves such a beating. Her confidence grew once she saw how violent it was becoming…and she didn't even realize this. Demonic Cass however, did, and she just grinned widely.

However, the thrashing was interrupted when Young Cass was pulled away by an adult teacher.

Young Cass:  _Get off me! I must teach this pervert a lesson!_

She began to thrash about, as the other teachers began to pull Taylor away. Cass and her demonic-self looked on, before the latter turned back to the former.

Demonic Cass: _ **You seemed to have enjoyed it.**_

Cass looked at her, shock on her face.

Cass: What? I…I didn't enjo-

Demonic Cass pointed a claw at her.

Demonic Cass:  _ **Liar! I sensed it within you. You clearly enjoyed it. Now, let's see what you have to say about this.**_

Demonic Cass then snapped her fingers, and after a bright flash, they found themselves in the principal's office. Young Cass was glaring at the principal. The parents of Tylor and her mother were also inside. The principal sighed to herself as she glared at Young Cass.

Principal:  _I'm very disappointed in you, Cassandra Hamada. You attacked a student with aggressive intents._

Young Cass raised her brows in shock.

Young Cass:  _He touched me inappropriately!_

The principal flinched at her shouts, but her mother was quick to reprimand her.

Mother:  _Don't you dare shout at her!_

The principal took a moment to recompose herself, before she turned to a bruised and bloodied Tylor.

Principal: _Were you kissing her?_

Tylor just shook his head, not wanting to get in trouble. With no one witnessing what he did, no one would suspect him of anything at all. He would keep his fame high, and his reputation would be intact. The parents of Tylor glared at Young Cass, who didn't flinch, nor did she flinch at her mother's glare. The principal just fixed her gaze on Young Cass.

Principal:  _Hm, that doesn't seem like he would do that. Everyone knows of Tylor here; he's a kind kid, one who helps others in need, one who donates money graciously, and one who gets good grades._

Young Cass just glared at the principal, before her mother butted in.

Mother:  _You better apologize to that boy right now._

Young Cass just looked at her mother, shocked.

Young Cass:  _B-But mother, I-_

Her mother's glare silenced her, before she turned to Tylor. His parents were glaring at her, angry at her for what they believed to be an unprovoked assault, while Tylor gave a hidden smug. Meanwhile, Cass and Demonic Cass were standing by the principal's desk. Cass looked at the scene with recognition.

Cass: I…I remember this…

Demonic Cass smiled with a nod.

Demonic Cass:  _ **This is the best part of the whole memory…**_

Cass looked at her, wary, before she heard Young Cass growl at Tylor.

Young Cass: _I won't even think about apologizing to a scum like you._

Tylor looked on in shock, not expecting that response. Neither were any of the adults. But Young Cass continued talking though, with Demonic Cass mimicking her sentences.

Young Cass:  _You stalked me for two years, invaded my personal space multiple times, and took pictures of me without MY permission…and in addition to kissing me and touching my cheeks, you expect me to apologize to someone like you?!_

Cass and the other adults looked on in shock. But the former was actually having a feeling of satisfaction and joy at hearing her younger self standing up for herself. Then Young Cass said something that shook everyone to the very core, and had Demonic Cass nearly pop a vessel trying to hold in a laugh.

Young Cass:  _I hope your wounds get worse…because the result would be better looking than how you looked before!_

The room was silent for what felt like forever. All of the adults had a look of horror, and Tylor looked hurt, while Young Cass was giving a victorious, malicious smirk. Demonic Cass just had to laugh manically.

Demonic Cass:  _ **Aaaahahahahaha! That's wonderful! I loved myself during this time!**_

She just clapped her hands in gratitude. Cass just looked at her in shock, before looking at her younger self in shock.

Cass: Oh my god…I was so…you made me do this?

Demonic Cass just had to laugh, but she nodded as Young Cass's mother looked at Tylor's parents, who were shocked to the very core.

Tylor's Mom:  _Your daughter's crazy!_

Tylor's mother shouted at her mother, eyes locked in a panic. Tylor's father nodded in agreement.

Tylor's Father:  _You haven't been giving your daughter much discipline, young lady! That's why she's like this! I recommend getting her a psychiatrist!_

Young Cass's mother just looked at her daughter, who was looking at Tylor, still with that smirk. She then growled at her, before grabbing her daughter's wrist before pulling her up.

Mother:  _I'm so sorry about all this, ma'am. I'll be sure to give my daughter a piece of my mind!_

She said as she glared at her daughter, who flinched at her gaze. The principal sighed, skin looking pale.

Principal:  _I'm sorry for you too, Miss Hamada…but I think you know the rules; your daughter is expelled from this school. And I do agree with his father; get your daughter a therapist!_

Young Cass's mother nodded as she dragged her out. Cass and Demonic Cass looked at one another, the latter placing a claw on her own chin, as if to ponder about something.

Demonic Cass:  _ **Now that I think about it, I think that was the longest time I've ever been in control.**_

Cass just looked at her, shocked beyond comprehension.

Cass: H-How…I would never say that!

Demonic Cass tilted her head with a smirk.

Demonic Cass:  _ **I believe you; after all, you've shut me and these memories from her mind. Now I'm sure you know what comes next, but if not,**_

She snapped her fingers, and with another flash, they found themselves back at her old home, with the only audible sounds being screaming of agony, shouts, and whipping sounds. Cass paled at the memory, and she ran over towards the source of the sound.

She arrived at the room the sounds were coming from, and there was her mother, with a belt, whipping Young Cass repeatedly, while she was screaming in agony, with lashes on her cheek and back.

Young Cass:  _Stop! Stop, please mommy!_

Cass widened her eyes upon hearing what she said. It was…it was the exact same phrase Hiro shouted when she was about to rip his throat open.

Hiro*Flashback*:  _NO, STOP! STOP PLEASE MOMMY!_

Cass placed a hand over her mouth, beginning to feel tears coming out of her eyes. Demonic Cass approached her, and instead of a smile, she had a sympathetic look.

Demonic Cass:  _ **Does that sound familiar?**_

Cass looked at her, and through hitched breathing, she nodded weakly as she looked on, her mother stopping to give her arm a rest.

Mother:  _You're a disgrace to this family, Cassandra! Your older sister, Rita is far better than you'll ever be!_

Young Cass didn't look, she just closed her eyes, gritting her teeth as she remained curled in a fetus position. Her mother turned around and began to walk away, but not before stopping at the front door, and turning around to look at her one more time.

Mother:  _I should just put you behind bars and leave you to rot there. I doubt I'll be missing a lawbreaker that much._

Cass gasped silently to herself, upon another memory of almost the same line. She remembered the night before she was infected, when she and Hiro were arguing about the bot-fighting.

Cass*Flashback*:  _Well, if that's what it's gonna take then maybe I should've left you! Maybe I should've just left you behind bars, leaving you there for a very long time! I doubt I would miss a lawbreaker that much!_

She looked down as the mother stormed off. Cass looked at her younger self, as she was sobbing to herself repeatedly. Cass walked over to her, and kneeled down to her. She reached over, and tried to comfort her…even though she was a memory. She ran her fingers through her head, passing through as if she was a ghost.

Cass: I'm…I'm so sorry…

She began to close her eyes, and lets tears stream down. Demonic Cass just approached her, and kneeled down beside her.

Demonic Cass:  _ **Look at you…regretful and sorrowful…**_

Cass just opened her eyes, and looked at her. Demonic Cass just sighed and gave a sympathetic smile, instead of a sadistic smile.

Demonic Cass:  _ **To give you credit; your mother made you this way…and I'm sure you wouldn't have had me corrupt you in terrible times…but ever since this moment, I've become a part of you, young lady.**_

Cass kept looking at her, having trouble gulping a bit.

Cass: I…so this how you were "born" in a way?

Demonic Cass just gave a nod, and then placed her hand on her right cheek.

Demonic Cass:  _ **Yes…this is how…and as long as you let your past, and stress build up, thinking only about the bad stuff…your inner monstrous self will eventually break free, just like those people who became mass murderers…just like I did a few times.**_

Cass remained looking down, just as she felt her hand moving away, before closing her eyes, whimpering softly.

Suddenly, she felt water dripping down from above. Cass shook her head to clear her vision as she slowly, but steadily stood up. She was back in her shower. So…was all that a dream?

Cass: W-What happened?

Cass just ran her fingers across her head as she remembered what happened in her dream, as well as what happened beforehand. She looked at where she set her clothes; there's still the same blood that she got while she was in her bloodlust…no, when that demonic half was controlling her.

* * *

Cass felt like she was clean enough, and turned off the shower. With a sigh, she stepped out of the shower, and began to dry herself up with a white towel. Cass then walked over to the mirror, pulled out a hair dryer and began to dry her hair. As she does so, she remembered what her demonic-self told her.

Demonic Cass*Flashback*:  _ **As long as you let your past, and stress build up, thinking only about the bad stuff…your inner monstrous self will eventually break free, just like those people who became mass murderers…just like I did a few times.**_

Cass just stared at herself in the mirror, hoping that she still has any semblance of humanity was left, as all of her bad memories came flooding into her mind. She shook her head.

Cass: So I didn't become a monster when I was turned into a vampire…from the very beginning, I've always had problems with myself…I hurt my mother, and that pervert…does that mean…

She looked at herself as a terrible realization hit her thought;

_Am I losing my humanity? If not…am I already beyond saving?_


	16. AN: Not A Chapter Rewrite underway!

**AN: Hi, everyone. Superkoola here.**

**Honestly, I think it's about time I make another rewrite of one of my older stories: We ALL Have Monsters Inside Of Us.**

**The reason why are:**

**1\. Incorrect formatting for the stories. Apparently, script-formatting is against the rules. I thought I'd write them in this way to help make it easier, but it does break the flow of the story a bit. So...there. Sure, there are others who do this, but I don't want to take any risks.**

**2\. Details that I've been constantly changing. This will make things confusing for any readers (new and old)**

**2.5. I generally had no idea how to go with this story when it came out. I've added new ideas since the series came out, and as mentioned earlier, I've been changing a lot of details.**

**Those are the reasons why I'm restarting this story. As to whether I'll be deleting the older story, I'm not sure, but it could be possible. I hope not, though.**

**So that's all, I hope you take this message well, and I'll see you all in the rewrite, which will be out…whenever.**


	17. Announcement: Rewrite is here!

**AN: Hey guys! Superkoola here!**

**The rewrite for We ALL Have Monsters Inside Of Us is finally finished!**

**Now for the most part, the story will remained unchanged, but some details change significantly. I don't want to give them away for spoiler reasons, though. You have to read to understand. Also the format is changed so it will easier to read without it breaking the pace.**

**Hope you enjoy the rewrite!**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Caught In The Crossfire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331666) by [superkoola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkoola/pseuds/superkoola)




End file.
